Childhood Ignorance
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Who thought that a simple childhood game could have so much impact on Link and Zelda as adults?
1. When We Were Children

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hello, my name is Kurai Hitokiri, and thank you for deciding to read this story. This one's my latest brainstorm, and I hope you all enjoy it. It's ZeldaxLink, and I hope that it turns out to be a good write. If you want any more, Zelink stories, and you haven't heard of me before this, then you can check out my profile and read my other Zelda stories.

**Childhood Ignorance**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

Chapter 1: When we were Children

------------

It is strange how innocent words spoken as a child can come back and haunt you in your later years. This is no exception for I, Zelda Harkinian, Princess of Hyrule.

Upon my eighteenth birthday, I was engaged to be married to Prince Edward of Termina. This alliance will combine Hyrule and Termina and form a kingdom greater than any seen.

However, there is to consider my own feelings for this sudden chain of events.

Although Edward is a kind and honorable man, I have lacked feelings for him since the time I met him six years ago on my twelfth birthday. In fact, my heart belongs to no man, not even to my dearest friend, Link Greene.

True, I once had a crush upon him as a girl, but as time passed, my emotions were not returned, and so I abandoned them, locking them within my own heart with seals of magic since I myself could not contain them. It was then that I maintained a steady friendship with him, thinking only of my duty to the country.

Link was an oddity among the many soldiers at our command. As a baby, he was abandoned at the doorstep of John, the commander of the army. The poor infant was blood-smattered and wrapped in a fine green tunic, crying hungrily and left in hopes of a better future, the only clue to his past a note written on worn parchment in elegant handwriting saying 'His name is Link.'

John took Link into his care, giving him the surname 'Greene' after the bottle green fabric that he had been abandoned in. He treated Link as his son and heir, since he had no wife or children of his own.

Link and I met as children, playing games and playing tricks on the castle guard. Sometimes he would even tutor me in the ways of the sword, secretly though, since John often grew angry that his apprentice educated a woman in the ways of war.

As Link grew, he became less and less the little boy I learned to love and play with, and more a handsome, quiet, drawn-in young man of few words. He was known for his prowess in the arts of war, and for his heroic actions upon the battlefield.

Still, we remain good friends, depending upon one another, although we do not play the games we used to as children, nor view each other as equals any longer.

We did not know, however, that one of our little 'games' would change our lives forever.

------------

11 years ago…

------------

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue, blessing the life in Hyrule with another Goddess sent day.

The Royal Courtyard was in full bloom, the flowers had just awakened from their long slumber and stretched their beautiful faces toward the large globe in the sky, their delicate scents wafting pleasantly through the air. Water trickled from recesses in the walls, falling slowly and flowing in a large circle around lush grass.

Sitting upon white marble stairs, a young girl, no older than six or seven, sat with her friend, a young boy of equal age.

Her golden blonde hair was shoulder length, curling slightly at the ends. Her young face held a look of strong stubbornness and determination, emphasized by soft violet eyes that seemed endlessly wise. Her young, but beautiful form was covered in a white dress, that at first glance appeared to be normal, but upon closer inspection, you could see it was of fine material.

Her companion had shaggy blonde hair that hung before mischievous, yet kind eyes of piercing blue. His face was still young, and the corners of his lips seemed to have a smile playing forever at the edges. His sleeveless blue tunic, crème pants, and brown leather boots, though not as fine as the girl's, were still incredibly handsome.

"There's nothing to do around here, Zelda," the boy muttered, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in an impatient fashion. "We've been chained to the courtyard today. Heck, your Dad even put guards outside to make sure we didn't leave!"

The girl, Zelda, simply smiled sweetly at her friend and laughed. "I don't blame Daddy for it. Remember last week when we ran out of the castle after setting fire to the hedge?"

The boy chortled as his mind wandered back to the accomplishment. "That was beautiful. Remember when they ran out screaming like wimps? Oh, classic."

"But was it really worth it? Because of it, Daddy got so mad at me and took away my magic books for the rest of the month," Zelda recalled, frowning. It still chilled her to think back to the tirade that her father had gone on, his yelling so loud that half the castle had stopped in fear of their King's loud, and thundering voice.

"Zelda, you're such an egghead," the boy said, grinning at the girl, "If you want punishment, then you should really see what my father did to me. He tied my hands behind my back, chained me to the front of the house, and made me stay there the whole night… without food."

"I am NOT an egghead, Link!" Zelda shrilled, glaring at the boy.

"Yes you are!" Link argued, grinning, "You think that reading books with all those complicated words is fun! You're seven and you sure don't act like it!"

"It never hurts to read a bit!" Zelda muttered, crossing her arms. "Besides, all you know how to do is swing a sword! Is that really an accomplishment?"

Link put his hands to his hips, staring directly into Zelda's stubborn eyes. "At least I know how to defend myself!"

"All brawn, no brains," Zelda sighed, averting her gaze to the flowers before her.

"…What does brawn mean, Zelda?" Link asked, staring confusedly into space.

Zelda sighed in disappointment, getting to her feet and dusting off her hands. For a moment she did not speak, just simple stared at the seemingly endless sea of flowers. She broke the silence after a while of contemplating her words.

"Link… we'll always be friends, right?" Zelda asked, looking at her friend.

Link stood, reeling in shock that she would even think of them not being friends. He made his way over to her, boots clacking against marble as he placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder, smiling.

"Of course we'll always be friends, Zelda," said Link, "And I promise no matter what that I will work as hard as I can to become a great knight so that I can protect you from bad guys!" No matter how childish it seemed, Zelda felt like Link actually meant every word he said.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda said, faintly smiling. The look of pondering was replaced by a wide grin. "Hey, want to play a Hero game?"

Link blinked a moment before groaning in disappointment. He was hoping that he could teach Zelda more swordplay, but instead he was being forced to play another of these monotonous rescue games that Zelda was so fond of.

"Do we HAVE to?" Link muttered, his brow furrowing in frustration.

Zelda, upon hearing Link's whining voice, clasped her hands together and stared at him in a pouting fashion. "Please, Link…?"

It was such a pitiful sight that Link immediately dropped his sour mood and sighed in resignation. "Oh, alright…"

Zelda began spinning a tale about how a beautiful princess was captured by a dragon and held in his lair until a brave Hero who loved the princess came to defeat the dragon with his mighty blade in his hands.

Upon finishing briefing Link, Zelda ran across the courtyard and sat near a bush, her expression changing from a fierce grin to one of intense horror. "Oh Hero! Come and save me from this hideous place!"

Link, muttering curses under his breath, stomped toward Zelda and took her hand in his. "There, Princess, I've… saved you."

Zelda frowned and wrenched her hand away from Link, shaking her head. "No, no, Link, you have to fight off the evil dragon first _before_ you save me!"

Link, growing fouler in mood, pretended he had a sword in his hand, and gave imaginary slashes in the beast. He jumped backward, groaned as though he were in pain, and reeled backwards, all to humor the girl who watched his every move.

After jumping high into the air and pretending to finish the creature off, Link turned to Zelda and grumpily took her hand in his again. "I've saved you, dear Princess."

Again, Zelda frowned. "Oh come on, Link. You're supposed to admit your undying love for me and ask me to marry you! Put some feeling into it!!!"

Link rolled his blue orbs as he bent down on one knee and stared into Zelda's eyes. "Princess, I have… ergh, do I have to say it?"

Zelda nodded, tapping her foot impatiently for Link to continue his speech.

"Princess, I have fallen in love with you. Would you honor me by… marrying me?" Link muttered, spitting out the words like venom.

"Yes, yes dear Hero," Zelda said, smiling.

"Alright, the end, right?" Link asked, getting to his feet and staring at Zelda.

"No, no, now we have to say some vows confirming our everlasting love and seal it with a kiss," Zelda said, smiling smugly.

Link groaned again, but much louder than before. "Well, what do you want me to say, it's not like I memorize vows confirming everlasting love to say to girls all the time…"

Zelda pondered for a moment before snapping her fingers and smiling. "I remember an oath from a book that I read, it's in another language, so repeat after me."

The two of them joined hands together, staring deep into each others eyes while speaking the strange language. The words rolled off their tongues easily, but the two children didn't know the weight of the vows of which they were speaking.

The lengthy speech came to an end, and Link found his palms sweaty as he knew what was coming… a kiss.

It seemed like time had slowed as Zelda gently placed her lips upon his.

The feeling was sweet, sweeter than anything he had experienced in his entire seven years of living. It also felt strangely unusual at the same time… He'd thought that kissing was gross, but now that he was actually receiving a kiss, he actually thought he kind of enjoyed it.

After what seemed as though an eternity, they parted, only to find each other blushing horribly. They seemed unable to look each other in the eyes, and they stared down at their hands, clasped within each other's holds.

The two children felt torrents of strange, alien emotions course through their veins. They would have never guessed how much those emotions would affect their lives.

Link, horribly crimson, mumbled a quick excuse before rushing from the garden, leaving Princess Zelda to herself.

The two, the next day, had gotten over the awkward moment and played with each other as usual. As time passed, the memory faded into the shadows, forgotten for eleven years.

------------

**Author's Note:** There's the first chapter of **Childhood Ignorance**. I'm already working on Chapter Two, so if you want me to release it, please 1.) Read, 2.) Review. It really helps when I get critiques about my stories.


	2. On Different Terms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any or these characters.

**Author's Note:** As a reward for reviewing, here is chapter 2!!! Thank you to **Fried Cheesecake**, **The Eloquent Keyboard**, **TheFireSage**, **Guntou**, and **Siehorse** for reviewing. I just hope that this chapter will be as good as the last.

------------

Chapter 2: On Different Terms

------------

In the marble halls of the grand Hyrule Castle, a young man paced the corridor in front of a large, iron wrought door, his sword banging uncomfortably on his leg.

He looked the same as any other of the numerous Hylian Guard, with the iron armor bearing the symbols of the Royal Family, a helmet covering his face from view, and the large spear he held in his left hand. But despite his common appearance, he was far above the rank of a regular soldier.

Link halted his impatient walk and stood stationary before the door, muttering a prayer under his breath. The matters happening behind the door did not concern him, yet he felt great curiosity. His duty, of course, was greater than his curiosity, and so he stood before the door for two painful hours, awaiting the people within.

"Farore, Goddess of Courage, hear me in my time of need," Link murmured, crossing his iron fists. "Please stop Vandellus' march forward… protect the people of Hyrule from the attacks. Please prevent us from going to war, so that the soldiers might stay with their loved ones… You may send me off to war, I have no family, but please, spare the lives of the others."

Link sighed as he dropped his hand to his side and stared straight ahead. He wasn't in any hurry to die, true, but it was better for him to die than for men with families to waste their lives. Yes, he was willing to give up his life if it meant that the whole of Hyrule remained safe.

"I can only hope that the union between Her Majesty and Prince Edward will give us enough military power to defeat Vandellus, if they ever reach our beloved land," Link murmured to himself. "…How very strange to think that Her Majesty and I were once good friends…"

He stood there, contemplating random thoughts, ranging from his latest sword learnings to the childhood memories of when he first began training. None of his thoughts even wandered to Zelda, only the teachings of the sword and other crafts of war.

It seemed like an eternity before the door finally swung open and members of the Royal Council filed out, looks of great content plastered on their faces. Link knew that whatever had just happened, the greedy council members had triumphed in. Usually this was a bad sign.

Come forth last was a man, tall and thick around the middle. His black graying hair was tied back into a ponytail. Scars crisscrossed a rugged face, and smoldering gray eyes peered out from beneath thick brows. His black armor and chain mail clanked together with every step he took, and the massive sword on his back waited to be drawn by its master.

"Link," the man said to the young soldier.

Immediately Link straightened up and struck a salute, awaiting orders from the fierce looking man. "Yes, Commander?"

"At ease," John replied, staring at his pupil. "We must wait for His Majesty and the Princess to come forth. We are to accompany them to the throne room and stand guard while Prince Edward comes forth."

Link made a face behind his helmet, glad that his teacher couldn't see his intense dislike for the foreign prince. He had always thought that Edward was nothing but a show-off, and even after being away from Hyrule for five years for training, he still had not changed his opinion about the young prince.

"Yes sir," Link muttered bitterly. How could the King want his daughter to marry a boy? Edward was only thirteen, far younger than the eighteen year old Princess.

Sensing his student's bitterness, John placed a fond hand on Link's shoulder and his fierce eyes softened. "You know as well as I that Her Highness can only marry one of noble blood. You and I are nothing but specks of dirt in their presence. You were friends when you were children, but the circumstances have vastly altered. You two are no longer children… You changed into a young man fitting of my station, and she grew into the Princess that she was always meant to be. You two are on far different levels of society."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Link looked into his 'Father's' eyes and knew he was right. He and Zelda- no, the Princess could no longer act familiar with each other. He had known the changes that would undoubtedly take place when he returned after he had left for five years of training

"Link, five years from the palace has changed you," John began, "When you returned a week ago, I could hardly recognize you! You are the man worthy of succeeding me, and you shall when I pass. True, you and Her Grace have exchanged letters for the last five years, but now that you have returned, it is time to act as you would when you succeed me. Do you understand, my boy?"

Link slowly nodded, the sense of duty placed upon his shoulders. "Thank you, Father."

John smiled and embraced the boy who was as good as a son in his arms. His expression of fierceness returned as he stared into Link's eyes. "Link, remove that helmet, you do not have to wear it. You do know that you could have worn your Captain's armor, so why the armor of a regular soldier?"

Link carefully pulled off the helmet, revealing the handsome, carved features of a young man. His eyes no longer held the same carefree quality in them, instead they were piercing, as though a single look into the brilliant blues could send the enemy fleeing for their lives.

"I'm sorry, Father. I feel that I am not worthy to wear such yet. During my years in training, I wore armor such as this, and I grew accustomed to it," Link replied, frowning to himself.

Just as John was about to speak once more, two people emerged from the council chambers. One was a large man with graying blonde hair, clad in the bright reds and blues of Royalty. The other was a young woman about Link's own age.

She wore a flowing white gown of fine material. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back, and atop her head she wore a tiara of pure gold with a large emerald inset into it. Her figure was extremely beautiful. Her face, elegantly carved, held an expression of utmost regality and pride. Her beautiful features were only emphasized by violet eyes that held a look of infinite wisdom.

This young woman, out of the many that Link had seen, was the most beautiful of maidens.

He and his teacher bowed to the pair, and upon rising, Link saw that the woman's eyes were upon him. He kept his eyes to the ground as the regal looking man spoke.

"Ah, John, who is this strapping young lad?" the man boomed, smiling lightly. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he studied Link with great care.

"Your Highness, you remember my son, Link Greene," John said, smiling, "He has just returned from training under Master Titas."

"Oh hoh!" the King boomed, laughing, "So this is little Link, is it? Well, he has certainly grown into quite the man! I have no doubt that he will be a great Commander, just as you are, John."

"You flatter him, Your Majesty," John said, smiling. He turned to Link and gave him a glare to speak.

"It is quite good to be back in my homeland once again, serving his Majesty," Link spoke, eyes still to the ground.

"What a delightful young man," King Harkinian boomed, "I am sure that you remember my daughter, Zelda, Link?"

Link stood, rooted to the spot with shock as blue met violet. For a moment, he couldn't believe the king's words. There was no way that the annoying little Zelda could have grown into such a beautiful young woman! But one look into her eyes, and he knew it was true.

"It is good to see you again, Sir Link," the Princess spoke, her voice melodious. "I hope that you have been well the past few years."

"It is… Good to see you as well, Majesty," Link replied, averting his gaze once again to the ground. "I have been well these past years. What of you?"

"I am well, Sir Link, I am well," Zelda whispered, "I do hope that we might sit down do some catching up when the chance arises. But I fear as of late, I am very busy, I apologize."

"Yes, hopefully…" Link murmured.

John, sensing the awkwardness between the two childhood friends, spoke out.

"Shall we go unto the Throne room? I feel that Prince Edward might be awaiting Her Majesty's presence. We do not want to keep him waiting, do we?"

"Aye, let us go," King Harkinian continued. He threw a quick glance to Link, smiling. "You will be joining us, Sir Link?"

Link simply nodded. How he was going to **hate** every moment being in the same room with that boastful Prince.

------------

Prince Edward stood about two heads shorter than Link, who was by no means a short man. The young Prince certainly was as Link thought he would be, with long billowing robes of Royal Blue, the Royal Terminian mark embedded into the back. His face was a bit handsome, his brown eyes filled with merriness.

Link, by now dressed in a sleeveless blue tunic, casual yet strangely dressy, stood rigid against a marble wall, arms crossed. His pants were black, with matching black leather boots. On his right arm was tattooed a red dragon, jaws open and wings fully extended, the tail wrapping around the length of his arm. John's family coat of arms. Above the head of the dragon, the Royal Hylian Phoenix extended its wings, the triforce above its mighty head.

Yes, much had changed from the little boy Zelda had known five years ago as a thirteen year old.

The throne room was extremely spacious, large gold doors emblazoned with the symbol of the triforce guarded the innards, revealing the glory of Hyrule to all visiting foreigners. A long red carpet stretched from the entryway to the white marble steps that led to the throne. The throne itself was made of gold, silver, and precious gems. At the very top of the throne the triforce shone out in glittering splendor, guarding the one who inhabited the throne. Tapestries adorned the walls, depicting various people in Hylian history, the largest of the tapestries was bottle green, the image of a young man who looked vaguely similar to Link was sewed onto the fine fabric. The Master Sword, the legendary sword, held aloft in his left hand where the Triforce glittered menacingly. Around the man's head flittered a ball of light with thin, glasslike wings, bathing his handsome face in glowing light. The image was said to be the only accurate depiction of the legendary Hero of Time, who saved Hyrule from danger almost one hundred years ago.

Link however, was not paying attention to the startling similarity between him and the Hero of Legend, rather, he was busy being scolded by his father.

"Link, be in merry spirits for once," John said, glaring at his son, "I haven't seen you smile the whole time you've returned. Why not go speak to Prince Edward and Her Majesty?"

"I prefer quiet moments," Link replied, stubbornly closing his eyes.

John frowned, where had the loud, cheerful youngster gone? Was this some sort of rebellious teenager phase?

"Link, it is not respectful to ignore Prince Edward," John began.

"I am not ignoring him, I am keeping watch over the room, Father," Link replied, opening one eye. "Please, don't worry about me, I'm myself. Go guard the King, Father. I'll be alright."

John hesitantly left the young man leaning against the wall.

Link contemplated a few verses from a book he had recently read, trying to think of every possible meaning each passage could have. It was boring to think of, but at least he wasn't talking to the two Royals. He would do anything just to get out of the room and sit in the garden, reading the new book that he had gotten on his way to Hyrule.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the clacking of shoes against marble.

Looking up, Link saw Zelda making her way over to him, studying him with the same intensity as her father. He quickly studied the ground, which seemed so interesting to him lately, in an attempt to drive her away.

"Sir Link," she said, her voice a gentle whisper.

Link looked up at the young woman, his piercing blue eyes a bit softer than before.

"Hello, your Highness," Link said, inclining his head.

"Why do you stand here alone, Sir Link? You seem a bit stiff," Zelda said, smiling playfully, "Don't you wish to converse with others?"

"I prefer quiet moments, Highness," Link replied, "They give me time to think out my words and actions. Sometimes contemplate the past, present, and future."

Zelda nodded. "It is very unlike you, Sir Link. The person that I know would probably be out and talking loudly, laughing."

"Things change within five years. Sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse."

"That is true, and a very astute comment."

"Nay, Highness. Simply an observation," Link said, looking at the young Princess. "Shouldn't you be speaking to Prince Edward? Your wedding is what, but two months away?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, her tone bitter. "Yes, is it two months away. I loathe it…"

Link's eyebrows raised in surprise. Prince Edward, for all his boasting and rich clothes, was still a kind man. The two seemed to get along, so why would she loathe being married to him.

"You two seem to get along extremely well, why so uneager?" Link asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It is true that Edward is a kind man, but still…" Zelda trailed off, then continued on strong. "My heart belongs to no man. If this were not Hyrule's best hope, then I would remain unmarried for all my days."

Link was fairly shocked at the words coming from Zelda's mouth. Never before had he heard her being so defiant.

"Forgive me for being so personal, Sir Link," Zelda whispered, "Please forget everything I've said, it is not right to impose my problems upon you."

"Princess…" Link murmured, looking at his friend. The two held each others gazes for a long while, their eyes conversing. It was Link who finally broke the connection, getting to his feet and staring into her eyes.

"I understand your feelings, Highness," Link said, "Please excuse me, I must beg your leave." Bowing, Link turned and walked toward his father, never noticing that Zelda's eyes were upon him the whole time.

The only thing that he seemed to think of was how much had changed upon his arrival home. When they were children, they could talk freely, without use of title, and without all this bowing and fancy language. Link somehow longed for those days when they could do whatever they wished without stiff formalities.

Their speech together seemed so practiced… So unfeeling and uncaring… Very different from those days.

Still, Link knew that there was nothing he could do, Zelda was a Princess and he a lowly Knight. Therefore, it was only right that their friendship was now on different terms. But would they ever be able to speak freely as they had done to each other so long ago?

------------

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2. If you want more of this story, then please review!!! I have chapter 3 under lock and key, and if you want me to release it, review! Until next time, bye!!


	3. The Vow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters

**Author's Note:**Hiyas, again another chapter. Thank you to **Lupi Loop**, **peaceoutgirlscount**, **The Eloquent Keyboard**, **TheFireSage**, **Anime Wildfire**, and **Fried Cheesecake **for reveiwing!!!! The reason I probably update so often is because I'm a write-aholic. And because all you reviewers give me inspiration to continue. Anyway, read on, and I hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter 3: The Vow

------------

Dawn played upon the horizon, bathing the majestic towers of Hyrule Castle in gentle morning light. All were still asleep at this time, rolling over in their beds and groaning to the Goddesses to make the night last a bit longer. But one person was awake and active in the early morning hours.

Link, so used to awakening at the crack of dawn for training, pulled on a silvery tunic, fastening a fine brown leather belt about his waist. He had returned home from training, but still, the habit of not waking up precisely at sunrise was impossible for him to break, he had attempted to do so on his way home, but to no avail.

He looked to his sword and shield, both presented to him by Master Titas when he had completed his training. The sword's hilt was wrapped in fine leather, and the cutting edge so sharp that when Link ran a finger across its crafted edge, he wouldn't have known if he was cut until he saw the sight of blood. The shield was made of a rare metal, according to Master Titas, the hardest in the Kingdom. The front was covered with the Royal Hylian Phoenix and above its head the triforce, the area surrounding was painted Royal Blue. A knight's shield.

He slung the sword and shield onto his back, reveling in the comfort of not having a sword bang against his leg. He drew the sword from its ornate sheath of black leather and gold, testing its weight in his hand, he fondled the blade's hilt as though he held the hand of a lover.

With the authority of a king, Link brought it cleaving through the air in a skillful strike, one that used on a real foe would have split through the toughest armor and mail, leaving serious damage to the torso.

This was only one of the many swordplay techniques that Link had been taught, but there was only one thing that mattered above all the things Link had learned: Never let the foe escape.

Link, satisfied with his gift, sheathed the blade into its home. He observed his quarters and found them much more comfortable than the tiny little prison bed that he had slept on under Titas' care.

All the trainees shared one room, some getting up in the middle of the night, some getting sick, and others snoring loudly. It took a while for Link to adjust to the noisy environment, but it could be done after about a month or two of sleepless nights.

His quarters now were about the size of a tiny apartment, with stone floors and walls, and a small twin sized bed. The ceilings leaked and it was extremely cold at night, but at least it was home.

The door creaked on rusty hinges as Link exited his quarters. The halls were dimly lit with morning light, enough so that he would not have to take a candle to his destination.

Usually he would have gone to the training field, that is, if he was still in training. Today he felt like he needed peace, quiet, and a bit of reading. No matter how strange it was to be in the library at almost four in the morning, he needed something to clear his mind of its current muddle, and reading always seemed to help.

His equipment clacked against one another with every step he took down the halls. He took multiple doors through large wings, went down countless numbers of stairs, until he finally found his way to the large oaken doors of the main library.

Putting a hand to the brass knob, Link pushed gently against the doors so that they might allow his entrance. It was, however, harder than he thought, so he found himself pushing full force against them, and Link was by no means a weak man.

After about five minutes of hard effort, the doors creaked open and allowed Link to enter.

Three large windows allowed light to filter into the library, silk curtains mounted on either side so that the ancient texts would not fade in color.

Large bookcases as tall as the eye could imagine were flooded with books. Large brass ladders were piled against the large bookcases so that readers might reach books on all levels. In between each of the bookcases, large desks and chairs made of Maplewood awaited occupants. Books of all sizes, colors, and binding rested against one another, old and new knowledge mixed together.

Link stood in the middle of two bookcases, eyes scanning titles to find a particular subject. With so much knowledge at his disposal, where should he start?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard loud shuffling from behind a bookcase.

Link's mind went into defensive, his hand going to his sword and his eyes going as cold as ice. Ever since he was thirteen, he'd been taught to attack to kill. To kill anyone that he came in contact with, and show no mercy, slaughtering and mutilating, even if someone called out for him to stop.

He edged against the bookcase, slowly drawing his blade… peering around the corner to see his enemy…

Almost immediately his cheeks went red as he thought of what he could have done.

Sitting in a chair, head slumped forward and resting on a book was Princess Zelda. Her hair cascaded prettily about her sleeping face, making her appear like an angel that had lost its wings.

Releasing his tense grip on the hilt of his blade, Link walked slowly over to the Princess, gently shaking her so that she might awaken.

The moment that Link's hand had touched her, Zelda seemed to respond, violet eyes creeping open and staring into wild blue.

"...Sir Link…" she murmured, lifting her head from the book page and rubbing sleep from her eyes. With her messed up hair and sleepy expression, Zelda almost looked like a little girl again. Looking up at Link, she smiled slightly at his concerned expression.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning, My Lady?" Link asked, crossing his arms in an expecting manner, eyebrow raised.

"I could not sleep last night, so I came downstairs to read," Zelda replied, "I find that reading helps me get drowsy when I cannot sleep."

Link smiled for the first time since his return. The same Zelda, always reading books whenever she had the opportunity.

"And what are you doing here at the crack of dawn?" Zelda asked, crossing her arms in the same fashion as Link. "Most people would be asleep as of now."

"I am used to rising early in the morning. It was required that I do so when training," Link said, sitting down in a chair beside Zelda. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he read a few lines from Zelda's book. "Well, well! A romance novel, your Highness? I would not expect that of you."

Zelda quickly snapped the book into her hands, face going crimson with embarrassment. "Well I would not expect you to read at all, Sir Link. After all, all you can do is swing a sword, is that really an accomplishment?"

Link laughed aloud, a deep and booming laugh. As his laughter died into chuckles, he smiled at Zelda's confused expression. "I'm sorry, Highness. It's just that we would fight about this as children as well… It makes me think back to the times we would play together in the courtyard, or play tricks on the guards."

A smile melted its way across Zelda's features as she recalled their petty arguments. "Ah yes, I remember those years quite well… they were the finest years of my life."

Link instantly regretted bringing the times up as a melancholy expression played over Zelda's beautiful face. He couldn't bear to see her in pain, and so he decided to change the subject.

"Tomorrow you will go to the Temple of Time to ask the Goddesses for a blessing, correct?" Link asked, hiding his feelings of distain for Edward behind a mask of indifference.

He cursed himself again as Zelda's features turned from melancholy to one of pure bitterness and anger.

"Yes… yes, that is right," Zelda choked out, her voice dangerously low.

A few moments of silence passed, each of them glaring down at their laps, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry, My Lady," Link whispered, "I didn't know that it was so uncomfortable for you to speak about. You have my most sincere apology."

"No, all is fine, Sir Link," Zelda said, shaking her head, "I've steeled myself for this day for a very long while. At this time, the only thing I _can_ hope for is that the Goddesses reject Edward." She averted her gaze to her book again and sighed. "Once again, I'm sorry for imp-."

"No," Link interrupted, holding a hand up, "You're not imposing anything upon me, Highness. We were friends once, no? You can tell me anything you need to, anytime you wish."

Zelda smiled once again, taking Link's hand in hers and fondling it. "Thank you, Sir Link…"

Clearing his throat, Link rose from his chair and separated Zelda's grasp from his hand. "If you would excuse me, Highness, I have much to attend to. I will see you tomorrow, then." Bowing low before her, Link turned and exited the ancient library, unaware that once again Zelda's gaze followed him from the room.

------------

The Temple of Time towered high into the sky, piercing the heavens, seemingly defying all explanation. The people of Hyrule had gathered around the white stone building, their faces bearing expressions of great anticipation and nervousness.

The Hylians had gathered together on this one day to await the approval of the Goddesses for the marriage of Prince Edward and Princess Zelda. It was custom that when a Royal couple wished to marry, the Goddesses must approve of the match so that Hyrule might continue to be blessed. If the potential suitor failed the test, then the Princess would not be allowed to marry. Defying the Goddesses and joining the two together if they were not approved of led to great famine and pestilence throughout the land.

Among the many captains of brigades, Link stood, garbed in fine silver armor, blue cape billowing weakly out behind him. They were here to protect the Royals in case the people got out of hand, which would happen quite often if not for their presence.

Being the Commander's son, Link was to escort Prince Edward and Zelda to Rauru, the Sage of the temple, and guard them. The task had fallen to him since his father was currently away with the armies, trying to topple Vandellus' forces before they reached Hyrule.

Link began to nod off, only to be shoved awake by one of his men, who pointed out Zelda, escorted on the arm of Prince Edward, awaiting his presence so that they might go into the Temple.

He spoke quickly to the man, telling him to keep the brigade under control before turning to the Royal couple and greeting them.

"Good Morning, Highness, Prince Edward," Link murmured, bowing deeply to each in turn. "My father apologizes that he could not be here to escort you himself."

"It is quite alright, Sir Link," Zelda replied, looking deeply into Link's piercing blue eyes. It seemed as though Zelda was trying to read an obscure text. Looking into her childhood friend's eyes was like trying to pound through diamond with your fists, impossible to break.

Link, not wishing to stall any longer, nodded toward the temple's opening. "Shall we go?"

Edward nodded, then smiled at Zelda before the three of them stepped into the nearly one thousand year old temple.

------------

The heavy scent of incense met his nose the moment he set foot into the temple. The air was different from the outside… seemingly a bit more pure… light.

But what struck Link even more oddly was the fact that the Temple seemed familiar… As if he had set foot in the Temple many times before, even though he knew that he had never gone here in his life. His faith had always been practiced by praying on the road, and so he never got time to stop and find a proper place to worship.

The ceilings were extremely high, so much so that it seemed to go miles without end. A raised slab of marble, marked with a strange marking, stood within the center of the Temple. There were no pews to sit down on for worshippers, so they had to sit upon the cold stone floor and bend their heads down, pleading the Goddesses for mercy, love, victory, and numerous other things. Light flooded in through large stained glass windows, each depicting the six sages of Ancient Hyrule.

An altar, made of the same white stone the temple was composed of, stood as a monument near the edge of the spacious temple. Ancient Hylian was carved into the altar's smooth surface, and three hollow recesses seemed to be awaiting the placement of something into their depths. On either side of the altar, stairs led to the solid stone wall. Strangely enough, the wall had strange markings chiseled into it, almost as though the stonecutter was trying to tell some sort of story to the worshippers. A story that had baffled even the cleverest minds for nearly one thousand years.

Link's gaze flitted about the Temple as he searched for the Temple's guardian. Where was Rauru? As the Temple's Sage, he should have been present to care for the temple and to oversee the going-ons in the holy building.

"Master Rauru!" Link called out, his voice echoing ominously throughout the Temple. By Farore, where was he?

Again he called out to the old man, and still there was no answer. Link had only taken a few steps when he felt a warm hand fall upon his armor clad shoulder.

Wheeling around, he came face to face with the Sage of Light himself.

Rauru was clothed in a heavy brown robe. His eyes radiated a large amount of kindness, and when the sun hit them a certain way, they seemed to be filled with swirling light. The man was completely bald, except for a tiny tuft of hair on his head. A large mustache hid the sage's lower face, giving him the appearance of a walrus. But as silly as he might have appeared, Rauru had an air of pureness and wisdom hanging about him.

Rauru's eyes widened as he stared at the young captain, his mouth gaping with astonishment. "Link?" The name passed out of the Sage's mouth as though it were the holiest of prayers.

Link was a bit alarmed that a person whom he had never met before knew his name. Was there more to this old man than met the eye?

"Umm… are you Master Rauru, the Light Sage?" Link asked nervously.

Rauru's eyes cleared from their sudden alarm as he nodded understandingly, muttering a few words in a strange language before his eyes returned to their normal light. "Ah, yes, my dear boy, I am Rauru, Sage of Light and guardian of the Temple of Time. How might I be of service?"

"Her Majesty and Prince Edward have come to seek permission from the Goddesses so they might be married," Link said, gesturing toward Zelda and Edward. The two Royals were staring at Rauru with great respect, clearly awed that they were in the presence of such a wise man.

"I see, come, come! Stand before the Altar of Time!" Rauru said, ushering the slightly disoriented group forward.

Link was impressed with Rauru was not bowing or treating Zelda or Edward with a great amount of respect. He simply treated all of them equally, as though he was not speaking to Princess Zelda, the most beautiful and powerful woman in the land.

"Zelda and Edward, please stand here, Sir Link, would you kindly step away a few paces… yes, thank you," Rauru said kindly. "Zelda and Edward, please place your hands on top of the Altar."

As Zelda placed a hand gently upon the altar, she was surprised to find that it was pleasantly warm, almost as though someone was holding her hand in a gentle grip. There was magic at work somewhere…

Rauru took his time stepping up the stone steps to stand behind the altar, facing Zelda and Edward. The Light Sage lifted his hands into the air and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before starting a strange ritual.

A strange language flowed past Rauru's lips and drifted through the air. His words were loud and clear, echoing throughout the entire temple and shaking Link down to his bone. It was almost as though a God were speaking out in a soft and gentle voice… What manner of person or creature was Rauru?

A howling wind sounded through the Temple, but still Rauru's voice prevailed over the winds. He seemed to be begging the Goddesses for something, his face contorted in determination.

Among the loud noise, Link heard the sound of a voice… it was beautiful and silky, like the voice of a tiny flute fighting over wind. Link could almost not make out the words that were being said, yet they were there.

"_It has been asked of us if we, the Goddesses, approve of the union of these two souls,"_ the voice said, dominant over the cries of wind. "_We have contemplated this match, and we do not approve."_

Link's eyes widened considerably as he heard this. This could not be happening! Edward was a good and righteous young boy, so why would the Goddesses disapprove of such a union?

"Goddesses of Hyrule, I, Link Greene, ask of you your reasons for denying the union of these two souls! Edward is a righteous soul, why should you disagree?!" Link shouted at the top of his voice. He just had to know why, even if it meant questioning the Goddesses.

_"Dear, Sweet Child whom we have blessed profusely, we shall answer thy question. Know that the Princess Zelda has already made a pledge of love unto another man."_

Shock coursed through Link's body like electricity. Who had Zelda pledged unto?

"Who has Her Highness pledged her love to, Holy Trio?!" Link cried out above the winds.

_"Ah, I see thou dost not remember thy own promise. The pledge of love was mutual, and spoken in the language of Ancient Hylian eleven years ago. Link, you have pledged thy love unto Zelda, and Zelda unto you. So long as the vow exists, neither of you will be able to marry another."_

------------

**Author's Note:** Hahaha, Chapter 3 is done. Sorry for leaving you hanging like that at the end! Anyway, bye guys, please 1.) Read 2.) Review if you want another chapter!


	4. Searching for the Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 4 is here now. Thank you to **Link's Ocarina Babe**, **The Eloquent Keyboard,** **The FireSage**, **Anime Wildfire**, **Ezikiel, **and** peaceoutgirlscout** for reviewing. Enjoy chapter 4.

------------

Chapter 4: Searching for the Break

------------

Link fought to stay on his feet. The wind sweeping him violently, as though a bull was ramming into him. Still, he thought little of fighting the winds and more of what the Goddesses had said.

Shock and panic coursed through his blood as the words echoed continuously through his mind. He had done something horrible, he had hindered the marriage of Prince Edward and Princess Zelda, and with it, the unification of two kingdoms into a single mighty force.

He could be hung for treason against the crown of Hyrule, banned, tortured until death, or burned alive at the stake. The Terminians would not take lightly to such interference as well. They might turn on the thousand year old treaty forged between them and lash out against Hyrule. And with Hyrule in such a critical state of war, they would not be able to defend themselves against Vandellus and Termina, leaving them to either surrender or be slaughtered mercilessly by the two Kingdoms.

Unless there was some way to break the vow, then Hyrule itself was doomed.

"Goddesses of Hyrule, hear my final plea!" Link shouted once again, his voice beginning to fade beneath the onslaught of wind. "Is there a way to break the vow spoken between Zelda and myself?!" How ironic that the fate of Hyrule lay in the hands of a simple vow being broken?

The voice came again, as gentle and firm as before. "_We, the Goddesses, cannot break your vow. The magic that binds thou to Zelda is stronger than the powers of the cosmos. Find the vow thou hast spoken, and see if there is a way to reverse its powerful magicks."_

Link felt as though he had been thoroughly punched in the stomach. If this vow was made eleven years ago, he and Zelda were merely children. No doubt the two of them had played a game when the vow had come into play… but after seven years, the memory had faded into nothingness. The two hadn't even remembered 'pledging their love' unto one another. How were they supposed to find and translate the words spoken so many years ago?

As if feeling his distress, the Goddesses spoke out again, in an even softer tone than before.

_"Do not be discouraged, Link. Thou shalt find the vow that has been lost by the very sands of time,"_ the voice said gently, _"We the Goddesses leave thou with blessings as we depart."_

Upon speaking the last word, the voice echoed through the stone walls of the Temple. The violent squall faded into a low whisper, and then all was silent.

Link turned his gaze upon the Royal couple to find them in a state of shock.

Edward's mud brown eyes had gone narrow with anger, his face turning the deepest color of crimson. The little bit of handsomeness he had was long gone, replaced with a mask of utmost rage. The boy's fists were tightly clenched as he fought to keep his anger under control.

Zelda was a whole different scenario.

Her violet eyes were round with disbelief, the wisdom gone from them and replaced with shock, and if you looked closely, relief. Zelda's skin had gone deathly white, and her beautiful face had astonishment chiseled into every feature.

Rauru was the only one who seemed perfectly sane, his hands tucked into his sleeves, staring down with warm eyes at the three younger people. The Light Sage acted as though he'd seen the Goddesses deny marriage because of vows everyday. His eyes were sparkling with light and somewhat amusement as he waited for the silence to be lifted by one of the three.

"What will be done about this, Sir Link?" Edward said, his voice leaking with uncontrolled rage.

Link simply stared at the boy prince, his pale blue eyes piercing into the Prince's angry browns. Edward appeared to have a terrible temper, especially when he didn't get things that he wanted. Usually he appeared as a kind and well mannered boy. It appeared that Edward really was every bit a spoiled, boastful, selfish boy as Link had first guessed. Was such a spoiled, selfish young boy really going to be the grand King of the united Kingdoms?

Link looked to Zelda for some sign that she would assist him, but the Princess's eyes were looking down at the ground, still unable to register what she had just heard.

After searching for his voice and composing himself, Link looked coolly into the boy prince's eyes.

"My Lord, I can assure you that breaking this vow will be my first priority," Link said, voice stiff and unsure, "It will be reversed, and you will be able to marry Her Highness when it is all over."

Edward's face grew even redder and he lashed out at the far older man. "By the Goddesses, Sir Link! I want this done _now_! Our wedding is less than two months away, and you expect me to wait for you to find the secret? What if you are scheming to keep this vow intact so that Zelda might be yours?"

Upon hearing the unjust accusations pitted against him, Link simply stood still, trying to calm the boy down.

"Please, My Lord, the temple of the Goddesses is holy ground, you mustn-," Link began.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do, you parentless clod of dirt!" Edward raged, face growing redder by the minute. "You are under my service, and _my_ command. I could have you beheaded, or tortured for this!"

Link could not hold his anger in any longer. Who was this spoiled brat to be talking to him in such a respect? True, he was a Prince, but Link would not stand there and let himself be disgraced by a fool.

"Silence, boy!" Link barked, eyes narrowing coldly. "You will not speak to me in such a manner! Though you may have power, riches, and other things, you do not have authority over me! I pledged my services to Princess Zelda and to King Harkinian, never to you! If I wanted to, I could crush you with one hand, but so as to not disrespect my Father or the Royal Family, I will not waste my time with bugs like you."

Edward's eyes drew wide as he pointed a finger accusingly toward Link, face growing even redder. "I will not be spoken to in such a way, Sir Link! As soon as we return to the palace you shall-."

"Silence, stop it, both of you," a sudden voice said.

Zelda had regained her senses, glaring angrily at the two men for fighting so rashly. She crossed her arms and stared hard into each of the men's eyes, an intimidating sight.

"Edward," Zelda began, glaring daggers at the young boy as though she was his mother and not his fiancée. "You will not press any judgment against Sir Link. He is **my** subject, and as such, you have no right in disrespecting him or dealing justice to him. If you lay a single finger upon him, our engagement will be broken."

Zelda walked angrily over to Link, her heels clacking against the marble floor of the Temple.

Taking his arm, she looked him into the eyes, staring him down.

"Come, Sir Link," Zelda hissed, "We must go into the library and begin our studies."

Without even bothering to look back at Edward, Zelda dragged Link from the Temple. Unbeknownst to her as they walked through the large temple doors, behind them Rauru was chuckling fondly and staring at the strangely marked marble slab behind him, conversing with someone in his mind.

------------

Upon returning to the Castle, Zelda had dragged Link through several wings, doors, and stairs before she finally reach the large, oaken doors of the main library.

With surprising strength she wrenched the door open, shoved Link within, and slammed it behind her.

The dim afternoon light illuminated Zelda's furious features as she stomped past a large number of the large bookshelves before turning the corner and disappearing.

Link hesitantly followed after her, watching as she climbed up several rungs on the brass ladder and grabbed a large book from the shelf.

"H-highness," Link stuttered, utterly afraid of what Zelda would do when she was in such a fowl mood. Never before had he seen her so upset, and frankly, it scared him to death.

"Catch," Zelda said, throwing the book down.

In an impressive display of self defense, Link snatched the large book clean out of the air and examined its tattered cover.

The book had a blue leather cover, the pages stained and frayed beyond imagination. Turning the book over on its front cover, he read the fancy gold lettering. 'Vows and oaths spoken throughout the Ages.' How convenient.

"What are we doing?" Link asked curiously, looking up as Zelda descended the stairs with a large stack of books, all of them different lengths and colors.

"Sir Link, I hope you are quite ready to stay up the whole night," Zelda said, pressing the stack into his arms and making him stagger under the intense weight. "Because we will not sleep until we find which vow we took."

Link furrowed his brow in confusion, staring at Zelda from behind the pile of books in his arms. "My Lady, how can you even remember the vow that we made?"

Zelda sighed as she climbed the ladder, pulling out various books from places on the shelf. "If I were to see the vow and read it again, I know that I would be able to recall it. It must be somewhere in this library, since this is where I would spend afternoons as a child."

Link lifted and eyebrow, then placed the stack of books in his arms down on the large oaken table, causing a loud 'thunk' to emphasize the heaviness. Crossing his arms, he stared into Zelda's eyes.

"And why do you need my help? I don't think I'd be able to recall the vow. I don't even remember us making a vow," Link said, motioning toward the large stack of books.

Zelda sighed, placing her own stack on the table. "You'll remember it, Sir Link. All you need to do is stare at each vow for a long while… trust me."

For a moment, Link stood and pondered all that Zelda was saying. If they were to find the vow, then they might be able to break it. Afterwards, Zelda would be free to marry Edward, and Link would be able to escape painful punishment.

Sighing deeply, Link sat in a chair and chose the thickest book in his stack and began reading each torn and tattered page.

Smiling, Zelda sat down in the chair next to him and joined her former friend in the search.

------------

For hours they read through books, going so late they had to start lighting candles. In the dim glow they looked through page after page of vows, desperately searching for the one that had bound them together for life.

Book after book was littered to the ground in frustration, and soon all that remained of their candles were pools of hot wax with a barely flickering flame.

Link's silver armor was beginning to grow extremely uncomfortable, the chain mail cutting through the thin undergarment he wore and rubbing his skin into an angry pink. His gaunleted fists were heavy as he turned each page, and his neck ached and screamed for him to lay his head down.

Still he steeled on, finishing book after book without making a single sound of complaint.

Link's eyes had begun to shut lightly, and the world had started to fade black when he heard Zelda's triumphant cry next to him.

Shaking himself awake, Link stared over at Zelda.

Her eyes were alight with joy as she jabbed a finger down at paragraphs of words. She grabbed ahold of Link's arm, smiling.

"Here it is, the vow of eternal love," she said, smiling, "Written in Ancient Hylian, it binds the two participants together for eternity." Zelda squinted at the page and sighed in disappointment. "I wish my knowledge of Ancient Hylian was a bit better so that the translation wouldn't take so long…"

Link blinked and looked down at the page, reading the vow quickly before switching his gaze back upon the beautiful woman beside him. "I studied Ancient Hylian, Highness, perhaps I can translate?"

Zelda looked at Link in surprise. She had not expected him to know so much, and here he was, saying that he could actually read Ancient Hylian. It was then that she realized how much he had truly altered since he was a little boy.

Link cleared his throat and looked down at the strange language, then began reading it, his voice carrying through the silent room like thunder resonating through the sky. "'Oh Holy Goddesses, hear our prayer on this day most sacred to us. For on this moment, we hold our hands together, willing to be bound forever. And so, bless us and bind our love together. May it transcend the barriers of time, space, and may it never die. Our love is stronger than any power that any could offer, and our devotion stronger than any amount of time. We will stay faithful to one another as long as we both shall live, and beyond the darkness of death. We declare our love stronger than any, and so let us make these vows and offer them, never to be broken by any person or force.'"

Link himself was astonished at the depth of the vow. Love that would transcend the barriers of time and space… Whoever had written a vow with such powerful magicks in it must have been incredibly devoted to the one they had wrote it for.

Zelda herself was speechless, and so the two of them stared blankly at the page, pondering the meaning of each sentence and grasping their minds around the vow that they had made so long ago.

"All that remains is to find a way to break the vow," Zelda said softly, still looking at the page. "But for now, I think it would be best if we both went and got some sleep. If you are as exhausted as I am, then you must be ready to collapse, Sir Link."

Without another word, the two of them took the book up from the table, then turned to face each other, studying the faces bathed in candle light.

"Excuse me, Highness," Link said quickly. Bowing to Zelda, he turned and rammed against the large doors, blowing them open easily with his strength.

He couldn't bear to be in the same room as her, especially when he had strange thoughts and emotions coursing through his mind. Did the vow effect more than just the Royal Engagement, but also the alien emotions that Link felt flowing in his veins?

Whatever these emotions were, they made him burn with something close to fever whenever Zelda looked upon him. They made him study her every movement and memorize every single detail of her beautiful face. Most of all, they made him want to touch his lips to hers in a passionate gesture of affection. An affection called love.

------------

**Author's Note:** Poor Link's confused about his feelings… I wonder what will happen now. Will they be able to break the vow? Will Link and Zelda **not** want to break the vow? Will Edward join forces will Vandellus and attack Hyrule in anger? If you want to find out, all you have to do is review!


	5. The Eighth Sage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 5. Wow, I didn't update for a **whole** day, amazing self restraint on my part, I was dying to put up another chapter (I apologize, it's shorter than the others). Thank yous to **TheFireSage**, **Anime Wildfire, The Eloquent Keyboard, Siehorse, Lupi Loop, Ezikiel, Guntou, Link's Ocarina Babe, **and **RuKiA RoJaS** for your reviews!!!! Anyway, enjoy. I hope I don't disappoint you guys!

------------

Chapter 5: The Eighth Sage

------------

Link drowsily made his way along the towering corridors of Hyrule Castle, light from the large windows stinging his eyes.

His tousled mane of hair, unshaved face, and hastily put on clothes were the antithesis to his usual appearance of order and cleanliness.

He had barely slept three hours before a made burst into his room and said that Zelda had summoned him to the library for important news. How could the woman bear sleeping for only a limited amount of time? By the Gods, Link hadn't even fully recuperated his mind back from the shock of the vow he had made.

Oh, by the Goddesses, it was the crummy vow that had blown his planned life out of order! Now everyone in Hyrule would suffer from the little vow that they had innocently made as children. Was the Holy Trio purposely making his life a living hell for their amusement?

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, Link muttered curses under his breath as he made his way through several wings, unaware of which way he was going. Several times he had stopped in mid-thought to see servants, nobles, and knights looking at him as though he were some sort of pestilence. His only response was to bark at them to mind their noses and then grouchily make his way past them in hast.

His foul temper only increased when he finally realized that he was going the wrong way to the library, and in his anger he kicked a marble wall full force, ending with him yowling aloud in pain and cursing even louder than before.

When the pain in his foot had finally subsided, he went on his way to the library, muttering curses and limping on the way.

------------

Zelda looked up from the tattered book she was reading as the door to the library was wrenched open violently.

Link stumbled in, his face dark with annoyance as he limped over to the table, shoved back a chair, and then sat down, crossing his arms in an impatient fashion.

"Sir Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked, taking in the young Knight's shaggy appearance. "You seem… angry."

Link turned his fierce blue eyes upon Zelda, lips tightened into a straight line of frustration. Curse her, she looked as though she'd slept easily through the night.

The Princess, unflinching under the warrior's gaze, continued to peer at him, waiting for an answer.

"No, Highness," he replied in a tired tone. "I am quite alright."

Zelda narrowed her eyes, sighing. "Liar."

"What did you say?" Link asked, his mood still surly.

Zelda smiled sweetly. "Nothing, nothing at all." Turning her gaze back upon the book, she read a few more lines before speaking up.

"I awoke a bit early this morning, since my curiosity got the better of me. As you know, the vow we made contains powerful magicks, the likes of which the Goddesses themselves can never break," Zelda said softly, nodding toward the large and tattered blue book that they had read from the other night. "It is stated in the vow itself that 'no person or force' may break the vow. However, that is not entirely true, I would think."

Link raised in eyebrow in expectation, waving a hand for the Princess to continue.

"Sir Link, have you studied magick in your time away from the castle?" Zeld asked, looking at the barely conscious warrior.

Link nodded, chewing the side of his mouth thoughtfully. Where was this leading?

"Then tell me, where does magick come from?" Zelda asked, inclining back in the large oaken chair, waiting for the soldier's answer.

"Magick is the power of nature itself," Link replied, recalling it from a book he had read four years ago, "Hylians can simply bend or twist it to their will or liking using the words of our ancestors, the Ancient Hylians."

"Yes, you are partially correct," Zelda replied, smiling approvingly. "Yes, magick is from nature… It dwells in us, and in every living thing. But say, if it were to come from a source other than nature… perhaps, emotions?"

Link furrowed his brow, confused as to what Zelda was implying. "Emotions, my Lady?"

Zelda pointed to the book she was currently reading from, her fingers sliding delicately on the yellowed pages. "Emotions are not part of nature, Sir Link, they are our desires. And say, if the emotion was strong enough, and that you could draw the power of magick from emotions, would you not have a powerful spell?"

"You would have an almost unbreakable spell," Link replied. "But wouldn't it not also draw from your strength?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes it would, though your emotions are powerful, you can still not avoid using some physical strength in the spell. To cast this spell, you would have to be incredibly powerful…"

Link swallowed as he remembered the vow's words. "But if we were but children when we cast the spell, why would it work?"

Zelda smiled bitterly. "Emotional energy, Sir Link. Do you not remember it? After we spoke the vow, we kissed… the emotion from that moment powered the spell, and then it took a little bit of our strength from us. I remember feeling slightly dazed after you left, and I assure you, it wasn't from the kiss."

Link's face had turned horribly red as Zelda spoke. Each and every word seemed to pound the memory of that day back into his head. The groaning and complaining as he played with Zelda, the words of the vow coming freely from their lips as their stared deep into each other's eyes, and the alien feeling that he had felt as he kissed Zelda. The same feeling he felt right now as he remembered every agonizing moment from his past.

"If our emotions were so powerful at the moment, Highness, then there is little we can do to remove the spell," Link replied, crossing his arms. "And from our little look through the books last night didn't tell us _anything_ about how to remove such a spell."

Zelda held up the heavy book before her, the fading green cover blocking the light from the windows.

"**Heroes and Sages: Legends of Hyrule**? My Lady, how is a book of children's stories going to help us solve our problem?" Link asked.

"Are you familiar with the Legend of the Hero of Time, Sir Link?" Zelda asked, setting the book down, the weight causing the table to rumble with a dull 'thunk.'

"Everyone knows the tales of the Hero of Time," Link said, sighing, "It is the story that every child knows by heart."

"This book dates back to the time of the Hero of Time," Zelda said, then smiled as she continued, "Unknown to most people but the Royal family, the Hero of Time shared your name."

"And this has to do with the vow, how…?" Link asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm getting there, Sir Link," Zelda snapped, "The Seven Sages of Hyrule, as you know, were all dear friends of the Hero of Time, as you know. The Hero even had a short romance with the Princess of Destiny, my distant ancestor, before he left Hyrule without another trace."

Link waited patiently, looking directly into Zelda's eyes as she continued.

"The Sages were great in powerful, skilled in the arts of magicks beyond our imagination," Zelda said, "They could each control elements of nature, and acted as the guardians of Hyrule."

"Are you saying that we should go look for the Sages and get them to break our vow?" Link asked, sighing.

"The Sages were taken into the Sacred Realm long ago," Zelda said, "'It would be impossible to reach them. But there is something that the Legend does **not** speak of."

"And what does the Legend not speak of, Highness?" Link asked, genuinely interested.

"There was an _eighth_ Sage, the Sage of Cosmos," Zelda said, crossing her hands neatly, "Her name was erased from the history of Hyrule, since all races were terrified of her."

"Why would they be terrified of a Sage?" Link wondered aloud, "They are the ancient keepers of wisdom and the guardians of Hyrule. Simply put, the knights of the Goddesses themselves."

Zelda sighed, and then looked down at the book. "From what I have read, they feared her power. The Sage of Cosmos was a fearsome warrior, rarely having any mercy upon those she slayed. She was skilled in all arts of magick, and was said to know spells powerful enough to raise the dead. She was also the closest to the Goddesses, and the most powerful of the sages."

"She sounds like a terrifying person, who could blame the races for fearing her?" Link said, shivering at the description, "Yet, if she's a sage, then she should be in the Sacred Realm with the others, correct Highness?"

Zelda shook her head, blonde hair moving to and fro. "She and Rauru, the Sage of Light, were the only two Sages to remain in Hyrule. Rauru to look after the Temple of Time, and the Sage of Cosmos to look after the whole of Hyrule."

Link blinked, and then slowly understood what Zelda wanted. "So you're saying that we should go and look for the Sage of Cosmos, who might not even exist, and whose name we don't even know."

"I never said I did not know her name, Sir Link," Zelda said, shaking her head, "And it is better to go and search than to sit around idly and wait for Edward's forces to attack us."

Link sighed in resignation. He knew that Zelda was right. This was their only chance to set things as there were supposed to be. If the Sage of Cosmos really did exist and her power was as it was rumored, them she could be the only one to help them break the vow.

"Very well, we will search for the Sage of Cosmos," Link said softly, "We had better speak to Master Rauru then, shouldn't we?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go with you, Sir Link," Zelda said, looking down at the table in shame. "I must deal with Edward… He is threatening to ally with Vandellus and stretch out his arm against us."

Link nodded and smiled. "I understand, Highness. Do not worry, I will go see Master Rauru immediately."

Standing from his chair, Link stood from his chair and bowed to Zelda. He suddenly stopped at the door, his hand already on the brass knob. "Highness?"

Zelda looked up, eyes on the back of the blonde soldier's head. "Yes, Sir Link?"

"What is her name?" Link asked softly. "I might need it to convince Master Rauru."

There was a moment of silence before Zelda finally spoke up, the name of the powerful sage drifting off her tongue with ease. "Artemis. The Sage of Cosmos' name is Artemis."

------------

**Author's Note: **Well I'm done writing this chapter now, so please review if you want more. I'm sorry if this chapter was lame!!!!


	6. Artemis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Last chapter, we all read about Artemis, the eighth and most powerful of all the Hylian Sages. This chapter is about Link meeting with Rauru and asking about the Sage of Cosmos' whereabouts. Don't worry guys, there'll be some LinkxZelda scenes thrown in soon, promise! Anyway, thank you to **TheFireSage**, **Ezikiel,** **Hououza,** **Link's Ocarina Babe**, and **Piaugerieque Cattibreovocon** for reviewing. Anyway, at the end of this chapter, I'll answer some questions and say hello to some of the people who've reviewed.

------------

Chapter 6: Artemis

------------

Hyrule's once cheerful morning conditions went awry. The blue sky turning dark and gray, clouds turned large and heavy with rain, and lightening flashed across the sky, followed by the loud sounds of his brother, thunder.

Link studied the weather conditions from his window, by now cleaned up and awake.

He bit the inside of his mouth hard enough so that blood spurted from the zone and flooded his mouth with a disgusting metallic taste. The weather was almost like a foreshadowing of the fate of Hyrule… dark, uncertain, and potentially dangerous.

Link turned his scarred hands upon the cloak that sat on his crude wooden chair, wrapping it around his shoulders. Pulling the hood down over his face, he looked like a specter come to slaughter.

Upon leaving the library, he once again made the lengthy trek back to his room so he might make himself presentable before the Sage of Light. As he had dressed up, thoughts of the conversation with Zelda had spewed through his mind.

It was ironic how the fate of the kingdom depended solely upon a Sage that might not even exist. And even if he and Zelda did find the Sage, there was no guarantee that she would be willing to break the vow. The descriptions that Zelda had so kindly read out to him made Sage Artemis appear as a cold, unfeeling person.

Still, in all his encounters with people, old, young, and middle-aged, he had never met a person that sounded as powerful as the Sage was meant to be. Link's father even seemed to be dwarfed in terms of strength and mercilessness in battle.

Link opened the rickety door, stepping over the threshold as it creaked eerily outward. Turning, he shut it and made his way down the corridor as fast as he dared.

Servants stopped dead in the corridor as Link passed them, pushing them out of the way in his hurry. What could possibly be important to him, they wondered as they were shoved violently out of the way.

Link ignored the bows and the shouts of 'good morning' as he went through the main hall of the castle. Nobles and soldiers scurried about on their morning business, all as busy as ants.

Link pushed through the stone doors to the drawbridge, clearing his throat impatiently as he waited for the guard to awake from his lazy sleep. He waited for ten minutes before finally growing impatient and shoving the poor man, yelling.

"Up, man! Be alert!" Link shouted down at the lazy soldier.

"S-Sir Link!" the guard shouted, scrambling to his feet and saluting his superior. "W-what might I do for you, My Lord?"

"Lower the gates," Link said gruffly, drawing his cloak about him.

"Right away, sir!" the guard cried, running into the stone guard tower and shouting at his associates. "SIR LINK IS HERE, YOU LAZY OAFS! LOWER THE GATE!!!!"

Fierce shouts of grunting were heard as the men within turned the turbine steadily to lower the gate.

The inhumanly large gate slowly creaked on rusted chains, the sound echoing through the dreary morning, but covered by the sounds of thunder.

Without a word of thanks to the guards, Link made his way across the drawbridge and toward the Temple of Time.

------------

The usually crowded streets of Hyrule Castle Town were barren of the morning rush.

Buildings of all sizes, colors, and shapes flooded the streets, leading on the cobblestone pathway to the looming towers of Hyrule Castle. Smoke issued thickly from chimneys and the comforting light of fires could be seen through the rough curtain windows as the ones inside waited for the beautiful weather to return. Mothers cradled small children in their arms to comfort them from their fear of thunder's voice, others spoke stories of Hyrule's past triumphs, or some gossiped about the latest in the castles.

Link drew his cloak hood tighter about his face as he walked through the dead streets, boots splashing the water with each step he took forward. One step at a time, he was getting closer and closer to the Temple of Time, and closer and closer to finding the Sage of Cosmos.

Why was it that the Goddesses found it so amusing to take part in this? They said that they had blessed him profusely, but instead did they curse him profusely? Everything had taken a plunge from the moment he had first set eyes on Zelda again, and now his entire life as he knew it was _ruined_. Ruined so that he would never be able to marry another woman and have children, ruined because he had destroyed Hyrule's hope, ruined because he had sealed Hyrule's doom the moment he had spoken the vow at his foolish young age.

Yes, the Goddesses seem to take amusement in his suffering and torture, and they seemed to want to cause him even more of it.

He was partially conscious when he reached the stone steps leading up to the Temple of Time. The other half of his mind was still lost in thoughts of hope. Hope that he hoped was not false hope.

Link hurried into the Temple as the rain began to pelt down violently, soaking his cloak even further than it already was and chilling him to the bone.

The Temple was dim with light, candles flickering on the floor, and the smoke of incense fresh in the air. Fog drifted through the ceiling, almost like a heaven floated above Link's head.

Rauru stood at the Altar of Time, resting his hands on the smooth surface of the stone and muttering in the strange language that he had. The candles resting on the Altar bathed the Sage's face in eerie light, making him appear intimidating and somewhat inhuman. Each crease of age in Rauru's face was shadowed, and it was then when Link saw how truly old the Sage was. Though he appeared about the age of eighty, he was far older, alive since the beginning of time.

"Ah, Link, I had a feeling that I would see you again," the sage murmured without turning to look at the young man standing directly behind him.

"How did you-," Link began.

"I could feel your aura, dear boy," Rauru mumbled, stepping slightly away from the altar and then bowing before turning to the younger man. "It is very similar to a man I once knew… long ago, in the Golden Age…"

Link bit his lip and then he spoke. "This has nothing to do with what I came to ask, Master Rauru, but may I ask, why did you know my name?"

Rauru smiled serenely, bowing his mighty head and placing his hands within his robe sleeves. "Your aura is identical to a man I once knew of the same name, namely the Hero of Time. He shared your name, as Princess Zelda has kindly informed you of."

Link blinked in surprise. The old man knew what he was thinking of before he was going to say it. In was strange how he knew exactly everything Link was going to say. It also scared him.

"Princess Zelda told me of your talk," Rauru explained, walking toward the young soldier. "She sent a messenger early this morning saying that you would come on her behalf. Tell me child, what is your question?"

Link took a sharp breath before speaking. "I have come to inquire about the whereabouts of the Sage of Cosmos."

Soon as the words left Link's mouth, the old sage's face seemed to grow pale. His intelligent, knowing eyes widened and his mouth gaped, opening and closing like a fish.

"You seek Artemis?" Rauru whispered, his voice barely audible. The Sage bit down on his lip, throwing his gaze to the large stain glass window near the entrance of the Temple. Of the eight windows, only this one bore no image except the symbol Yin-Yang, the gentle balance between Good and Evil.

"Please, Master Rauru…" Link said, his voice on the border of pleading, "Artemis is the only Sage that might be powerful enough to break the vow. The fate of Hyrule may depend upon her." For a moment, Link saw the hesitation on the stunned Sage's face and the conflict within his eyes.

Rauru's soft voice once again sounded through the Temple, echoing heavily. "Listen well, Link, for what I am about to tell you is crucial."

Rauru straightened up and stared at the empty window again, his eyes full of an inexplicable emotion. "One hundred years ago the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf, King of Evil. You know that the Sages bound Ganon to his own cursed realm and sealed him away for the whole of eternity, and then that we departed for the Sacred Realm… That is, all except for Artemis, Sage of Cosmos, and I, Rauru, Sage of Light."

"I protected my Temple, and I still do to this day, the Temple of Time, as is my duty as Sage of Light," Rauru continued, "Artemis' duty is to guard over the whole of Hyrule through the Temple of Cosmos, the hulking Temple at the edge of Hyrule, lying deep within a mountain range, a place unreachable to any Hylian, Goron, or Zora. Many have died in pursuit of Artemis, wanting to kill her and take their powers for their own selfish gain, but they either died of starvation or were eaten by monsters."

"So then she is unreachable?" Link asked, his hope beginning to dim quite a bit.

"No, there is a safe pass that can be taken, however, after reaching the Temple, hardships are not over," Rauru warned, "The Temple of Cosmos is a place of magic and trickery, a labyrinth of torture for any intruder. However, it can be mastered by the brave of heart and the clever of mind. However, you will not be alone in your attempts. Artemis will feel your presence the moment you set foot in the Temple and she will use her own cunning magical ways and send creatures of incredible power after you, including her familiar, Ragnarok the silver wolf. And when you reach the end, Artemis will unleash a beast of unknown terror upon you in a last attempt to keep you from her, a bloodthirsty beast that will kill you without feeling a single bit of remorse."

Link gulped audibly. He didn't like the sound of this Temple, but if he wanted to speak to the Sage of Cosmos, then it was necessary.

"Be warned that Artemis will not take kindly to intruders. She is not afraid to spill rivers of blood and torture a person past screaming," Rauru said, unflinching despite his gruesome words. "She will not help anyone, mostly because she keeps to herself. You might say that she is… cautious."

For a moment the two men stayed silent before Link spoke again.

"Will she be able to break the vow, though?" Link asked.

"She should be able to help," Rauru replied, crossing his arms, "It might help if you bring Princess Zelda with you. Artemis is familiar with her aura and will most likely reveal herself, since it is her sworn duty to protect the Crown. Yet, if Zelda is unable to go, know that she will not hesitate to test your courage, especially since you hold the Hero's aura."

"How far away is the Temple?" Link asked, his courage dwindling.

"About a week's journey if you were to start tomorrow," Rauru replied. The old sage stood silent for a moment before taking a hand from his robe and pulling out a worn piece of parchment and holding it out to Link. "Take this, this is a map that will lead you to her. I had it prepared in the event of such…"

Link took the map and looked down at its tattered surface. The map was fairly old, yellow in color, and the ink was fading. It was extremely detailed despite its old age.

"That map belonged to the Hero," Rauru explained. "Now be on your way, tell Zelda all that I have told you."

Link mumbled his thanks, bowing and then beginning to walk away when he suddenly felt the Sage's hand upon his shoulder.

"Link," Rauru suddenly said, his grip tightening on the young man's shoulder. "Be careful, Artemis is the strongest, wisest, and most loyal of the Sages. If you do not tread lightly, she will not hesitate to slit your throat. Be wary, you will not be able to foresee her actions."

Link stood for a moment, soaking in what he had heard. If Rauru said that Artemis would be cold blooded, he had no doubt it would be so. Already he could feel his confidence cracking…

As Link stepped out of the Temple and into the cold streets, the only thing on his mind were the challenges ahead.

How was it that so much could change within a few weeks?

------------

**Author's Note:** Oooo, sounds like Link has one doozy of a temple ahead of him, eh? Heh, heh, that is, if Zelda won't accompany him… Then there's still Edward, is he going to join with Vandellus and attack? These questions will all be answered as the story progresses, so if you want more, please review!!! (I hope I don't disappoint you guys)

**Reviewers:**

**Link's Ocarina Babe:** Hi, and thank you very, very, very much for reading my stories. You've read and reviewed my Zelinks and I'm really, really grateful. I'm not going to abandon fanfiction anytime soon, it's a real good hobby and I enjoy entertaining people. In fact, it's my job to make sure that you, as a reader, are satisfied with the stories I put out. Once again, thank you!!!

**Guntou:** This Zelda time frame is somewhere after OoT and TP. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I'm glad that you enjoy the story. I might do a Malink, but I'm not sure yet.

**TheFireSage:** Doesn't everyone hate Edward? (Smiles pleasantly) Anyway, I'm glad that you're enjoying this story! I do hope that you'll stick around until the end of this one. If you like other Zelinks, I have a series of oneshots that I wrote.

**The Eloquent Keyboard:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! The vow does sound very concrete and final, doesn't it? But let's see what Artemis can do about it, shall we? Please keep on reviewing!!!!


	7. Heartless Slaughter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Heyos guys! Thank you to **The Eloquent Keyboard**, **Lupi Loop**, **Siehorse**,**Ezikiel, Link's Ocarina Babe, Hououza, **and** weeza29745** for reviews!!! This chapter will focus on Artemis herself, with actual appearances from her, and a display of her power. The next chapter will focus on Link and Zelda, but until then, yeah...

------------

Chapter 7: Heartless Slaughter

------------

Rain pelted down upon the mountains, eroding away their proud peaks bit by bit, shortening their majestic height. High atop the summit of the highest mountain in the middle of a lake, a building stood, tall and proud.

Carved of blue stone, ornate designs and characters adorned its cool walls. Water poured freely from some recesses cut into walls, and down into the lake surrounding it. Lush grass grew around the edges, and animals freely roamed here and there, but never coming near enough to the palace-like building.

The animals spread as the great ornate doors slowly opened, pushed open by none. Still, something seemed a bit more ominous to the night now that the doors had opened, almost as though someone had loosed something of great terror upon the area.

From the depths of the Temple, a lone figure slowly glided forward, face hidden by the hood of their royal blue cloak.

A hand, scarred and delicate, came forth from the cloak, glowing with unnatural light that pierced through the ink black darkness. Through the silent night, a voice was heard, commanding, regal, and wise.

"Someone is coming seeking me once again…" the figure spoke softly. The person stepped forward and past the safe haven of land, and onto the glassy lake. There they stood, almost as though the water was solid land, staring into the night.

A soft, crooning language left delicate lips and floated into the air, as captivating as a sweet song. The water glowed with bright light, illuminating the dark night sky in all its entirety. Images flashed through the water… Prince Edward of Termina speaking to his council, Zelda looking through countless books, her mind filled with countless worries, the armies of Vandellus marching through desert to reach Hyrule, their armor gleaming victory and swords bloodstained. Last of all, the image of Link, rushing back to the Castle as fast as his legs might carry him, eyes filled with a determined and resigned look.

Silvery and musical laughter filled the air as the person released the magic, the lake returning to its former translucent surface. The laughter was filled with amusement, coldness, and mocking.

"Oh, how amusing," the person said, chuckle still in their voice. "That fool Prince Edward is threatening our beautiful land of Hyrule because he cannot have his way? I sympathize with Princess Zelda, it is truly a shame that she must be bound unto that boy… Still, this new development with the vow... It could prove a problem, no doubt that's why that Link boy is seeking me…"

A few moments passed before the person spoke again, their voice a low monotone.

"Well, this will be interesting. Never in my thousands of years of living have I ever encountered something like this…" they said, voice soft, "I suppose that I cannot Vandellus reach Hyrule while Link and Her Highness seek me, can I? Perhaps I can lend a bit of… assistance to the events. Maybe a bit of a push forward…"

They called out in the same strange language, voice carrying through the night air and projecting out toward the mountains.

Within moments a loud howl was heard, and yellow eyes with slitted pupils appeared in the night, flashing at the person. It seemed as though it were awaiting something…

"Old friend," the person said softly, extending a hand out toward the east. "Please go and deal with the Vandellus rabble. Injure enough of them so that their march is delayed for about a month's time."

The thing gave another low growl before the eyes disappeared.

"Now, Link. Let's see if your courage fails you," the person said, smiling.

------------

"So the Silver Mountains," Zelda whispered, looking at the map before her.

"Aye," Link responded, lowering his head respectfully in Zelda's presence.

The fading lights of noon played upon the shelves of books, candles flickering in the fading light. Zelda and Link sat across from each other, both staring down at the map Link had obtained from Rauru. Upon arriving back from Rauru's Temple, Link had promptly asked for an audience with Zelda, and her attendant had responded that she would wait patiently in the library for him.

Zelda sat, hands crossed and face screwed in contemplation. Her golden hair tied up in the latest fashion and her body clothed in the finest materials. The golden tiara upon her head sparkled in the fading light. For a time, all that could b heard was the rain pattering outside the widows and the call of thunder across the sky.

"And her Temple has never been reached before…" Zelda whispered to herself quietly. She stood from her chair, making her way over to a bookshelf, heels tapping against the hardwood floor. "This will be difficult…"

"The Temple will be the hardest thing to brave," Link replied, staring up at Zelda. "It is full of monsters, traps, illusions, and a bloodthirsty beast."

Zelda smiled mischievously, blue eyes sparkling in the dim candlelight. Link knew that smile, it was the smile she used whenever she was going to do something outrageously insane that would undoubtedly end badly.

"My Lady, please don't tell me that you're-," Link began, his usually stoic expression changing into one of great fear.

"If I were to come with you, Sir Link, you would not have to brave a Temple, would you, Sir Link?" Zelda asked, smiling.

"Y-your Highness, you cannot accompany me, there is too much for you to deal with," Link stuttered, "Vandellus is marching, Prince Edward might shift alliance, and the vow must be broken. You must remain here at the Castle!"

"Sir Link,"' Zelda said, frowning, "The Sages are on our side. Earlier this night, Vandellus was ambushed by a beast of terrible power. It wounded more than half of their army, and killed a good portion. Now Vandellus began marching weeks ago, why is it that suddenly a being of great power decides to assist our army after we begin searching for Artemis, Sage of Cosmos?"

"Your Highness, are you implying that the beast belonged to Artemis?" Link asked, dumbstruck. The Sage who was said never to help others unless on the command of the Goddesses had assisted them? That was extremely strange…

"I think that she wants us to find her," Zelda whispered, smiling slightly. "She is a cunning person, isn't she?"

"Yes, she certainly is," Link murmured, looking into the flickering flame of a candle. Could Artemis not have done it for Hyrule, but to sate her own bloodlust? From Rauru's vivid description of the Sage's personality, it certainly seemed like a possibility. "And what of Edward?"

"I could not care less about Edward," Zelda responded, sighing tiredly. "He is a callous boy who knows nothing. It is only by my father's will that I am bound to him."

Edward was quite the baby. He had run off just because he couldn't have his way. Zelda, King Harkinian, nor any other Hylian had offended him in any grievous way. There was no excuse for him to act as he had, even if he was a boy, he wasa prince, and as such, such have higher standards of behavior than any other man.

"I will accompany you, Sir Link," Zelda murmured. "Artemis will not harm neither you nor I if I am present with you, will she?"

"She shouldn't… she is your guardian, is she not?" Link asked, "It is her duty as Sage of Cosmos to make sure that nothing evil ever befalls you, Highness."

Zelda smiled slyly as she spoke the next comment. "Isn't that your duty as well, Sir Link?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean… oh…" Link stuttered. "Highness…"

Zelda sighed as she saw Link hide behind his mask of indifference yet again. "Link, where is the real you?"

------------

Termina Castle loomed high above the tiny city of Clocktown. Its large, ornate towers pierced the dim gray skies and showed the true splendor of Termina to all foreigners. Wild winds and rain pelted against the majestic building, almost as if in an attempt to topple the castle and send it reeling to the ground.

A figure, hooded in the black of the night, stood near the gated entrance, and looked upon a lit window with an evil smile wrought upon its face.

The gates creaked eerily forward, and the person was easily admitted into the castle grounds, the same smile of death plastered on its features. As boots clacked against the cobblestone ground, Terminian guards heard the rabble and came, spears held clasped in hands, shield ready in the other.

"Freeze!" they shouted, glaring at the lone figure with malice. "You are not allowed within these grounds, turn back now, or we shall smite you."

The smile widened across the person's face and mocking laughter was released into the air as the person stood their ground, staring at the guards as though they were insane.

"Fools." The word echoed like thunder to their ears. It unnerved each man, even the bravest, their spears shaking in their hands.

Without hesitation, the cloaked figure ignored them and continued on toward the lit tower, ignoring all their calls of warning and heeding only their own agenda.

"Charge!" the captain shouted, pointing his spear toward the victim. The other men cried calls of war, their spears aloft and ready to kill.

The person simply stopped, turning a glare upon them. It raised a hand toward them before shouting out.

"FREEZE!" Instantly each soldier had frozen, as if held in time. Their deadly spears had stopped their relentless flow downward, and their expressions of surprise and horror remained etched on their faces.

The scarred hand lowered, the person's delicate lips set in a tight line.

"You've chosen death over life, poor fools," the person murmured, "May the Goddesses have mercy on your pitiful souls."

As though someone had slashed them, blood spurted from each man's body and mixed with the water from the sky. The figure didn't flinch or gawk in horror as each man fell to the floor in a symphony of screams, landing with a sickening pile upon the ground.

When the last man had fallen, the person looked up toward the tower once again, and began forward again, their blood drenched figure a fearsome sight to behold.

Reaching the tower's wall, they placed a hand upon it and spoke a few words. Like a specter, they rose into the air, a figure of horror. When they had reached the window, they threw a hand back and broke through, ignoring the glass shards that flew through the air.

Within, a young boy cowered in his night things, staring at the figure that stood on their windowsill, covered in the blood of his best guards. His eyes were wide with terror as the person advanced upon him, holding a crimson hand out in warning.

"Edward…" the person spoke, staring into the boy's wide eyes.

Prince Edward of Termina gasped as the figure spoke his name. He shivered in fear, and then spoke, voice shaking. "What do you want from me… W-who are you?!"

"I am the Guardian of Hyrule… the Guardian of Princess Zelda…" the person said. "I have come to warn you… If you harm Hyrule, or any of her citizens, I will slaughter you without mercy…"

Edward shivered, knowing that the person was speaking the truth. Such bloodlust and power hung about this cloaked person, it was almost as though death itself was personified in living flesh. Every word was full of wisdom and coldness, sending unpleasant tremors down the length of Edward's body.

"Is this an empty threat?" Edward asked, still feeling slightly foolish.

Within a moment the figure had a bloody hand clasped around Edward's throat, narrowed gray eyes staring directly into brown.

"I could kill you right now," the person laughed, "Crush your throat, suffocate you, burn you to death. Behead you, perhaps… or rip open your chest and pull from it your beating heart… Does it seem like an empty threat to you, boy?"

Edward gave a strangled gasp, nodding as much as the uncomfortable hold would allow him. "Yes, yes, I understand! Let me go!"

The person threw Edward against the way before turning around and retreating to the window.

"Remember what I have said to you," the chilling voice said. "I will not hesitate to kill you, Edward, if you harm Hyrule. This is a promise from I, the Sage of Cosmos."

------------

**Author's Note:** And there is Artemis… Anyway, end of chapter 7. Please review!!!!


	8. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Heyos, chapter 8!!! Well, there's going to be gore in this chapter too, but not as much as the exploding corpses in the last chapter. Just an old fashioned fist fight here. Anyway thank you to **Link's Ocarina Babe, Dark Lady of the Sith, Ezikiel, Anime Wildfire, Lupi Loop, Hououza, Piaugerieque Cattibreovocon, **and **The Fire Sage** for reviews!!! **Now here's a question from me to all reviewers, so far, who is your favorite character? I want to see who everyone likes the best... There'll be a new character introduced in this chapter, so you might change your mind, but who knows? Another question: Who wants me to write a chapter about Artemis' beast slaying Vandellus' army?** _**The more votes, the more likely I am to write about the slaughter of the army!**_ Anyway, read on!!!

------------

Chapter 8: The Adventure Begins

------------

_"How are we to smuggle you from the castle, Your Highness?" Link asked, his voice confused. The two of them stood in the main courtyard, hidden behind a large foliage sculpture. Beside them, two hefty bags waited to be towed along with the pair._

_The bright morning sun shone down on Zelda's golden curls, making it sparkle. Truly she looked like a Goddess, golden hair spilling down her back in curls, blue eyes sparkling with mirth and every Goddess carved feature smiling. Zelda was radiant, even though she was wearing the dress of a simple peasant, every curve accentuated. In fact, she looked even more beautiful than she did in the palace, where she would be decked out in the fanciest, most elaborate dresses, her hair put up in the latest fashions, and her face bare of the heavy makeup._

_Zelda frowned at Link, sighing with disappointment. Turning her gaze upon the guard sleeping at the gate, the mischievous expression returned to her eyes. "First of all, Link, we do not want anyone to discover who I am along the road. It would cause Vandellus to react, and our travels would be much slower with a Royal retinue in our way. You are to address me as Zelda, understood?"_

_"Yes, High-, I mean, Zelda," Link quickly corrected himself as Zelda sent a death glare his way. It was going to be a very, very long trip…_

_"Now, you are going to escort me out on your arm. No one will recognize me like this, will they?" Zelda asked, motioning to herself. "After all, I am always wearing elaborate clothes, so why would I wear simple clothes such as these if I were a Princess?"_

_"But Zelda, what if they ask why you, a simple peasant, are with me?" Link asked, still confused._

_"You will say that I am your sister," Zelda replied, linking arms with Link._

_The young soldier seemed to shiver at her touch. It sent pleasant chills running through the length of his body, and caused his face to grow unbearably red._

_"Your Highness… you are as old as I, and it is known that Father does not have another child," Link muttered, stating the obvious._

_"Oh dear, you are quite right," Zelda murmured, placing a hand thoughtfully to her chin in thought. Her beautiful face screwed in contemplation, her foot tapping the lush grass as she sifted through her plans. It took a moment or two before Zelda finally smiled and laughed. "Alright, then while we travel, I will be your wife."_

_"My WHAT?!" Link shouted, causing the guard to jump up in alarm and look about wildly for the source of the unearthly screech. His wife?! It was worse enough that he had… feelings for her, but now she wanted to pretend to be something so, so… intimate?_

_"Hush, before half the ground hears you!" Zelda said, clapping a hand to Link's mouth. "Yes, I am your wife. Heavens, Link, there are some who are as old as us and they already have children! Pretending to be married will let us look a little less suspicious, will it not?"_

_Link's face by now had turned a beautiful tomato red. Now that he thought on it, he would much rather Zelda pretend to be his sister than his wife! But it would be a lot less suspicious, as Zelda had so kindly pointed out, for a husband and wife to journey together, than a brother and sister._

_"Dear Link, your face is crimson!" Zelda laughed, staring at her friend's incredulous expression. After her laughing had given way to giggles, Zelda smiled, grabbing her bag in one hand and Link's arm with the other. "Come now, it cannot be that hard to pretend to be married, can it?"_

_"B-but Zelda," Link muttered, looking at her with wide eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Link sighed resignedly. "Oh, very well. Wait a moment, there is still a chance that the guards might recognize you so…"_

_Taking himself from Zelda's grasp, Link bent down and rummaged through his sack. After a few moments of pulling out crumpled tunics and various sword sharpening stones, Link brought forth his black cloak. Taking it, he draped it about Zelda's shoulders and then pulled the hood over her head._

_Upon feeling the heavy fabric on her, Zelda began to feel a bit light headed. The tunic smelled of crushed pine and springwater… a pure, fresh scent that only lingered on one individual. Link, her Link… The cloak, despite its large bulkiness, made her feel safe, just as she did in Link's embrace when they were children._

_"You have a touch of cold, Zelda," Link said, smiling lightly. "Your voice is so hoarse that you cannot speak, and you cannot bear to be without warmth."_

_As if to play along with his story, Zelda gave a light cough, her smile visible to Link's eyes, making him almost blush bright red again._

_Hoisting his pack onto his shoulder, he held out his arm to Zelda, who took it willingly, and set off toward the guard._

_The guard awoke once Link gave a loud clearing of his throat. The poor man's armor clashed together rustily as he once again rushed to salute his superior._

_"S-Sir Link, what might I do for you today, Sir?" the guard stuttered._

_"Lower the gate, I must be going," Link replied, staring daggers._

_The guard once again stumbled off toward the tower, calling out to the people within to turn the turbine so that Sir Link might cross._

_As the heavy wooden gate creaked down, the guard returned to his post, staring curiously at Zelda, who shook slightly on Link's arm, afraid of being caught._

_"Who is this, Sir?" the guard asked, nodding his head toward Zelda._

_Link, conscious of Zelda's nails digging uncomfortably into his arm, flinched as he spoke. "This is my wife, Zelda Greene."_

_The guard smiled, laughing merrily at the couple. "Ah! Are you named after Her Highness, Lady Greene?"_

_"She has a touch of the cold, so she cannot speak," Link quickly said. "But yes, she was named after Her Majesty. In my eyes, she is as beautiful, if not more so than the Princess herself."_

_"How long you been married, Sir Link?" the guard asked._

_"Oh, I married before I returned, about a month before," Link said, "I wanted to tell Father, but I didn't know how he would react. Besides, I want my Zelda looking perfect when she meets my Father. You know how hard of a judge he is."_

_"Aye, that I do," the guard murmured. The drawbridge came down with a thundering crash, startling the guard from his reverie and sending him back to stiff attention. "Well Sir, I wish you and Lady Greene a fine day."_

_"Thank you, you as well," Link said, smiling and gently leading Zelda. Waving, the two started off across the bridge with great haste. As they rounded the corner, out of the castle's sight, Zelda tore off the hood and began to laugh._

_Link stared at her, eyebrow lifted in amusement as they continued down the streets, Zelda laughing and drawing attention to them._

_"I don't believe how easy that was," Zelda said, smiling. "If I had known it was that easy to sneak out of the palace, I would have had my cousin dress me up as a servant and convince the guards as you did. Although," she turned a quick glance upon him, "They seem scared of you, Link."_

_"Strike terror by intimidation," Link simply whispered in response. After a moment of silence Zelda spoke up._

_"So what are we going to do?"_

_"We head to Kakariko Village. By foot, we should reach it by noon," Link responded, continuing through the busy plaza, ignoring the calls of merchants, "We stay there the night, and in the morning, we get horses and head north toward the Silver Mountains. It will take six days to reach it, provided there are no distractions on the way and we cover good ground."_

_"Then let us walk," Zelda said, tightening her grip on Link's arm. "After all, I do love to walk."_

------------

Link sat at the counter of a musty tavern, a dirty mug filled with brown slop before him. Beside him, Zelda sat, sipping a glass of wine.

The Tavern was a small, dimly lit place. Small tables and chairs of dark colors were cramped about the tiny space, and pipe smoke drifted through the air, giving the place a hazy appearance. The smells of alcohol, smoke, vomit, and blood mixed through the air and made Link almost want to upchuck the contents of his poor stomach. About them, men that reeked of beer sat, gambling, mumbling, and doing crazy stunts that they wouldn't remember tomorrow when they woke up with a bad headache. Truly, the place was a pigsty.

Still, Link and Zelda had managed to secure two separate rooms (much to their relief) that smelled relatively clean. The price was fair, and a good deal lower than any other place, despite the terrible appearance. Believe it or not, some places were worse.

As he sipped the muck in his glass, Link was vaguely aware that every single man in the room had their greedy little eyes upon Zelda's beautiful visage. Instead of drinking in their alcohol, they drunk in the gorgeous features of a living Goddess. The young soldier could only guess what dirty thoughts were on the mind of these hooligans.

The only person seemingly uninterested in them was a hooded person. Their face hidden from view, they held a tiny book in their bandaged hands, reading it slowly, savoring every bit. Even more interestingly, a large sword, the size of Link's whole body, lay sheathed against the wall. The black lacquered sheath glittered in the dim light, the shimmering blue jewel on the pommel twinkled in the dreary setting.

The wielder was unaware of Link's glances though, since they seemed totally engrossed in their book. Somehow though, they gave off an aura of remarkable power. Almost like a sleeping giant was waiting to be aroused from a centuries' long sleep and wreak havoc upon the world.

Link's thoughts were broken as he heard the voice of a man beside him.

"Hello there, pretty," the man murmured, leaning against the counter and staring at Zelda. He smiled, teeth missing and some blackening. His coat buttons looked as though they were about to pop, Link noted.

Zelda simply stared blankly into space, ignoring the man's advances and drinking her wine quietly. Mentally Link cheered Zelda on, much to his own surprise.

"How's about you and I go around town…?" the man asked, smiling his toothless grin. He reached out and caressed Zelda's face with a slimy hand.

"Leave me, Sir," Zelda said, slapping the man's hand off and then wiping the spot vigorously as though a germ had touched her lovely skin.

"Come 'un now, Lovely, come with me!" The man said, grabbing Zelda's wrist and jerking her around.

Link found himself suddenly standing before the man, glaring menacingly into his eyes.

"Hands off my wife," he said coldly, the tone so menacing that Link didn't even know he could sound as such.

If the poor fool wasn't intoxicated, he would've known that the glare that Link was giving him now meant that the soldier wasn't afraid to kill him. Sadly, he was intoxicated, so the man simply smiled, pushing his face in Link's, his reeking breath making Link want to cut his nose off his face.

"Make me." With those two words, the man punched Link across the face with all his strength.

With the contact, Link's head rolled violently back, blood spewing from his nose.

Zelda cried out in an anguished gasp, her eyes widening considerably as Link's blood fell across her face. In the corner, the person looked up from their book, closing it shut and placing it upon their table.

Link slowly turned his gaze back upon the man, his cold blue eyes bursting into violent flames. Anger coursed through his blood like venom, and made his arms shake violently as he fought to contain himself.

"A pompous pretty boy can't even fight to defend his honor," the man said, smirking at Link's expression. "Your wife must be ashamed to call you 'er 'usband. You're a **failure**, boy, a failure!"

That was it! Link's eyes seemed to go wild with rage as he threw his arm back for a punch. Putting all of his hatred into it, the punch hit the man squarely in the jaw, sending him flying backwards and crashing into a table.

Men from all around the bar saw their companion fall, and suddenly grew roudy. Blood went flying as each man began to wail on each other. Soon enough, the drunken man was up again, and he turned back on Link, his jaw hanging from its socket.

Link, still fueled by anger, continued on with his little slugfest.

The fighting carried on for quite a while, Zelda screaming at Link to gather his wits about him, but still nothing could pull them from their angers.

As the drunk was about to throw a large wallop directly to Link's nose and break it once and for all, a bandaged hand came up and grabbed it.

The hooded person stood before the man, the man's arm firmly in their grasp. Turning their head upon the crowd, Link saw fiery blue eyes, even fiercer than his.

"STOP, YOU FOOLS!" The voice, strong, angry, and chilling, carried through the tavern, and instantly each man dropped their bloody fists and stared at the person.

"Causing one man's blood to fall from them is not satisfying, " the person said, "You aught to be ashamed of yourselves! Would your wives, or the Holy Trio want you to be doing such? Falling into a drunken stupor and then waking up with no memory of the night before? You could kill each other!"

The voice boomed, and instantly, each man dropped their gaze and looked down at bloody fists, ashamed, for once, for what they had done.

Link stood, stumbling. He clasped his hand to his bloody nose in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, but it only seemed to make it worse. His mind though, wasn't on the pain, but on the cloaked person before them. Who was it that spoke with such authority and confidence? That made total strangers be shaken with the depth of their crimes?

"And you," the person continued, turning their gaze upon the man who's arm she held in a fierce grip. "You are the worst of them all… You attempted to take another man's wife. Go to the Temple of Time and pray that you are forgiven for your offenses."

The man, still in a deep stupor, simply smiled, the same crazy smile that he gave Link after the young warrior had glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

Just as the man was about to hit them, the person took their other hand, drew it into a fist, and hit the drunk squarely in the face.

The impact sent the man flying through the air and crashing into the far Tavern wall.

Every person, especially Link and Zelda, stared in amazement as the person, simply acting as though nothing had happened, drew back their hood and casually wiped sweat from their brow.

Shoulder length brown hair cascaded freely out, and features inhumanly beautiful came into view. It was a woman, no older than Link and Zelda that had sent a grown man reeling through the air in a display of strength not of this world.

Her blue eyes sparkled with inhuman wisdom and power, emphasizing every delicate feature of her face. Her countenance was calm and yet somehow kind, and her very aura was pleasing and friendly.

The young woman's gaze averted from the men to Link and Zelda. She smiled pleasantly as she walked closer to them, setting their fears at ease.

"It was a foolish thing for you to attack them, young warrior," the woman said, her voice melodious and silvery. Her piercing blue eyes stared into Link's and then fell to his broken nose and the cuts about his face. "I know that it is hard to resist the temptation of anger, believe me, I have felt it too often myself…"

Link, although it hurt, made a valiant effort to smile. His jaw throbbed uncomfortably, making him wince and squirm in pain.

"Hold still for a moment…" the woman said, lifting a hand to Link's face.

Her very touch was gentle, sending waves of warmth down Link's body. It was as though he himself was being protected, almost as though this stranger was his mother…

The woman closed her eyes, chanting softly in a strange, flowing language.

Almost instantly Link felt something happening. His cuts stung slightly as they knitted themselves back together, his nose hardening back into its normal shape. What was this woman doing?!

A few moments later, the woman lowered her hand, opening her eyes and smiling at Link's cuts, nodding.

Placing a hand on his face, Link felt smooth, uncut, unscarred skin. His nose was no longer shattered to pieces… It was as though the brawl had never occurred.

There was only one answer to this… the woman had used magic… and power magic at that.

Zelda was the first to speak out, even though she was still in shock from the event that had occurred a few moments ago. Smiling gently, she extended a hand out to the woman.

"I'm Zelda Greene, and this is my husband, Link Greene," Zelda said, "We're passing through Kakariko."

The woman smiled, taking Zelda's hand in hers. "My name is Leto, a traveling mercenary, from Kokira."

The moment their hands met, time stopped and the world seemed to watch. It was a moment that would change both Link and Zelda's lives.

Elsewhere, someone laughed in amusement, smiling as this development took place. Beside them, a pair of lamp like eyes watched in silent waiting…

------------

**Author's Note:** Haha, cliffie! Anyway, here's Leto, the newest cast member, but what role will she play? Anyway, if you want more, review!!!!


	9. On the Road

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, and here's chapter 9! Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for answering my questions. So now it's my turn I guess. **If any of you have any questions, whether it be about me or the story, then don't hesitate to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my ability!** Thank you to **Hououza, Link's Ocarina Babe, Ezikiel, Guntou, Lupi Loop, The Eloquent Keyboard, Confesser, Piau, TheFireSage, **and **Anime Wildfire** for reviews! Anyway, on with the chapter!

------------

Chapter 9: On the Road

------------

_"Link, she's a mercenary, it's perfect!" Zelda whispered fiercely to her blonde companion. "You saw how she dealt with that drunken man! She literally sent him through the wall… with her bare fist! On top of that, she was able to heal your face using magic! Imagine what she could do with that sword, and think of the magic she can perform!" _

_The two of them were sitting at the bar, the night after the little… fist fight. Over sitting in their usual corner was Leto, still engrossed in the same book as yesterday, wildly flipping each page with great speed. The mercenary had no idea that Zelda and Link were discussing her, as addicted to her book as she was._

"_I've learned that mercenaries are tricky to deal with!" Link whispered in response, his eyes darting to the still unsuspecting Leto, "You can buy their talents, but you cannot buy their loyalty. If someone were to offer her the right amount of money, she could backstab us!"_

_Zelda sighed and then placed a hand to her chin, as she always did when she thought. And Link found that whenever Zelda thought, they were bound to do something dangerous._

"_Well, you are still my protection as well, Link," Zelda said, smiling, "If she were to backstab us, then I think you would be able to handle her, wouldn't you? You are, after all, the son of Commander John, are you not?"_

"_Yes, but my magic is not so powerful," Link replied, still looking at Leto, "And I doubt that I would even compare to Leto in a swordfight." Biting his lip, still more thoughts plagued his mind… how could a young woman have plenty more strength than himself, or his father? It struck Link as an odd thing…_

"_Link, come on!" Zelda muttered, pushing him off his chair and toward Leto. "She seems very, very trustworthy! Why not try? Nothing ventured, nothing lost, right?" _

"_B-but-."_

"_Go, NOW!" With that, Zelda put all her strength in and shoved Link with all her might, causing the poor Hero to loose balance and go stumbling toward Leto._

"_Watch out!" Link shouted as he came upon Leto, ready to fall on her._

_In an incredible display of self defense, Leto threw up a hand in a block, stopping Link easily while still reading. The young woman looked up and smiled, cocking an eyebrow in amusement._

"_Well good morning to you as well, Mr. Greene," Leto said, lowering her arm once she was sure Link had regained his balance._

"_Erm… Good Morning, Leto," Link stuttered, glaring at the ground, his face red with embarrassment, "We have something to ask you about…"_

_Turning her gaze back upon her book, Leto simply smiled. "You want me to accompany you on your travels."_

_Link blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"_

_Leto, flipping a page, pointed to her ear, smiling. "My ears are a bit more sensitive than you would think, Mr. Greene. I've trained for duty ever since I was old enough to pick up a sword."_

"_So… would you do it?" Link asked, "We would be more than willing to pay you here and now. Name your price."_

_Leto turned her gaze upon Link, still smiling. Taking her book, she creased the page she was on and shoved it beneath her cloak before turning her piercing blue eyes upon Link._

"_I would be more than happy to escort you and your wife to wherever your destination is," Leto replied, standing up and looking up in Link's eyes. "As for payment, I like to wait until the end, and the success of the trip before I am paid. Why would you want to pay for a terrible mercenary, after all? If you keep the money to yourself, I have no reason to backstab you, now would I?"_

_Link inwardly flinched as Leto asked the last question, her voice still pleasant. She had heard that as well? Oh, Goddesses, how badly she must think of him!_

"_It's quite alright, Mr. Greene," Leto said, taking her giant sword in her hand and strapping it to her back with great ease. "I understand how hard it must be to trust someone who can easily shift alliances. But I assure you, I am loyal to my client until the end, no matter how much money is offered to incite me against you. You can rest easy, I give you my word."_

_Somehow Link felt a little less untrusting, allowing Leto's pleasant smile to lull him into sweet security._

"_Now tell me, Mr. Greene, what is the task?"_

_------------_

The dirt trail through Hyrule field was scenic and easy. The sun shone brightly, the sky was cloudless. The surrounding area was covered in dark green grass, trees, and beautiful flowers. The slight breeze carried the sweet fragrance of the outdoors to the party of three on the road, shifting their hair along with it.

Link, Zelda, and Leto sat astride three horses, trotting along the wide open planes and enjoying the day. Link was at the head of the party riding a large chestnut mare with a white bane. The woman who had lent him the horse called her 'Epona' and said that she was the finest of her many horses, and that she would carry Link well.

Behind him, Zelda and Leto hung back, quietly talking to each other so that Link would not hear them. When laughter or a loud shout of disbelief came, Link felt himself growing extremely curious. What was it that the two women were talking about that was so amusing? It nearly killed him when he found that no matter what he tried, he still couldn't hear their beautiful voices whispering to one another.

"What is Kokira like, Miss Leto?" Zelda asked, this time aloud. She sat astride a beautiful white mare, its long legs skillfully dodging the rubble of the road, but still managing to keep a still stride.

"It is a very small and quiet place... Near the edge of the Lost Woods, so it is fairly hard to find. The village itself is composed of tree houses. It's stunning in the Autumn when the leaves change their color," Leto responded, "We make our living through weapon skills. I suppose you could call us a village of mercenaries."

"It sounds like a beautiful place," Zelda said, smiling. She looked to Leto's horse, a stunning black stallion.

The steed was larger than a normal horse, its legs long and muscular. Cole black eyes shone out from underneath a silky mane, far more intelligent than any animal's. The saddle was hewn of black leather, and although appearing simple, was of great quality.

"Is he yours?"

"Yes, he's been mine since I was a girl," Leto said, rubbing a fond hand through the horse's mane, causing it to give a satisfied whinny. "His name's Guard, it's said that he is directly descended from the Hero of Time's horse."

"He's a handsome horse," Zelda said, smiling. "I've rarely seen a more majestic creature than he. I've been among Her Highness' horses, and I must say that Guard dwarfs them in elegancy and beauty."

"You flatter us greatly," Leto said, smiling pleasantly.

"You must be annoyed with me asking so many questions, Miss Leto, and I apologize…" Zelda said softly.

"Nay, it is quite alright, Ms. Greene," Leto replied, chuckling, "Ask any questions that you might have. A great deal of things are learned by asking questions."

Turning her eyes back onto the road, Leto's smile faded a bit, though her eyes were laughing merrily. Sun shone on her, making her brown hair sparkle various colors and her blue eyes twinkle, it was almost as though the natural light had made her appear more than human.

"You seem extremely proficient in magic, Miss Leto, along with all types of combat," Zelda commented. "And you are blessed with tremendous strength, you handle that sword of yours as though it were a feather."

Leto stared at Zelda for a moment before throwing back her head in laughter. The sound sounded like the trilling of flutes, musical and pleasant. Laughter that Link could listen to for hours on end without tiring of it.

Placing a bandaged hand on the hilt of the large blade that was slung across her back, she drew it slightly from its sheath, keeping a steady hand on Guard's reins.

"This sword belonged to ancestor. She was a Sage from a foreign land, great in magic and strength," Leto said. "She is the reason that I have superhuman capabilities, the reason I can handle magic and carry a sword of such great weight."

"Do you have any idea who she might be? Her name perhaps?" Zelda asked. For some strange reason, she was growing a bit suspicious…

Leto's expression turned from a pleasant one to one of great thought. Removing her hand from the hilt of her sword, she turned and placed it atop the other.

"My parents didn't talk much of her… They said that she was not someone that they wanted to remember," Leto said. "She was quite stubborn and cold, despite her fantastic talents. So I was told by my Father."

"I see," Zelda said, slightly disappointed.

"Ms. Greene, your husband is quite the amiable man," Leto said, smiling at Link, her voice a whisper.

"He is awfully quiet and stubborn," Zelda argued, sending a glare at the unaware Link.

Leto smiled, laughing slightly. "An arranged marriage perhaps?"

"Almost like one," Zelda replied, remembering her naivety when she had made the vow. She had actually had a crush on Link back then… But didn't she have one on him now? No… it wasn't a childish crush, these were the feelings of a grown woman.

"Then perhaps it would enlighten you to know that Mr. Greene cares for you quite more than he lets on," Leto said, smiling mischievously.

"W-what?" Zelda stuttered. For the first time, Zelda was the one going bright red instead of Link. Link cared for her? "H-how would you k-know that?"

"The way his voice becomes less stern when he speaks to you. The way his guard seems to lower whenever he looks at you, the way his eyes soften…" Leto said softly, "It's clear he's in love with you, Ms. Greene."

Zelda's face deepened into crimson as she heard the words that came from Leto's mouth. Link loved her? Not when he acted so cold and so unlike the little boy that she had first fallen in love with. Was Leto simply teasing her?

"You can choose whether or not to believe me, Ms. Greene… But I think I know what I'm saying," Leto responded. She turned her head to the lowering sun, expression unreadable. "Don't let the one you love go on knowing nothing of your true emotions. It's a mistake I learned, and it's brought me nothing but heartache."

Until the night fell, they said nothing to one another, but Zelda sensed there was something more that Leto had gone through… Something that had crushed her heart more than anyone knew.

------------

_The expanse of the desert stretched out far beyond the naked eye. The silence was almost intolerable to a human being, bleach white sand blinded the eyes during the day, and the heat was unbearable._

_The stifling heat of the day had given way to the icy conditions of night, and with it rest for some creatures, and life for others._

_Amid the towering dunes of sand, men sat nestled around countless fires. Each man wore identical silver armor, emblazoned with the symbol of a rearing lion… the symbol of the kingdom Vandellus._

_More than a month ago they had set out in a march toward Hyrule, and now here they were in the middle of the fabled Desert of Illusions. It was said that somewhere within the sand land there stood the mighty Temple of the Sand Goddess, waiting for a worthy soul to take the countless treasures within._

_Each man was incredibly dirty, having not taken off their armor or bathed for a month. They whetted their thirst on bottles of beer and stale water, living off of moldy bread and rough strips of jerky. Their chain mail was caked with sand, and their swords dull with blood. Some sat casually, talking to one another while others sat up, green in the face and purging their stomachs. The horrible conditions had gotten to them all…_

_Somewhere in the inky darkness, golden eyes with slitted pupils watched the unsuspecting young men, waiting for the opportune moment to strike…_

_A young man stood far from his party, taking off his helmet and pouring the sand out of it… Had he looked behind him and at the massive figure behind him, he would've known of his sad fate…_

_He turned, and instantly his dark eyes widened with fear._

_A loud cry of terror echoed throughout the region. The men of Vandellus grabbed their spears and swords, looking about with fright on their faces. That was the cry of one of their men, they were positive…_

_Moments passed and nothing had happened. The desert yielded none of its terrors, and minutes passed. Each man began to visibly relax, unaware of the intense danger they were in._

_From the dark, a terrifying wolf arose, fangs flashing ominously as it dove in among the soldiers with hate in its glowing eyes._

_It was larger than the hugest of men, with a glittering silver pelt. Its legs were long and muscular, and claws so sharp that they could break the strongest of armor. Yellow, glittering eyes with slitted pupils radiated bloodlust, lips curling back in a furious snarl._

_The men lunged toward the beast in a futile attempt to kill it, fear clouding their minds and judgment._

_The beast roared, its voice deep and frightening, chilling each man down to the bone. It raised its terrible claws and brought them down, slashing through armor as though it were butter, blood spewing and falling upon the sand, staining it crimson. Men fell to the ground as dead corpses, eyes wide with horror, crimson liquid dripping from their mouths._

_Fear became great, and the men began to run away, not realizing that it was all for naught._

_The wolf lowered its ears to its head, blood dripping from its chops as it gave a horrible snarl at the fleeing party. With little effort, the beast lunged upward into the air and came crashing down before the men._

_It howled before lunging forward and taking men into its crushing jaws, breaking their bones and causing blood to fall like rain, wetting its silvery pelt._

_The slaughter continued, men falling to the ground in a symphony of terrible cries. The beast's bloodlust seemed far from sated as it killed with horrible ease. Not a single arrow, sword, nor spear had pierced its muscled body…_

_Soon only a dozen men remained, clutching onto each other and staring with horror upon the object of their fears._

_The wolf had become blood soaked, a vision of terror. Blood dripped thickly from its snarling muzzle, its fangs were coated in rich blood. Every massive paw was drenched in blood… The pungent, metallic scent of blood clogged their nostrils, making the men want to purge their stomachs._

_It advanced slowly toward them, a low and throaty growl deep in its throat._

_This was the end for the men…_

_The wolf lunged forward, jaws open and claws pulled forth._

_The men screamed for the last time before they fell to the ground, as dead as their brethren, blood leaking out and forming a deep pool about their mangled bodies._

_The beast disappeared into the night, leaving the gristly scene as it was._

_The landscape, once so peaceful and tranquil had turned into a living nightmare. The snow white sand was no longer the same color, instead it was a deep crimson. The bodies of countless men littered the clearing, and once again the same deathly silence had been returned…_

_Somewhere far away, someone stood on a lake and laughed._

_------------_

"Link! Link, wake up!" someone shouted.

Link felt himself being violently shaken from sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes a crack to see Zelda and Leto bending over him, their faces white with worry.

"What…?" Link murmured, looking about frantically. "Where is the desert… and the slaughter?! What happened?!"

"You had a nightmare, Link," Leto said gently. "It's nothing to worry about. Now come on, we all need our sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day…"

"Are you alright Link?" Zelda asked her friend, the worried look still painted across her face.

"I'm… fine," Link said, smiling. Despite what he said, he was still shaking from that horrible nightmare. The wolf… its snarls, and the horrible screams… It all seemed so real.

He lay down upon the ground, the blanket around him and keeping him warm. Somehow though, he couldn't fall back into the same peaceful sleep. And so, he drifted in and out of sleep, his mind still wildly thinking of what he'd seen.

------------

**Author's Note:** Chapter 9 is done! Anyway, if you guys want more, then you know what you have to do!!! Review!!!


	10. A Moment Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hiyas, and here is chapter 10, the first Zelink moment in the entire story. You are all probably jumping for joy, aren't you? Anyway, here's another fun question for you all. **How old do you think I am?** I'm not going to tell you, but it'll be fun to see what you guys think. Thank you to **JimmyDANj2, Kanamay, dannysam4ever, Link's Ocarina Babe, Hououza, Ezikiel, Wind Demon93, Lupi Loop**, and **TheFireSage **for reviews. Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 10!!!

------------

Chapter 10: A Moment Alone

------------

The following morning after Link's nightmare or 'violent spasms' as Leto so fondly put it, the trio awoke at the crack of dawn and began packing up their things.

Leto, the first done of the three, had already tied her saddlebag to Guard and was busy tying bandages over her arms, her back to her two comrades. The dull morning light made her hair break into various hues of colors, her blue eyes as misty as the thickly fogged Hyrule Field.

Zelda caught glance of nasty scars and burn marks running down the length of their friend's arm. Scars crisscrossed one another in a strange pattern, as permanent as the tattoos on Link's arm.

Leto, well aware of Zelda's glances at her disfigured arms, turned and smiled at her. She bore no ill will toward her friend for staring, it was clearly through concern that the glances were done in.

"They're ugly, aren't they?" Leto asked, still smiling.

Zelda snapped out of her seemingly intense glare and looked worriedly into Leto's eyes. Her face turned a bright red as the mercenary dropped the long length of bandages and stood up, walking in a slow and easy gait to Zelda.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Zelda trailed off as Leto's piercing blue eyes stopped any further protests.

The young mercenary held up her right arm, the more scarred of the two with its vicious blade, whip, nail, and burn marks, and smiled calmly. "It's alright, Ms. Greene… I know why you were looking at them…"

"These scars are memories… some of them were fond, some done in anger, and some remind me of how much of a fool I've been in my short life," Leto whispered, her gaze never leaving Zelda's eyes. "It just goes to show how many memories, wonderful or cursed, occur in only eighteen years of our short lives…"

The moment of seriousness was broken as Leto grinned mischievously, almost as though sensing the questions about to surface from Zelda's mouth.

Putting her arm down, she pulled another roll of bandages from out underneath her long cloak and started wrapping it about the length of her arm.

"Imagine, if these are eighteen years of memories, what would my entire life look like?" Leto questioned, letting out peals melodious laughter. Still chuckling, Leto turned her back on Zelda, shoulders still rumbling with laughter as she walked away, idly wrapping her arms.

As she looked about the familiar landscape of Hyrule Field, the craggy mountains carved by the thumb of the Goddesses, the purple color of the early morning sky, the dew that dripped off every delicate leaf, Zelda felt as though there was something more to Leto.

Even though her friend was strong, cheerful, and beautiful to match, there was always something there…

Leto's blue eyes radiated a sadness… a sadness greater in depth than even Great Bay… Something had happened in the young mercenary's path that had left her so scarred and deeply hurting that it affected her even now, years after it had happened.

_'This is something that I will figure out myself…'_ Zelda thought to herself as she climbed astride her horse. _'Yes… I will find out what caused such sadness to creep into her eyes.'_

------------

'Clang! Crash! Ting!' The sound of two blades meeting in the afternoon cool echoed across the seemingly endless planes of Hyrule field.

Link drew his sword and brought it cleaving swiftly through the air toward his opponent, hoping to her off guard with his extreme speed.

Alas, the sword that was so much larger than his own met with the smaller sword, the impact ringing loudly, sparks issuing between the two blades.

Leto grinned at the young soldier before taking her gigantic sword with one hand and pushing forward slightly.

The force sent Link flying backwards, an astonished look plastered across his usually stoic face.

"Come now, Mr. Greene! Is that the best you can do?" Leto cried, still smiling.

The soldier panted in pain, rearranging his feet so that he would fall squarely on both. He, however, was unprepared for what would happen next.

Leto jumped into the air, her blade held readily in her hands. She twisted a somersault in the air and brought the blade cleaving down toward Link, the gesture so fast that he could hardly believe that someone with such a heavy sword could be possible of such a thing.

In a last attempt of defiance, Link sent his sword up to block as fast as he had dared. The two sparring partners went crashing into the ground, dust clouding about them, obscuring them from view.

Zelda coughed furiously, her mind feverish with worry. As soon as they had stopped for the day, Leto had grabbed her sword and challenged Link to a little fight, claiming that the two of them were getting rusty. Link, being the war axe that he was, immediately agreed. Now he was sent crashing into the ground after he was so sure that he was going to win…

"Are you two alright?!" Zelda shouted into the cloud of dust, waving her hand in a futile attempt to send the dust away.

"Yeah, but I think that Link here needs a bit of medical attention. He's got a nasty cut on his forehead," Leto called out. "I'm sorry Mr. Greene, I guess I misjudged my strength…"

"It's all right, Leto," came Link's pained reply to the mercenary's apology.

"Here, let me help you. You're probably feeling a bit dizzy from that," Leto said softly. Some shuffling was heard within the cloud, making Zelda assume that Leto was letting Link lean on her as they made their way out.

A rather humorous sight met Zelda as the two emerged. Leto held Link's right arm, supporting him easily with her great strength while Link limped, his stoic expression set into one of great distain. His blue eyes seemed to be pouting as though he wanted Leto to let him go so he could stand on his own to feet.

As they approached Link's soft sleeping palette, Leto immediately let go of poor Link's arm. The soldier's blue eyes widened in surprise as he fell to the ground, face first into his bedding.

"What was that for, Leto?!" Link shouted, getting up on his knees and glaring into the young woman's beautiful blues.

"Well, I thought you would be able to lower yourself down if we were at your bedding," Leto said, shrugging, "Perhaps we should... not spar anymore for a while after this. That was quite a knock to the head I gave you." The young mercenary bent down and pushed back Link's shaggy bangs, pointing to a raw, deep gash oozing blood and other bodily fluids onto Link's face.

"Can't you just heal it?" Link asked, slapping Leto's hand away and bringing his hand to rest on the nasty cut.

Shaking her head, Leto frowned. "I would rather it healed on its own. Nature should be allowed to take its course."

"Then how come you healed me at the tavern?" Link retorted, smiling. He thought he'd caught her off guard…

Leto laughed, shaking a hand as she stood, dusting her black pants off. "Oh, that's because you looked so horrible! Really, I'd never seen anyone such a wreck in a tavern fight before… You looked as though you'd been stomped on multiple times and had an accident with makeup…"

Link ground his teeth in frustration, glaring his infamous 'I'm going to kill you' glare at Leto, who had by now begun laughing aloud as she recalled Link's face during the fight.

"Ms. Greene, why don't _you_ take care of him while I go get some firewood?" Leto asked, still chuckling.

With that, Link's eyes went wide with horror. No, Leto couldn't do this to him!!! Didn't she know how he felt when he was alone with the Princess? No, she didn't know, but still Link couldn't help but feel that there was some other motive or hidden meaning that Leto had in mind…

"Leto!" Link whispered furiously as the young fighter turned toward the forest, large sword in hand. "Leto, you had better not leave me!!! I know you can hear me, Leto!!!"

Leto, upon hearing the young warrior's angry whispers at her, turned around, blue eyes shinning mischievously, her fine mouth quirked in an annoying little smile, and one eyebrow rose in amusement.

Much to Link's fury, all Leto did was mouth 'You'll thank me for this one day' before turning and disappearing into the falling night to 'search for firewood.'

"That is quite a bad gash, Link," Zelda said, crouching next to her friend. Taking a gentle hand, she softly pushed back his blonde locks to stare at the rent in Link's tanned skin.

Sharp shoots of electricity shot up Link's spine and spread through the whole of his back. Zelda was touching him… _Him_, the man that was part of this problem in the first place. The person that had ruined her perfect marriage to the perfect (yeah right!) man and ruined their perfect kingdom. The only thing that Link had done for Zelda was brought her closer to ruination than any of her previous ancestors.

Zelda was too busy staring at the cut to notice Link's blank expression. She searched through her thoughts, looking for the right moment… the right spell that Leto had taught her to cure flesh wounds… Even though Leto had wanted Link's wound to heal on its own, Zelda was more than willing to do it in her place, despite being very inexperienced with magic.

"Hold still, Link. This might sting a bit…" Zelda whispered, placing both hands on top of the gash. Closing her violet eyes, Zelda searched through her mind, delving far into her core, the source of her magic. There in the depths of her mind, swirling in rainbow colors, stood the energy necessary… Now all she had to do was take hold of it and bend it to her will…

The words flowed freely out from her mouth like water… Words that sounded so wise and noble, so strange and mysterious…

The gash wove together, almost as though a needle and thread were stitching the wound. The horrid smell of blood that had once clogged Zelda's nose faded into the milky scent of night air, the only remains of the crimson liquid drenched her hands.

Link touched his forehead in somewhat surprise. It was smooth and unscarred, as though Leto's sword had never touched its frail surface… Zelda was truly at natural in magic, it must have been inherited through her bloodline from the first Zelda, the Princess of Destiny who sealed away the Evil King.

"There," Zelda said, smiling at him softly. "I am none so bad at magic. Perhaps traveling with Leto was right to do, as I thought. And as I hypothesized, you, Link, are once again proven wrong."

Link frowned, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the Princess. "That is not fair, Zelda. You know that I am sometimes right."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Sometimes. But most of the time, who is right, Link?"

"…" The glare continued, turning even more intense. He hated it when she _had_ to prove that she was right. And though he might not want to accept it, she was more oftentimes right than he was, another trait that she had inherited from her esteemed ancestor.

Zelda's merriness did not last long, as her smile gave way to a deep, worrying, thoughtful expression. Her violet eyes overflowed with worry and doubt, something that Link had never seen in the Princess' eyes in his entire experience with her.

"Is something wrong, Zelda?" Link asked softly.

"It's nice not having anyone call me by my title," Zelda said softly, averting her gaze to the hard ground. "But I find myself missing home…"

"Is that what you are worried about, Zelda?" Link asked.

"No it is…" Zelda whispered. "Such terrible things I have heard about Artemis! She can kill men without touching them or saying a single word… bring people back from the dead, and summon powerful monsters to her aid. These things I hear about her… I cannot help but think that she will not take us lightly, Link."

Link's eyes flickered for a moment with something unreadable as Zelda continued on her rant.

"What if instead of helping us, she kills us? She certainly has the power to deal with the three of us!" Zelda said, burying her face into her delicate hands, golden locks shielding her further. "I cannot bear to think of you and Leto lying dead on the ground before me! Leto is too good a friend, despite her only being in our acquaintance for a few days! You… I care about you too deeply… sometimes so deeply it scares even myself, Link! When I think of you lying there, face down dead with blood leaking about you, I cannot bear it!!" Zelda's delicate shoulders shook with sobs.

Link was shaken. Zelda was crying? Zelda never cried, no matter how difficult the situation! No… he couldn't let her cry, if he did, they would all loose hope, especially him.

He gently placed his arms around the sobbing Goddess, pulling her sobbing figure into his chest. His hand made gentle circles about her back as he whispered sweet words into her ear.

"Zelda…" Link said as gently as he could, "I knew what I was getting into the moment that Rauru told me of Artemis' fearsome power. However, as dangerous as she may be, she is our last chance to break our vow. I would die to protect you, Zelda, and I know that Leto would as well. I can promise you though, that I will never die facing Artemis… I will always protect you, no matter what."

Zelda drew out from her friend's chest and looked into his blue eyes, and then she knew that it was no lie. He would protect her as he promised, she could see the determination there.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda said, smiling. "I…"

Link could feel her tightening her hold on him… their faces were mere inches from one another's. He was aware that he could count every single tear in her eyes, and count every lash about her eyes.

The distance began to close between their lips, Zelda's eyes closing… The two friends had no idea what they were doing, it was as though they were attracted to one another, an urge that could not be denied.

_'What am I doing?!'_ Link suddenly thought. _'I'm about to kiss the Princess of Hyrule, who is engaged to the Prince of one of the most powerful of Kingdoms! I shouldn't…'_

Link pulled quickly away, abandoning his hold upon the Princess. There was much regret and hatred in his mind as he lay down, turning away from the Princess' tearing eyes. If he looked into them again, he could not deny his feelings…

"We should get some sleep," Link whispered, throwing his blanket over his body, still staring into the dark. "Leto will be fine, no doubt just getting extra supplies within the forest."

His muscles relaxed as he felt the Princess leave her place by his side and slowly move toward her bedding. Still, even as he drifted into sweet slumber, he could feel her gaze upon him, and burned into his mind was the disappointment and hurt that he saw in her eyes as he rejected their kiss.

"Curses, Link!" Leto stood behind a large oak, staring at the sleeping couple. Her brow was furrowed in frustration as she kicked the tree as gently as she could, leaving a deep indent within its bark.

Leto hadn't been gathering wood at all, she'd been watching the scene between the two childhood friends, hoping that something would happen between the two of them. Alas, Link had pulled away.

"Hmm…" Leto placed a hand to her chin in thought, looking up night sky. "What can I do to get that fool to confess his feelings… Well, I'll just have to use plan B then… And if plan B fails, then I'll just keep trying…"

The howling of a wolf pierced the night sky, causing Leto to look in the direction of the mountain looming before them, the tips covered with dense fog in the dim moonlight.

"Either way, Artemis isn't going to have pity on them…"

------------

**Author's Note:** Hahaha, Chapter 10 is done. Oooh, Leto, you are such a scheming little punk, aren't you? Anyway, please review if you want more…


	11. The Writing on the Wall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Well, here is chapter 11. Alright, thanks for the guesses everyone! Believe it or not, I only started writing a year ago... strange, huh? Anyway, thank you to **JimmyDANj2, Link's Ocarina Babe, RuKiA RoJaS, The Eloquent Keyboard, Hououza, TheFireSage, Ezikiel, Lupi Loop, Anime Wildfire, **and** Confessor **for your kind comments. No Zelink this chapter, but its an important chapter reguardless. Enjoy.

------------

Chapter 11: The Writing on the Wall

------------

_Underneath a gray sky on the outskirts of Hyrule a sad, gristly scene was beheld._

_Within the small village of Iseed, a nightmare had become reality. A scene taken from a horror book and displayed in real life terms._

_Bodies littered a cold, wet ground. Their bodies were cut to pieces, blood pooling about their tattered, torn bodies, blank looks of horror had been etched on their faces in their moment of death._

_Houses were burnt to cinder, the only remains of their inhabitants bones, teeth, and pottery… Never had such destruction or cruelty been seen before, it was almost inhuman._

_Among the quiet of the ghostlike village, quiet sobs emanated from the ruins of a building._

_A young girl crouched amongst the debris, her face buried in her legs, her shoulders wracking with sobs. Her clothing was thin and torn, covered in the blood of her comrades… Her black hair was matted and crusty with blood, her odor was a pungent mix of sweat, blood, and ash._

_The young girl looked up as someone stepped into the area, boots crunching on the charred remains of wood._

_The young girl was quite pretty, but at the moment her eyes were swollen from crying, her delicate cheeks covered in ash and cuts. What stood out most prominently were her startling gray eyes, so guarded and vicious that even a grown man would stagger back in fright. They were eyes not meant to belong to a ten year old girl… they were the eyes of a killer._

_A tall, broad figure dressed in a cloak stood before her, their face hidden by the hood of their cloak. Such power was displayed by the confident manner they stood, and such hatred displayed itself upon seeing the ruins of the village._

_"Who are you?" the girl demanded. Her voice was cold and cutting, her gray eyes flashing in distrust. She had been too weak to defend her family and people, but she wouldn't die, not when her parents, older brother, and sister had risked their lives to save her own. Yes… she would live for them, even if she loathed her life so much now and felt as though she wanted to take a knife and slit her throat._

_"Such a melancholy scene…" the cloaked figure said, their gaze flickering through the charred remains. Their voice was a dull monotone, so deceiving. "Termina has done such terrible things… but never have I seen something so cold a merciless before…"_

_"You have not answered my question!" the girl shouted at the figure, getting to her feet and clenching her fists in rage. "Who are you, and why are you here?! As you can see, Iseed is destroyed, so go and let the dead rest in peace."_

_Upon hearing the young girl's brave voice, the figure turned their gaze upon her, taking in every feature before finally landing on her furious gray eyes._

_"You…" they murmured. "Gray eyes… I thought as much…"_

_"The slaughter of my village has nothing to do with the color of my eyes!" the girl shouted furiously. "What is important is that my people are dead and must be laid to rest. Be gone from this place before I make you!"_

_The figure advanced a few steps toward the girl, every step causing the hatred in the girl's eyes to grow tenfold until they became smoldering and stifling. "Termina was after you, no doubt. And who wouldn't go after the one destined to become the Sage of Cosmos… the very protector of the Royal Family and the whole of Hyrule. Your death certainly would have allowed Termina to harm the infant Princess and seize control of Hyrule."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, rat!" the girl said. "Leave this place, I demand it of you!"_

_"Allow me to introduce myself," the person said. They took a gauntleted hand to their hood, lowering it and revealing their face._

_Shaggy brown hair fell about a roughly scarred face. Piercing green eyes stood out from under thick brows… this man was the epitome of power… The girl's tanned skin whitened as she stared upon his face, but never did her piercing grays leave his eyes._

_"I am Mathias of Hyrule… I am His Majesty's Royal Wizard and most trusted advisor," Mathias spoke. "I was sent here by the King to ensure that this village was safe, and though I went with the greatest speed, it appears I was still too late…"_

_"I'm well aware of who you are," the girl said, regaining her defiant composure. "And I know the things that you can do… You use your magic to break people mentally with torturous illusions… a cruel yet efficient way to get the information that you need."_

_Mathias chuckled, shaking his head. "I would expect no less from the Sage of Cosmos."_

_"I have no idea what you speak of," the girl said, glaring. "Why would a country seek to kill a young girl with no power?"_

_"It isn't what you are, it is what you will become that they fear," Mathias explained, "The Sage of Cosmos… the most powerful of the eight sages of Hyrule, created by the Goddesses for the sole purpose of protecting the Hylian Crown and the land itself."_

_"I have no such power!" the girl retorted._

_"You deny that you have never heard voices in your sleep… strange dreams that came true? You've never wished something, and it came true?" Mathias replied, "Furthermore, your eyes are gray, the color of the stars, no other has eyes such as yours. If I am correct, on your right shoulder there is a tattoo of Yin and Yang, the delicate balances between the forces of good and evil... the mark of the Sage of Cosmos."_

_"…Yes, I have such a mark," the girl replied, grasping her arm._

_"I am offering to take you under my wing," Mathias said, "I'll take you back to court, and there you will study as my apprentice… If I am correct about your talents, you will surpass me faster than any other. After your training is complete, you will take up residence in the Temple of Cosmos, located at the top of the Silver Mountains, and there you will keep watch over the land."_

_For a moment there was silence as the girl stared down at her bloodstained hands. If she took this opportunity, then perhaps when she was powerful enough, she might take revenge over Termina for the deaths of her comrades. Anger, hatred, and sorrow burned through her very veins…_

_"I'll go with you," the girl responded carefully. "But first I must give my people a proper burial…"_

_Mathias nodded, smiling for the first time. "I will help you… But I must ask, what is your name, young one?"_

_The girl started off in the direction of an open field, never gazing back upon Mathias. "My name is Artemis."_

_------------_

"We're almost there," Leto said, gazing at the ever growing figure of the Silver Mountains.

Hyrule field's familiar grassy plains were starting to give way to the rocky boulders and rugged grounds of mountains. As always, the sun was high in the sky, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. It was a bright and cheerful day in Hyrule.

Sadly, things were not that way with the trio of companions.

After the incident between the two of them, Link had remained isolated and cold toward his companions, especially toward poor Zelda. It was as though he had lost his heart completely. Even his stoic nature was better than dealing with this new introverted personality.

Zelda was not fairing well either. Unlike the days before, she did not speak to Leto as she usually did, instead she adopted the countenance she used as Princess: regal, composed, and formal. She had resigned herself to only speaking when asked a question, her blue eyes no longer held their defiance, instead they were hurt and sorrowful.

Leto hated seeing her friends in such a state. Though she had only known them for so short a time, and she was working with them for only until the job was done, she felt close to them. She had to end their suffering somehow… but how?

"How long will it take us to get up the mountain?" Zelda asked in a quiet tone. Her pretty face had no smile splayed across its features, and her voice held no life. She was plain and dull without them, a sad sight to behold.

"I believe it will take us quite a while," Leto said, looking up to the summit, hidden in fog. "It is better that we rest in the next town and then start our climb tomorrow morn. I'm sure that we will need plenty of strength."

"The nearest town is Iseed…" Link whispered, pulling on Epona's reigns slightly. "It lies at the foot of the Silver Mountains. We shall head there and stay the night at an inn, wake up at dawn, and begin our climb." Without another word, Link gently urged Epona into a gallop, taking off in the direction of the village.

Leto sighed heavily, leaning onto Guard's broad neck and furrowing her brow in frustration. _'This is an utter mess. If they weren't such blockheads then my job would be so much easier… Oh well, I'll keep trying…'_

------------

Iseed was a tiny town, nestled at the very foot of the looming form of Silver Mountain.

Its cobblestone streets were filled with various shops, houses, and merchants from all parts of Hyrule. Songs were sung merrily, joining in with the cool spring air and heard from miles around. Young children played in the streets with their toys and pets, laughing brightly and welcoming visitors. Nobles walked here and there, chatting and gossiping as they shopped for the latest fashions and tokens to add to their numerous wealth.

Yes, Iseed was a successful town indeed.

"It's so busy here…" Link murmured, pushing his way through the heavily populated street. Men, women and children pushed and shoved at him, not even aware of his presence.

"Iseed is a very successful trading place and tourist attraction," Leto responded, smiling as a tiny child waved at her. "It is said in Kokira that Artemis, the Sage of Cosmos, was born and raised for ten years of her life here. That is why the Temple of Cosmos is so close to here, it is because Artemis feels a longing to be close to home."

Zelda furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought that Iseed was destroyed one hundred years ago, during Artemis' childhood. Artemis hasn't left the temple for over one hundred years, so why would she be aware of its presence?"

"Artemis has many powers. She has the power of seeing into the future, as well as locating any person she wishes," Leto responded. "Kokira has a good many documents that the Royal Family does not have. That is why I know so much… In fact Artemis' teacher, Mathias, was from my village, and so we have a large amount of sources."

Link, who had begun tapping his foot on the cobblestone street, shot an impatient glare at Leto. "Come now, we must be finding a place to stay. We must sleep if we want to have enough energy to climb tomorrow morning."

"Very well, Mr. Greene, though I do not know what you are so impatient about," Leto muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "Come, I have been here many a time before, I know the perfect inn for us to rest our weary heads in."

------------

_A figure dressed in blue robes stood in the heart of Iseed, hood lowered over their head._

_Their face turned about the sleeping town, an almost nostalgic look appeared in sharp gray eyes as their gaze traveled slowly over every building._

_"Time has been cruel to me…" a melodious voice whispered. "Iseed is no longer a tiny village… it enrages me that my people's memory has been defiled in such a way. Greed has turned my once humble village into a place for greedy souls to make Rupees…"_

_They slowly sauntered forward, their boots clacking on the cold street. The cover of night had certainly made Iseed appear more tranquil… quieter than it had ever been since the cold day one hundred years ago…_

_Their gaze came upon a small building, an inn by the look of it. A window, covered by a cheap curtain was their target. Luckily there was no soft glow of a candle, meaning the person within had already fallen asleep._

_Soft words floated through the night air, sounding beautiful… like music without instruments._

_The cloaked figure was lifted into the air toward the window, almost as though some invisible force was at work…_

_With a quiet hand, the window opened and the curtain slid back, allowing the soft glow of the moon to filter into the darkened room._

_Two teenaged women were asleep in their beds. One with brown locks and the other soft blonde. Both women had wisdom etched into every feature and were beautiful beyond compare, however, the cloaked figure stared only at one._

_"Princess Zelda…" the person said quietly, eyes looking at the young Princess' sleeping face. Sleep somehow released all worldly cares from Zelda's features… she looked like the adorable little girl she once was so many years ago._

_"…Link…" the Princess' features became pained and a lone tear, as clear and sparkling as crystal, leaked down her pale features._

_"Poor girl…" the person whispered, extending a delicate hand upon Zelda's face and gently pushing away a stray lock of soft gold. "To love someone and to have their feelings rejected… the feeling is overwhelming, isn't it? Just like your ancestor and her tragic love with __**him**__. Everyone is born into their own place, and sometimes those that we love the most are the ones that we must part with…"_

_The cloaked figure spoke a few words silently, their hand glowing a light blue for a split moment before returning to normal._

_Withdrawing their hand, they gazed down sadly at Zelda, sighing slightly._

_"Magic locks over your emotions… For one who has never used magic before, you have certainly have much power…" they whispered. "I see layers of magic upon you, all said in the old tongue, holding back your feelings for that boy. You must love him dearly to use such powerful magic to dull your pain, Princess."_

_As they reached a hand into the sleeve of their robe, they found a large blade, poised at the back of their neck._

_Slowly turning their gaze, the person saw that the young Princess' companion had awakened._

_The girl's blue eyes were feral and penetrating, every beautiful feature was creased with power and anger. The large sword was held in their right hand without much difficulty… This girl would kill without remorse or hesitation, it was in her terrifying gaze and cold aura._

_"Stand away from her," the girl spoke in a cold tone, her eyes hardening further. "Stand away or else I shall kill you."_

_The person simply turned and glared back, a smile curling on their delicate lips. This girl would die to protect her friend…_

_"You would protect her with your own life?" the person asked, tone mocking, "How sweet and utterly sickening."_

_"Be silent, I am the one at the advantage here, Sage," the girl said._

_The person appeared unmoving, but within there was nothing but shock._

_"How do you know who I am?" the person whispered softly._

_"Your eyes… I caught a glimpse of them as you came into the room. Only one person has gray eyes, and that is you, Artemis, Sage of Cosmos," the girl said. She gently took her blade and held it to the cloaked person's neck. "You are the Sage of Cosmos? What a joke, I would expect you to know I was behind you."_

_"Do not judge when the battle is finished until the victim falls," Artemis said coldly._

_The girl's sword was thrown from her grasp suddenly, planting itself into the wall with a loud 'thud.'_

_Artemis rose a delicate hand out toward the girl, closing it in a clawlike motion._

_The girl immediately collapsed to her knees, holding her throat and gasping for air. Something was suffocating her to death, an invisible force…_

_Artemis slowly walked over to the girl, staring into her stark blue eyes with indifference as she watched the young person breathe heavily for air. A sick, twisted smile appeared on her face as she delicately touched the girl's face._

_"Do not bother trying to escape with a counter spell," Artemis said softly, laughing. "Now, tell me… Who is in control now, girl?"_

_"I… I will not give up…" the girl gasped. Her blue eyes stared directly into Artemis' grays, as cold and brave as they were at the beginning._

_This girl didn't show any signs of fear of death or desertion toward her comrades. A very different, and interesting girl._

_"What is your name, girl. Speak it, I will not forget it," Artemis demanded._

_"Why should I tell my name to you," the girl spat, gasping as her throat was crushed further. "You've done nothing worth deserving to know my name or respect."_

_"Very brave of you to speak while you are being killed…" Artemis smiled. "I could crush your throat… snap your neck, send images of gore into your head, or slowly burn you to death, and yet you face me with courage. Your eyes remind me of mine… perhaps we are not so different."_

_"I defend my friends with my life," the girl replied with ease. "I allowed people precious to me to die, but no more. You may kill me, but I will take you with me, Sage of Cosmos, no matter how powerful you are!"_

_Artemis remained silent for a moment before raising her hand into the air. "I will teach you a lesson… you cannot protect everything without power. Not everyone can stop everything…"_

_"We can try as best we can!" the girl insisted._

_"Hmph… say hello to Link for me, would you?" Artemis said, smiling coldly. She spoke a word quickly and quietly, words that made the girl's eyes light up with recognition and horror._

_The girl went flying into the opposite wall, her form slamming against it, blood spewing forth from her mouth as she slumped there, unconscious as blood leaked from her head._

_At the sound of the girl's pained cry, Zelda awoke. Upon seeing her comrade lying crumpled against the wall, she screamed. Rushing out of bed on naked feet, the Princess ran to her friend, taking her into her arms and cradling her._

_"Leto… Leto, please wake up!" Zelda muttered into her friend's shoulder. Blood leaked onto her nightdress and smeared her face, but still she held the girl there, muttering things into her ear._

_The Princess turned her furious violet eyes upon Artemis, glaring at the Sage with burning anger and hatred._

_"Who are you!" she demanded, eyes piercing into Artemis'. "What do you want? Why did you hurt Leto?"_

_Artemis gazed into Zelda's eyes with an icy glare. Electricity flowed between the two, their eyes communicating and reading each other's._

_With one last look at the unconscious and bleeding Leto, Artemis pointed to the far wall with a delicate hand as she turned and leapt through the window, ignoring Zelda's cries of fury and anger._

_The young Princess turned her gaze upon the wall, her purple eyes widened in surprise…_

_There, written in Leto's fresh blood were words so ominous and eerie that it made Zelda's body spasm with violent shivers._

_'Pursue me no more… Ragnarok is upon you.'_

_------------_

**Author's Note:** Artemis once again makes an appearance and a little demonstration of her mighty power is shown once again! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I left it with a large cliffie. Anyway, if you want to unlock the next chapter, you know that you have to review!!!!


	12. Beloved Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note: **Last chapter Leto was sent bowling across the room by Artemis, blood was pouring from her body and such... Let's see what happens, shall we? Thanks to **Link's Ocarina Babe, The Eloquent Keyboard, Ezikiel, Confesser, fantasymask, Guntou, Lupi Loop, TheFireSage, **and **Hououza **for all your kind comments. Anyway, here's chapter 12, enjoy.

------------

Chapter 12: Beloved Friend

------------

_"Link, wake up!" someone was violently shaking him from the gentle, painless slumber of his dreams… Dreams that involved Zelda's smiles and her loving embraces… dreams where their rank in life didn't matter… Dreams that weren't haunted by the burning reminder of Zelda's sorrowful face when he had pulled away from her._

_Link painfully opened his blue eyes to find Zelda shaking him into painful consciousness. His pulse quickened when he saw the young Princess' sorrowful face._

_Zelda's nightgown front was doused in crimson blood, along with her hands and face. Her hair was in disarray and her violet eyes were leaking tears, red and swollen from her sobs. The usually composed countenance that Zelda kept about her was broken into shards…_

_"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked gently. He hadn't seen her so distressed, even after her father had taken away her favorite books._

_"You have to hurry, it's Leto…" Zelda sobbed, grabbing Link's arm._

_A huge sense of panic rose within his gut. What was wrong with Leto?_

_He allowed himself to be led to his companion's room by Zelda, stumbling like a drunken man through the dimly lit corridors of the inn. A horrifying sight met his eyes, stealing his breath away and making bile rise to his throat._

_Their proud, strong friend Leto lay frighteningly still on the floor of their room. Her blue eyes were closed, crimson liquid leaked from her hairline and spilled from her mouth. Blood pooled about her still form, a frighteningly dark pool in the dim moonlight._

_Link's gag reflex took control as he saw Leto's dead form. He had seen dead, mutilated bodies before, but it was worse when the person lying still was a close and dear friend. How could someone as strong as Leto fail? Who had done this too her._

_The room spun about him and he became extremely nauseas. His hand grasped the threshold as he took a moment to register what he had seen…_

_Raising his gaze to the wall, he saw Leto's large sword buried deeply into the stone wall, and a gristly message that made his blood run cold in his veins._

_"…It was Artemis, wasn't it?" Link whispered to Zelda softly._

_"I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop her from being hurt…" Zelda said softly._

_Link ran over to Leto's still form, bending down next to her. Taking a gentle hand, he placed it on Leto's throat, searching for a pulse, wishing with all his heart that she wasn't gone…_

_A faint and dull throbbing pulsed underneath Link's cold fingers. Leto's pulse was there, but just barely… He turned a frantic gaze upon Zelda, his blue eyes shinning with unshed tears._

_"You stay here, I'll go run and get a doctor," Link said, his voice trembling ever so slightly. He stumbled to his feet, ignoring the pungent metallic odor clogging his nostrils. Without a single sound, Link ran as fast as he could out into the cool night knowing that with every moment that passed, Leto's life was dying, like a flickering ember._

_------------_

Link paced the long corridor of the inn, every step echoing through the stone walls. His blonde hair was mussed, honey stubble covered his cheeks, his blue eyes were filled with intense worry and sorrow.

Dull light filtered through the holes in between the curtains… giving the building a melancholy feel…

Behind a wooden door, Leto lay dying, Zelda at her side and the finest doctor in town attempting to save her life. It had been a good many hours since the doctor had entered, his tools at his side and a determined expression in every feature of his face.

Link was still numb with shock and pain. Leto, the beautiful, powerful, and kind warrior had been easily defeated by the Sage of Cosmos. Artemis truly had lived up to her name… she was as powerful and merciless as records had claimed.

He clenched his hand, biting the side of his cheek so hard that blood spurted, filling his mouth with the sickeningly sweet taste of blood.

Artemis… she had entered the inn and defeated his friend, leaving her on the edge of death and leaving a threatening note on the wall written in blood. She would pay… Link would make sure of it…

Link's thoughts were interrupted as the door to Leto's room swung open, revealing an extremely exhausted Zelda.

Her beautiful face was clouded with hopelessness and extreme pain. Dark circles were visible underneath her eyes, her lids swollen and red. Her hair wasn't combed, instead it was wet from Zelda's rushed shower. She had washed the blood from her body, but somehow in her eyes there was still that same look of shocked pain as fresh as it had been only a few hours ago.

Zelda took a shaky breath, her eyes swirling with tears. It was apparent she was trying to keep herself from bursting out with tears… whatever she had to say, it couldn't have been good.

"Leto is in critical condition…" Zelda whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "The impact against the wall made her organs erupt… her chest cavity is filled with fluids… she's literally drowning internally. She's bleeding internally… The list goes farther… but…"

"Zelda…" Link whispered, seeing the tears filling his friend's eyes. She was about to break, he could tell.

Leto was probably the only female friend that Zelda could tell everything to… Years in the castle hadn't allowed the young Princess to make friends like a normal girl.

"…The doctor said he doesn't know what to do…" Zelda whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

Suddenly Zelda was in his arms, crying wildly into his shoulder.

Her tears seeped through his tunic, her small hands clung to him. Zelda was broken mentally and emotionally…

Link felt his own tears come to his eyes as he held Zelda in his arms. Sobs wracked his body as he buried his head in her blonde locks.

For the first time in his eighteen years of living, Link Greene cried.

------------

The hours trickled painfully by… every second nerve wrecking and frought with nightmares. Night fell upon the inn when the doctor finally emerged from Leto's room, his eyes lowered resignedly.

Link and Zelda turned, staring hopefully as the doctor shut the door.

He met the duo's eyes with sadness, shaking his head. In that moment, the little hope they had left diminished. Zelda buried her face in Link's neck, taking slow and shaky breaths in a futile attempt to calm herself.

"I've tried everything…" the Doctor whispered. "She's not going to last much longer… she was asking for you, you'd best go… Make her last moments the best…"

Without another word, the doctor gave them a sad smile before taking off down the hall and loosing himself in the darkness of the night.

"Zelda… try to smile for her," Link whispered to the young woman as he approached the door, hand held on the knob.

Link felt Zelda withdraw herself from his strong arm before shaking her head, a small, fake smile plastered on her unwilling mouth.

Link smiled as well, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, bracing himself for the sight within. He slowly turned the knob, every moment cracking his heart even further…

------------

Leto lay in bed, her hair splayed across the pillow, her features was pale as death, sweating feverishly. For the first time in their short acquaintance with her, Leto looked as helpless as a child. It was a sad sight to behold.

Zelda left her place by Link's side, gently walking over to Leto and placing a hand on her scarred arm.

"Hey there, Leto. It's me, Zelda," Zelda whispered, stroking Leto's arm like a mother.

Leto's eyes flickered open halfway, azure showing through slightly. Her pale lips quirked up in a warm smile, her eyes flashing with pain at the small strain.

"Hey there guys… I guess I don't look to well, do I?" Leto whispered, her voice a faint whisper.

"No, you're better than ever," Link said as cheerfully as he could manage. His heart was cracking at the pitiful sight of the once strong warrior. A few days ago Leto sent a drunk flying through a wall, now she was barely strong enough to lift a finger.

Leto merely smiled, laughing slightly. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

Link bit his lip in pain. Leto was as perceptive as she always was, even though she knew she was dying, she was still able to smile. Would he have that same strength when the time came for him to go?

"I know that I'm done for… I knew it the moment I drew my blade," Leto murmured. "Artemis is not a force to be trifled with… She's ruthless and powerful. Her spell not only threw me against the wall, it destroyed my innards… Not even my healings spells could heal something as bad as this… I'm done for…"

"There has to be some way… some sort of spell that can save you, Leto," Zelda said, shaking her head. She wouldn't accept this… it was impossible to accept something like this…

"Zelda, my life force is dwindling… there's nothing I can do," Leto said hoarsely, smiling again. "I'm sorry I couldn't complete that job for you."

"Don't talk, we'll go get another doctor… some magic-user," Link whispered, as unwilling to accept the young mercenary's fate as Zelda was. Sobs choked his words…

"Hah… you had better not cry, Link," Leto whispered. She swallowed heavily, giving a deep and shuddering breath inward. "You've got to be strong… I'm glad that I set eyes upon Princess Zelda for once in my lifetime."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock, causing Leto to chuckle weakly.

"Yes… I knew about it all… How you and Link are going to Artemis to break your vow…" Leto said softly. "Now listen, there is vital information that I must say…"

Leto appeared to choke down some blood, as a tiny dribbled down her chin as she spoke.

"Artemis has every right to be angry with the world…" Leto whispered. "It's failed her time and time again. She never chose her own path, and everyone she ever loved had died because of their association with her… Imagine one hundred years of living and already you've lost your family, friends, and loved ones, and you're destined to live forevermore without them… It's like an eternity with a dagger in your heart… a lonely existence."

Leto gave a sudden cough, liquid poured forth from her mouth in a stream of blood. Zelda clutched at Link's hand as Leto stilled, taking a shuddering breath before continuing, her voice clogged by liquid.

"Artemis is unbeatable… Though she won't kill Zelda, she'll kill you Link…" Leto said, her throat gurgling. "I've been reincarnated for many years, my line served Hylian Royalty for many years… One of my incarnations knew you in a past life… Link, Hero of Time…!!"

Link's mouth was firmly shut, his eyes widening. Was he the reincarnation of the Hero of Time? Was that the reason why he looked so much like the Hero?

"Link the first was a righteous man… he fell in love with Princess Zelda, your ancestor, Highness, and the two of them engaged in a passionate romance… However, times were rough in Hyrule, and in order to insure Hyrule's survival, Zelda was married away to an aristocrat from a foreign country…" Leto explained. "Artemis had a soft spot for Zelda, since she taught the young Princess her magic. You might say that Artemis was almost like an older sister. When Zelda went after Link, and found he had left her for another land, Artemis flew into a rage… she caught the Hero and killed him viciously."

"What does this have to do with our vow?" Zelda whispered.

"Link and Zelda made such a vow, but it was quite weaker than yours. Link died when Zelda was still unmarried, so the spell reincarnated his soul into you, Link," Leto whispered weakly. "Your bond is so strong, Link and Zelda, because the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny's vow still lives… very weakly, but it still lives… Which is the reason why the vow you made as children was strengthened…"

Leto's eyes flickered slightly, her face turned even paler, and her hand's warmth slowly dwindled. "I don't have much time left… But you can't give up… Go after Artemis… She… she is the one that you must reach… only she can break it…"

Zelda gave a shuddering sob as she watched her friend fade away, not even comforted when Leto gave a weak smile, laughing slightly.

"You guys… the short time that I've spent with you two has been the greatest in my entire life… Don't… don't forget me… Good… goodbye…" Leto whispered. With a shuddering gasp, Leto seemed to sink into her pillow, eyes dilating and engulfing her gentle blues. Her warm touch faded into the coldness of death, her hand hanging limp in Zelda's desperate grasp.

Her heaving chest slowly gave, and held still, her eyes closing for the final time. Still, her smile never left her face, even as the last of her life left her fragile form.

"...Leto?" Zelda said softly. She shook her friend's gently… no response… "Oh Goddesses… Leto, no… No, come back, we still need you. Leto, please wake up… please say that you're only joking… You can't go Leto, don't give up… Leto…" Tears fell from Zelda's eyes as she buried her face in Leto's limp form.

At ten o'clock at night, Leto of Kokira closed her eyes and breathed her last… At ten o'clock, Leto, beloved friend and powerful warrior died a slow and painful death at the young age of eighteen.

------------

**Author's Note:** (Cries into sleeve) Ohhhhhh, Leto!!!!! No, I can't believe I just did that… but believe me, it was necessary… (Sniffles) Please review if you want to know what happens…


	13. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 13. Last chapter, Leto died, but we still haven't seen Link's reaction. Let's see what happens… Thank you to **xbluxmoonx, dannynsam4ever, Hououza, Kenzay-San, Link's Ocarina Babe, Guntou, Raigo, Shadow Hylian, Ezikiel, **and **TheFireSage** for reviews. They really help me... Although whenever I have insomnia, I seem to write good stories. I wrote this story after a really bad case of insomnia, and another successful story when I had another bout of insomnia. Strange how that works... Anyway, go ahead and read and enjoy, I hope I don't disappoint.

------------

Chapter 13: Revenge

------------

_Link's eyes widened drastically as he stared at Leto's lifeless form. He stumbled over to the window, leaning against it with one hand, hoping to ride out his shock._

_She was gone… Leto would never laugh again, never smile again, never draw her sword again… All that was left of her existence was her body along with the words and memories that lived on in their hearts…_

_"Damn it, Leto," Link whispered, pounding his fist against the wall. His body shook violently as he finally cracked. Tears fell like rain to the ground… tears of anger, loss, and pain. Was this how Artemis felt for eternity? It was unbearable._

_"Leto, you can't be dead…" Link muttered, turning and glaring down at the still smiling corpse. His anger only grew as he glared at it as though it hadn't once held the soul of a wonderful person. "Damn you to hell, Leto! Why are you smiling?! How can you smile like that! Wipe that smug grin off your face!!!"_

_The corpse gave no response but to continue lying there, cold and unmoving. It looked as though Leto were in peaceful slumber… Death had done her a favor and removed every single bit of worldly care from the young mercenary's face, including the small bit of sadness that was visible in her countenance. She was as beautiful in death as in life, maybe even moreso…_

_Something within Link finally snapped, he stormed from the small room, boots heavily clacking against wood. He ignored the looks of the innkeeper, the maids, and anyone else he encountered as he continued on his way. He had to go… anywhere away from the body… anywhere away from seeing Leto's smiling face…_

_He ran through the streets of Iseed, his eyes bleary with tears as he attempted to navigate the nighttime streets. The cold air that pierced through his wool tunic only reminded him even more of the chills of death… Link was running from a person that was now a mere memory…_

_As he reached the outskirts of town, Link collapsed to the ground, his chest heaving with exertion. Like a tiny child on a tantrum, he beat his fists upon the ground until they bled as he gave anguished curses and cries aimed toward Leto. Try as he might, his words would sound nothing upon a dead woman's ears._

_His loud cries slowly disappeared little by little, replaced with the sad sound of broken sobs. Link, the son of Commander John, the one trained to feel nothing, lay curled upon the ground, sobbing bitterly for his lost friend._

_"…Good God Leto… Why did you have to stand up to her? You knew you didn't stand a chance, you even admitted it… So why did you stand up to her?!" Link sobbed silently to himself. He grew increasingly aware of his surroundings… cold, sticky blood oozed from his damaged fists, his eyes were red and swollen, his appearance shabby and disheveled. "You would have been alive if you had stayed quiet…"_

_No, Zelda would have died if it wasn't for Leto... Artemis was trying to do something to the sleeping Princess… Leto must have known that with the death of the Princess, the hope of Hyrule would die with it…_

_Yes… Artemis…_

_"Artemis… you are the cause of all this," Link whispered. He turned his head toward Silver Mountain, his blue eyes glinting with hatred, anger, and loss. Never before had such a frightening look entered the young soldier's eyes before. "Yes… I'll get you to break the curse between Zelda and I… Then I'll make you resurrect Leto and then I'll slaughter you… Peeling your flesh from your bones as slowly as I feel… I'll destroy any beast you send my way. In the end, your life is mine, Sage of Cosmos."_

_------------_

Link awoke the next morning, opening his swollen eyes with great difficulty.

The light of the morning filtered in through his closed curtains and into his sparsely furnished room. The world seemed a little less bright already…

His muscles screamed with protest as he sat up in bed, placing his feet upon the cold wooden floor. His sour mood from the previous night continued as he cleaned himself up as much as he could, ignoring his hideous red eyes in the mirror.

Upon returning home to the inn last night, Link found Zelda still sobbing by Leto's cold body. It had taken a while, but he was finally able to take the grief ridden Princess away from her friend's corpse and have her sleep in the separate room prepared for her. The kind innkeeper allowed them to lay Leto's body in the room for the night, and even called the embalmer to do the work while they slept.

Link opened the wooden door, the hinges creaking familiarly as he made his way over to Zelda's door. For a moment he stood there, contemplating his words before he finally brought his scabbed knuckles to the door, knocking softly.

There was no shuffle of bedspread, no sound of footsteps leading to the door… Zelda wasn't inside her room. If she wasn't there, there was only one other place she could have been…

Link turned to the door at the end of the hall and his blue eyes shadowed with sadness… She was with Leto…

Link slowly walked over to the door, placing a hand on the cold brass knob. He couldn't bear to be around the body… it hurt him too much to know that she would not get up and walk again, never talk to them again, or spar with him again.

Still, he swallowed his thoughts and turned the knob.

Inside the curtains were drawn over the windows, barely any light filtered into the room… Zelda sat next to the bed, her hair neatly kempt and wearing a pale blue peasant dress. Her gorgeous violet eyes stared down sadly at the young person on the bed.

Leto lay in bed, dressed finely in a bright red shirt with golden clasps going down the middle. Black pants made of fine material garbed her lower half, along with a shiny pair of knee high leather boots. Her usually bound arms had none of their usual bandages, instead they were bare, allowing her numerous scars to show through, each one telling a story, as the young mercenary had once said. Her delicate hands were clothed in black leather gloves made for fighting.

Leto's short brown hair was combed back and away from her face. Her eyes were closed over gentle blue, the smile on her lips still etched there… the embalmer had left her in her state of peace. Her hands lay clasped on her stomach, almost as if in a silent prayer.

Indeed, the embalmer had made it look as though the young mercenary was just sleeping and could wake up at any time, smiling and laughing.

Tears once again burned at the young man's eyes as he stared at his dead friend… She was so cold yet so lifelike… Were the Goddesses taunting him?

"Zelda…" Link whispered, placing a delicate hand on his friend's arm. "I saw a beautiful hill not far from here… I think we could put her safely to rest there… Is that alright?"

Zelda sat still for a moment, making no hint that she was going to say a single thing. She was still in shock from the previous night, perhaps? Link could not blame her, this was probably the first time that the Princess had seen someone die a harsh and violent death, a sight that a Princess was never supposed to see.

He gently squeezed the young Princess' shoulder, smiling as well as he could before he spoke again, this time his voice even gentler. "Do you want to come, Zelda? I think that Leto would have wanted you to."

For a moment, Link could feel Zelda's shoulder stiffen considerably as she nodded, slowly and heavily. She moved aside, staring at the ground, her face guarded by her blonde curtain of hair.

Link gently took the young mercenary's body in his arms, carrying her limp form as gently as he might. The body sent chills down his back… it emitted no heat or sign of life… had it really been one of his dearest friends at some point?

The smell of incense met in a wave against his nose, the smell of the embalmer's doing, most likely to hide the smell of rotting flesh in case Leto's body would have been sitting out for a long period of time. The scent reminded him oddly of the Temple of Time, and strangely, somehow of the Sages of Hyrule…

Without saying another word, Zelda got shakily to her feet, stumbling over to the door and opening it with a trembling hand.

Link walked through the door, his arms clasping Leto close to his chest.

Now more than ever, Link wished he had never made the vow…

------------

The hill that Link had chosen for Leto's place of burial was a grassy hill overlooking Iseed. The sun rose just over it, making the morning dew glint with mystical sparkles, almost as though fairies were present. Multiple flowers burst into radiant blooms about its risen surface, their faces as cheerful and beautiful as the clear sunny skies.

Somehow, it was oddly fitting for Link and Zelda's beloved friend.

A crude wooden cross was all that marked Leto's grave, her large sword thrust into the ground behind it in honor of her status as a warrior. Link had carried it there the previous night with much difficulty, needing to use both Guard and Epona to bring it to its current resting place. It was odd how Leto was able to carry it so easily with one hand, a testament to her great strength.

Link stared solemnly at the grave, his hands clenched in at his sides in fists. The gentle morning breeze blew his shaggy hair into his bright blue eyes and stirred the fabric of his tunic. Still, he ignored its gentle, comforting embrace and allowed himself to wallow in his misery.

Zelda was crouched beside the cross, her swollen eyes now dry. She had no more tears left to cry, now her face was set in a determined, solemn expression. She couldn't let Artemis get away with slaughtering her friend… She would see the Sage of Cosmos suffer for the things she had done, no matter how many years it took.

"Well, Leto, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Link asked, smiling sadly at the grave. He spoke to the cross as though Leto were sitting there, listening to him with a fond smile on her face. "You had a great personality, I'm sorry that it had to end this way for you… But don't worry, we'll be fine… If I am truly the Hero of Time's reincarnation, then I'm sorry that I don't remember your previous incarnation… I bet you were just as an amazing person then as you were now…"

He cleared his throat, trying hard to keep the stoic expression on his face. It was already taking him so much just to stand there and look at the grave…

Zelda suddenly spoke up, her voice wrought with grief.

"Leto, we'll be alright, you just rest now… We'll go see Artemis, but remember, we will never forget you, or your funny attitude," Zelda choked slightly, stumbling over her next words, "You'll always be my best friend… Don't worry about Guard, we'll take care of him… Just rest." The young Princess put her hand against the cross, smiling for the first time in days. "I'm not going to say goodbye because I'll visit you all the time, with new stories to tell… I promise, Leto."

Link looked up at the stark blue sky. Yes… this wasn't goodbye, someday they would see each other again… someday soon, perhaps, if he could force Artemis to resurrect her. If not, then he would visit this grave… he knew that Leto was there, watching over them with angel's wings.

Still, how could a simple adventure turned into something so much bigger… so much more painful… so much darker than the beginning? At the beginning of their venture, he certainly wouldn't have expected to have lost Leto, especially with her incredible power.

But once again, fate was cruel to him and took away those that he loved.

Link lowered his gaze from the sky onto the mountain, his eyes narrowing and shining with hatred and determination.

_'I'm coming for you, Artemis, and no matter what beasts you send after me, I will avenge Leto's death and make you suffer for every single moment of life you stole from her.'_

------------

**Author's Note**: The end of Chapter 13. Oh, Link's getting a bit determined, isn't he? Well anyway, let's see what happens, shall we? Please review if you want more.


	14. Link's Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Anyway, here's chapter 14, it's very short, but it focuses on Artemis and Link, so go ahead and read. Anyway, thank you to **AlariaZanshin, babi-gurl-chels, Hououza, Ezikiel, Shadow Hylian, Guntou, **and **Lupi Loop** for reviews. The climatic battle in the Temple of Cosmos is coming up soon, so I'm getting ready to write that!!! I'll try to post it sometime soon!!! Jeez, I never dreamed that this story would be this successful!!! I thought that zero people would like it and that I would have no reviews for the longest time, but instead its my most successful fanfiction! I usually write in the **Harvest Moon** section, so I'm new with multichapter Zelda stories... in fact, this is my first! After this story, my next multichapter Zelda, **Hero's Blood**, is next! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this really, really, really short chapter.

------------

Chapter 14: Link's Dream

------------

Rock crumbled beneath his hands as easy as sand. Link cursed wildly as he fought to stay mounted upon the side of Silver Mountains, Zelda following close behind.

Upon burying Leto and paying their final respects, Link had promptly left Epona and the other horses behind at a nearby stable and began climbing his way up Silver Mountain, despite Zelda's protests that he had to rest after the two of them had had such a rough night. Now here he was, barely a quarter of the way up and already losing strength rapidly.

It was pure genius that the Temple of Cosmos was so far situated from the hands of races. If one tried to use magic to climb the mountain, their energy would deplete rapidly, if they tried to climb it by hand, then it was a difficult trek upward, even if they were as physically fit as Link was.

The weather that day was luckily lovely, with the sun high in the sky and a cooling breeze sweeping past their sweaty backs. However, if the weather was to turn foul, then their fate would most likely be to perish from the elements.

However, Link was determined not to fail. He was fueled by hatred, anger, and sorrow toward the hundred year old Sage of Cosmos.

How he longed to take his sword and slit Artemis' throat, then burn her alive using the rare bit of fire magic he had learned. He would take his time and savor every moment of her torture, reveling in her tears and screams…

Yes… his vengeance would be slow and sweet… and he would enjoy every moment.

------------

The pleasant morning heat turned to a scalding inferno during the afternoon. The rocks heated up, burning the climbers' hands as they scaled up. Sweat poured out from their bodies, making their clothing stick uncomfortably to their thin forms.

They had been climbing for almost six hours now, taking a break at every ledge so catch their breath and take deep drinks of water to quench their thirst.

Link's arms were numb with soreness, but still he felt none of it. He kept his eyes trained on the climb ahead, ignoring every sound… he was in his own silent world as he climbed ahead, the equipment on his back weighing nothing, the only thing on his mind was Leto's still form, blood pooled in a dark puddle about it, her eyes closed and the crimson liquid dribbling down from her mouth and hairline in small streams. The image was as vivid to him as though it had just happened a few moments ago, keeping the hatred oozing into his veins.

They were almost up the mountain… he could feel it… He would climb all night if it meant reaching the top, and with it the object of his hatred.

With each moment upward, they were getting closer to Artemis, and with it, closer to Leto.

------------

_Link stood on grassy grounds, his feet bare and wearing a tunic of bottle green fabric. Mist surrounded him, as hazy as his own thoughts... Still, he looked straight ahead, as though waiting for something important… something hidden behind this ocean of mist._

_Suddenly it came upon him like a wave. Memories flashed through his mind… Zelda smiling at him as they played in the garden… Rauru's voice prevailing over the winds in the Temple… the moment of the vow… Leto smiling at him… a young woman with stark blue eyes staring directly at him, her hair askew with perspiration as she bent over him, smiling… The glowing eyes of Ragnarok…_

_Link gave a loud cry, falling to his knees and clutching at his head, pulling his blonde locks in frustration. Everything was coming at him too quickly… What were all these memories, some he knew, others were foreign yet familiar?_

_Maniacal laughter surfaced, echoing throughout the desolate area and ringing teasingly in his ears. The laughter was full of mirth and mocking… was someone or something savoring in his pain?_

_The young soldier managed to gather his wits about himself… Where was the laughter coming from, and more importantly, who was laughing?_

_Using his trembling hand, Link managed to stabilize himself, lifting his head, his eyes widening in surprise and horror._

_A cloaked figure stood before him, face hidden by the numerous bandages wrapped around its face. One gray eye peered out from beneath the wrappings, emotionless and condescending._

_Link did his best to try and move, but instead, he found himself rooted to his spot. Even though his mind screamed for him to move, his body did not obey, and he simply stared up into the single gray eye that looked back at him._

_"Failure…" the person whispered, their voice a low hiss. "You failed to protect Zelda… Now someone is dead because of you. And you actually believe that you can defeat __me__? What a cruel, pitiful joke…"_

_They crouched down and looked into Link's eyes, glaring with hatred upon him._

_"It was your fault that __**she**__ died as well. One hundred years ago you failed her, and now you've done it again in this lifetime, breaking her heart with your cruel and selfish words," the figure extended a bandaged hand, putting it gently on Link's face, running an idle finger across it, "You've __**never**__ done anything correctly… You're no chosen of the Goddesses, you're just a cowardly failure who's lost everything twice… once in this life and once in the previous."_

_Link fought to open his mouth to protest, but all he could do was glare back at the person, hatred filling his eyes. His muscles tensed as he fought for control, but it was all futile… This person had control over his dreams, and if she wished him stationary, he would remain so._

_"I conquer you in your __**sleep**__, boy," the figure continued, withdrawing their hand. "You will not fair any better in person, I can tell you as much… If I wanted, I could kill you right now… Luckily, I'm more giving than you think… Leave my mountain, or else you shall perish."_

_"Ah," though the bandages concealed it, Link had a feeling the person was smiling coldly. He hated it. "You wish to say something to me? Perhaps you are ready to give your answer now? It had better be the right one…"_

_The moment the magic loosed his tongue, Link found himself spitting at the gray eyed figure and glaring menacingly as he spoke his words with such venom, that it made the person's eyes flash with something indescribable._

_"Go to Hell, Sage of Cosmos," Link said with as much venom as he could muster._

_Artemis laughed aloud as she got to her feet again. "Not the wisest words you could speak, boy. To think that you were once the Great Hero… __**He**__ was twice the man that you are… Come to think of it, your friend spoke the same way before I sent her crashing to her death."_

_Link's eyes went feral as he knashed his teeth, his expression overflowing with bloodlust and hatred. "Damn you, Artemis! You have no right to speak of Leto! If you ever mock her name again, I'll tear you to pieces so small that the crows won't even be able to find them!"_

_In a flash the Sage of Cosmos was upon him, her delicate hand clasping his neck with surprising strength. Her single gray eye was alight with amusement._

_"You are in no position to be threatening me, Boy," Artemis said in a dangerously low tone. "You should know your place… Everyone needs power to save another, and when someone has more power, the weak should bow at their feet. Learn that and curb your insolent tongue, then you are truly a man."_

_"I'll give you the respect due to you when you earn it in the proper manner," Link said, grimacing as the Sage increased her death grip on his neck._

_The Sage gave a chuckle as she released Link from her hold, allowing the young soldier to drop to the ground in a heap, coughing as he regained control over his breathing. She shook her head in amusement before looking upon the paralyzed man._

_"Your friend said such before she died as well… Hylians never cease to amuse me with their brash tongues and reckless personalities," Artemis said, "Truly, if the Goddesses and Sages weren't around to keep you in check, most of your race would probably have killed in warfare…"_

_"You were once of us," Link whispered, his voice hoarse. "I have seen it in my dreams… What you went through in your village… You speak as though you have never known the desire for revenge, Sage."_

_Artemis remained silent for a moment, contemplating her words carefully before speaking again. "I once did, long ago, but when I became a Sage, there was no need for revenge… Time is cruel to us all… One moment something is right, the next everything has gone wrong. Revenge will not sate a person's lust… it only makes us grow in guilt in later years, and makes pain all the worse."_

_"For a moment, you sounded human, Artemis," Link murmured, glaring into the Sage's eye. "A heartless one such as yourself would not understand."_

_"I have lived more than a century, Boy," Artemis spat, glaring at Link. "Do not speak to me about what I do and do not understand! Oh, how the proud soul of the Hero cries out that one so weak has its mantle!"_

_"I could care less of my previous life," Link whispered, "What I want now is my revenge for your killing Leto!"_

_Artemis merely looked at him a moment before finally speaking one last time._

_"I'll say it again 'Do not pursue me, Ragnarok is upon you.' Heed this warning, Boy, or else my familiar will shred your body to ribbons in a slow and painful manner. It will make Leto's death look peaceful…" Artemis said. "This is your final warning. The next time I see you, your head will be brought to me in Ragnarok's jaws as a chew toy."_

_Link fought to keep his eyes open as he glared at the fading figure of the Sage of Cosmos. He was determined to be defiant to the very end… Despite the fact that this was a dream, he felt himself grow drowsy and his lids try to fall close. The strange world swirled about him as he fell to the grass, absorbed in a black abyss._

_------------_

**Author's Note:** Wahaha, Chapter 14 is complete, Chapter 15 soon to follow. I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	15. The Sage's Familiar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, and here's the long awaited chapter… Ragnarok vs. Link. Anyway, it took a whole day for me to envision what the heck this would be like, although it felt like days had gone by!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it's sort of gory, so... Yeah… Anyway, thank you to **Ezikiel, TheFireSage, Guntou, **and **Hououza** for your reviews. This chapter is the only one I'm going to let out with this few reviews, so if you want more, next time I need more reviews. Anyway, enjoy.

------------

Chapter 15: Sage's Familiar

------------

_Link grunted as he placed a hand into another indentation._

_The sun was rising over a ridge, its weak morning rays lighting the rocky wall. He spat dust from his mouth, the familiar taste of earth corroding his taste buds._

_He'd lost count of the days that they had been climbing. It could have been a day and he would have felt as though it was fifty years. The only thing that kept his sanity in check was the promise that Artemis' blood would soon be on his hands. Suddenly breaking the vow didn't seem so important anymore, in fact, it was the furthest thing from his mind._

_Strange dreams and nightmares filled his sleep… Dreams of a man with flaming red hair and sickly green skin sitting atop an armor clad horse glaring at him amid a sea of flames… A little boy clad in green sobbing into his hand as he huddled amongst many trees as children jeered at him… A young woman who looked eerily like Zelda gazing lovingly into his eyes, speaking words of love into his ear… The most vivid was a pair of gray eyes looking down upon him with hatred and anger as his world spun into a dark abyss…_

_Some of the dreams were so real he wasn't sure if this life of rock climbing was a dream or if the world where a fairy flittered around his head was reality. Why were these things coming back to him so suddenly? Was it because of Artemis' influence the previous night?_

_Zelda, meanwhile, wasn't faring very well._

_She wasn't used to exerting herself as much as she was everyday. In fact, Link had been pushing her far too hard. The two of them often climbed past night, and slept few hours when they were able to rest._

_She tried to act as bravely as she could, smiling at him, and denying she needed rest. It was for that that Link truly admired the Princess. She had stepped out of her life of luxury and servants only to suffer and toil amongst the heat of the day in peasant's clothing._

_Then again, she really didn't have a choice. The breaking of the vow was what her whole being depended on. If Artemis couldn't break the vow, her beloved kingdom was doomed. Strange how the fate of gentle Zelda depended on someone so violent and cold… someone who had stolen a precious friend from her… someone the opposite of hers in so many ways it was incredible._

_Link, despite his anger and coldness, found himself admiring her far more than before…_

_Her steel determination, her calmness and kindness had only been proven far beyond their boundaries these past days. These qualities, along with her beauty and incredible wisdom only added to her natural allure._

_He would admire her beautiful face whenever she had her eyes trained in a different direction, admire her gorgeous form whenever another thought wasn't on her mind, and watch in wonder as she dragged herself onward with such great strength and determination. __**Never**__ had he seen such qualities in a woman before, even after all his years away from Hyrule. Zelda was one of a kind._

_Still, he loathed himself for his weakness of heart. He couldn't love Zelda, it was forbidden, all because of their difference in rank. Had they both been born peasants, then surely the union between the two would have worked out well, but it was not so. How could fate forsake him in two lifetimes for falling in love with Royalty twice?_

_Link was torn from his thoughts as he felt something oddly soft and wet against his hand… grass._

_Looking up, he saw to his great joy that he had reached the summit of Silver Mountain. After days of climbing and soreness he was finally here…_

_He reached up with his left hand, and using the remaining amount of his strength, pulled himself up and over the ledge, falling into the soft and wet grass, almost sobbing with relief._

_Zelda by now had pulled herself up, but unlike Link, who lay on the ground, face buried in the earth, she stood on her feet, staring about, wide eyed in wonder._

_She bent down next to her childhood friend, taking his arm and shaking it gently. Link noted how callused and rough it had become in the short amount of time that they had traveled together… It was a mark that would not fade, even years after their adventure ended._

_"Link… you must look, it is simply stunning…" Zelda murmured. That had possibly been the longest sentence she had spoken to him since after Leto had died…_

_Link slowly rose on trembling legs, eyes still trained to the ground to steady himself. His body was still shouting for rest, and his neck screaming for him to leave it lax, but still he forced himself to look up, and immediately he was astonished by what he saw._

_The area around him was filled with trees of different height and age, shading the area. The grass was a very deep green, as deep green as the tunic he had worn in his dream when confronted by Artemis. Blossoms of various types sprouted from the ground, their faces pointed toward the early morning sun. Still, this was not what took his breath away._

_A glassy lake took up a vast portion of the summit, its waters so clear that one could count every stone upon the bottom, each of them smooth and different shapes and colors. Located it the middle was the object of their trip._

_The Temple of Cosmos loomed above the tiny lake, its tall towers piercing the very skies. Its blue stone was carved ornately with runes and designs that Link assumed must have been Ancient Hylian. Small, skillfully crafted recesses were cut into its walls, where pure water flowed freely from within and into the surrounding lake._

_Zelda stood, struck with awe at its tall towers and majesty. The Temple looked far more regal than Hyrule Castle, yet somehow more sacred and majestic than the tall towers of the Temple of Time. Still, it seemed it suited the person who lived within, so great was their power and majesty._

_Link was transfixed for a moment, staring at the Temple of Cosmos with admiration and hatred in his blue eyes. His shaggy, dust covered hair blew in the breeze as he stood like a statue far from the Temple. Here he was… finally he would be able to avenge Leto and break the vow once and for all…_

_He stepped forward, walking in a steady pace toward the water's edge. As images once again filled his mind of Leto's mangled body, his pace quickened until he was at a full out run toward the Temple._

_He dove into the clear waters, ignoring the piercing coldness and Zelda's shouts of alert. As soon as he surfaced, he began swimming toward the Temple… Closer and closer he came to its large, blue stone doors… closer and closer he came to Artemis._

_He heard Zelda dive in after him and her calls of his name in her melodious voice, but still he swam on, using as much power as he could so he could get there sooner._

_A few moments later he was standing upon firm ground, staring at the large silver doors of the Temple, glaring at it menacingly._

_He turned his head, surprised to see that a sopping wet Zelda was behind him, her eyes burning with the same hatred as his._

_The young Princess gave a silent nod at the door, indicating her eagerness to be over and done with this place._

_Link placed his shoulder against the large door, pushing with all his might against its great size. A few moments passed, and still the doors did not move, but still Link went on, his strength never waning, fueled by his determination and pure hatred._

_As if rewarding him, the great door gave a loud creak, moving slowly but surely out. Link continued putting his weight against the door until there was a large enough gape for the two of them to slip through._

_For a moment, the two of them looked at each other, blue and violet waiting in eagerness. They spoke with their eyes for a moment, the connection building with each moment. It was only when Zelda gave a small smile that the two of them broke the connection._

_Link stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his blade. His boots clacked against the blue stone as he was swallowed by the dark, unknown passages ahead of him._

_------------_

Darkness surrounded him, an eerie coldness creeping past his skin and into his bones. The Temple of Cosmos lacked the sacred and secure feeling that the Temple of Time had in great amount. Instead, the feeling was replaced by that of extreme fear and tenseness, like walking unarmed into a cage of wild animals.

A rough yet delicate hand was on his shoulder, making Link jump for a moment before he realized the tenderness of the touch… It was Zelda's warm hand that was upon him.

Instantly the feelings of doubt and fear left his mind and he returned to his normal self. Still, how were they to operate this Temple while they lacked light?

The answer soon came as Link heard Zelda's gentle, melodious voice in his ear. A gentle, soft chant left her delicate lips, the words flowing elegantly into the air.

As if summoned, the hand upon Link's shoulder lit with inhuman light, almost like a torch.

Zelda's gentle face appeared from the darkness, and a vast majority of the room they were in was revealed.

The ceiling was far above their heads, going on for miles and miles, the same blue stone glinting in Zelda's magical light. The room was rounded out, shaped like a dome, vast space surrounding the two friends. Nowhere was there a single door, just the smooth, blue stone walls of the Temple surrounded them.

Bile rose into Link's throat as he observed the floor…

It was littered with bones... Hylian bones. There was no single skeleton intact, they were scattered about the area in vast piles. If one looked closely enough, some were crushed, split apart by great and powerful force. However, Link observed something else upon the floor…

Bloodstains had turned the blue stone floor dark black. No single place seemed free of the dark liquid stains, but even more notable was the shape that they were in… Giant paw prints had been drenched in blood, making tracks on the floor, whatever had made them had obviously killed all these people.

Suddenly Link was aware of something… the distinct and obvious feeling of being watched, and the overpowering feeling of fear. Someone, or rather, something was watching them…

He put his hand to the hilt of his blade, the sword ringing as it was pulled from its sheath, its sharp edge gleaming in the dim light.

As if answering his sword's challenge, something stepped out from the darkness and into the light… The lamplike eyes that he had seen in his dreams came into view… a massive, silver paw pounded against the ground… A silver pelt glittered in light, and fangs bared at them…

Standing before them, as menacing and majestic as in Link's nightmare, stood Ragnarok, the silver wolf.

------------

Ragnarok gave a low and menacing growl, baring his fangs and glaring at Link with bloodlust in his eyes. His silver pelt glimmered in Zelda's magical light, making him appear as he had in Link's nightmare… majestic, yet terrible.

Link's eyes met the wolf's golden orbs. He kept his sword firmly in his hand as he contemplated within his mind how to best deal with the beast before him.

This wolf was Artemis' familiar, no doubt he had some sort of magical quality about him. His long, muscular legs would allow him to go faster than Link, and his claws could pierce through the thickest of armor, no doubt tear through Link's shield and break his fine sword. Not only that, Ragnarok had the darkness to hide his presence, and with his animal instinct, he could navigate through the darkness and easily launch surprise attacks… The only logical thing to do was to get in close and attack ferociously, never allowing the familiar to hit Link with his massive claws. Link had to make sure that the silver wolf never escaped into the darkness, otherwise the fight was as good as done, and Zelda would most likely be slaughtered by the familiar unintentionally.

Before Link could think anymore, Ragnarok lunged forth, his maw open, ready to crush the warrior in his jaws. He was a silver streak, a good deal faster than Link had thought he was.

Link's eyes widened in surprise, but still he was able to pull a backflip, dodging away from the wolf's massive jaws just in time. The young man pulled back his sword arm and brought the blade down in an arc, aimed toward Ragnarok's muzzle.

The sword hit air as Ragnarok jumped to the side, skillfully dodging Link's quick strike with trained easiness. Artemis had obviously worked with her familiar…

The man and beast continued with their fight, a blur to Zelda's untrained violet eyes. The two of them move with grace, each movement powerful and skillful. There were quite a few times when the silver beast had found openings, and it seemed that Link would never be able to avoid being killed, but somehow the young Hylian was able to dodge with surprising speed and footwork.

Link panted with sudden exhaustion… Ragnarok was toying with him, and he knew it… Was the beast playing with his meal before he chomped down on Link's fragile body?

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground, one of Ragnarok's massive paws crushing his body with inhuman force. Link cursed himself for his weakness, he should have been more alert.

The wolf glared down at him, lips drawn back into a hideous snarl, golden eyes flashing with hatred. The smell of rotting flesh and blood floated to Link's nostrils, giving the young soldier the strong urge to purge himself. However, now was not the time for such…

Link looked to his sword, still clenched firmly in his hand, and, on instinct, took and stabbed the sword deep into Ragnarok's large silver paw, blood spurting from the wound and covering Link's figure. Even a tiny thing like that had to stun or at least hurt the beast in some way.

Link's prediction was proved correct as Artemis' familiar roared in pain, lifting his large paw, and along with it, Link, who held firmly onto his sword.

The silver wolf shook his paw wildly, tossing Link to and fro in an attempt to rid his body of the accursed item causing him so much pain. He went running, about, his blood spewing upon the already stained floor, the only difference that it wasn't his enemy's blood, but his own.

After a final wild shake, the sword came free, sending Link sprawling into darkness, falling upon the floor in a heap.

Link quickly came to his senses, getting to his feet and rushing toward Zelda's light as fast as his legs might carry him. Every moment away from light was a moment of his life at risk.

A loud snarl from behind him alerted him of Ragnarok's presence, and so Link spun around, slashing out with his sword, bringing it cleaving through the air with hate.

Instead of his sword meeting flesh, it met the air, as Ragnarok had apparently dodged. But soon Link gave a cry of pain as he felt the wolf's jaws close down upon his right arm.

The sickening crunch of bone echoed throughout the room, blood dripping from Ragnarok's maw.

Pain clouded Link's senses as Ragnarok crushed his arm, bone and all. He felt the wolf's teeth penetrate through his skin…

His sword arm was still free, so he brought the sword straight down into Ragnarok's muzzle, hoping that the wolf would again let go of him. Pulling his sword free, he heard the wolf cry out in pain and release Link's injured arm.

The young Hero ran back near Zelda, his right arm hanging limply at his side. It was grossly deformed, looking like a bloody piece of meat hanging from Link's body. Blood pooled at Link's side from the useless hunk of flesh, pain clouding his mind still.

Link gritted his teeth and waited in silence for the wolf to attack once again.

Several moments passed with nothing happening, but still Link kept his guard up. He knew better than to underestimate the familiar of someone as powerful as Artemis. He couldn't relax, not even for a moment….

As planned, Ragnarok came from the dark, the image of horror with his blood dripping maw, and wounded snout. His golden eyes had turned blood red with rage and hatred. The silver wolf wasn't playing with his food any longer.

Link, instead of dodging, ran straight up to the wolf and drove his sword arm deep into the wolf's mouth and pierced the roof of the wolf's mouth. As fast as he dared, he gave a grunt as he pulled the sword out and leapt backwards, a splash of blood and another cry of rage from Ragnarok his reward.

Link's sword was covered in blood and flesh, yet still it cut true, ringing in its Master's hands as it waited for more action.

Ragnarok, instead of hiding in the dark, stayed in the light, blood leaking from his mouth, a result of his newest wound from Link. He glared at the warrior, as if promising revenge, his ears flat against his head and lips curled up in a hideous snarl.

Link's vision blurred slightly… he had lost too much blood… If he didn't end this soon, he would faint from blood loss and surely Ragnarok would mutilate him.

With a great cry, Link rushed forward, sword hand aloft and sapphire eyes glinting with feral rage. He would finish this… he had sworn revenge upon Artemis. He couldn't die yet.

Ragnarok wasn't going to let himself be wounded again. He leapt high into the air, avoiding the raging warrior, and came down with great speed, his paw once again trapping Link. This time, however, he wouldn't chance the warrior stabbing him.

Link screamed in agony as Ragnarok bit his sword arm without mercy. Blood spurted from the wolf's jaws, forming a puddle about Link's body.

When the wolf drew away, Link's arm was in worse shape than the right... He couldn't feel or move his arm in anyway… it was done.

Zelda stood petrified upon the spot. There wasn't a thing she could do to save Link. She didn't know a single attack spell, she merely knew how to heal and light the area. Link's sword as too close to Ragnarok for her to grab it and attack the wolf… it was all for naught.

Link felt his own blood seep through his clothing as he looked up at Ragnarok's furious eyes, not even flinching under the wolf's angry glare. The pain was gone from his mind as his thoughts overcame him, and soon he was lost in his own world, not aware of the cold ground, the pungent stench of his own blood mixed with Ragnarok's horrible breath, or Zelda's cries.

He had failed… Leto was unavenged, and the vow was not broken. He had come all this way, lost so much, and was still awarded with nothing in return. Zelda… he now more than ever wanted to tell her how he felt… about how he now didn't want to break the vow at all… Perhaps he would have another life, and in that one he could tell her everything.

Link smiled faintly, surprised at how calm and accepting he was now that he was facing death… Was this was it was like when Leto was dying? Was she so peaceful and happy?

_'I'm sorry, Leto… I've failed you…'_ Ragnarok's jaws came down upon him, ready to end his life quickly and painlessly. It seemed as though everything Link had done was flashing before his very eyes… His life was coming to an end, and he felt nothing, he just waited for the final slash.

"Stop!" A loud, regal and commanding voice echoed throughout the room and filled Link's ears.

Almost immediately Ragnarok stopped, his jaws only inches away from Link's form. The wolf, not lifting his paw off of Link, slowly closed his terrible maw and turned his head in the direction the voice had come from, ears normal, eyes returning to their formal golden state.

The sound of boot against stone clacked throughout the room and came to a halt at the edge of Zelda's golden glow. A new presence filled the room, one so familiar, Link instantly calmed.

"Ragnarok, come," the voice said, gentle and tender.

The silver wolf, a moment ago violent and menacing, immediately obeyed, lifting his paw off of Link and bounding over to the person hidden in darkness, his golden eyes full of devotion and love.

"You're hurt…" the voice whispered, full of motherly concern. Immediately words flowed through the air, and a delicate hand was placed upon the large wolf's maw. Link's stab wounds knitted themselves together easily, the spot looking as though it had never been there. The words said again, and the wound in the familiar's paw was healed.

Ragnarok opened his mouth, panting and wagging his silver tail in a friendly gesture. Suddenly, the wolf was almost like a dog, and so unlike the murderous being it had been a few moments ago.

"Good, Ragnarok…" the voice whispered. Words flowed through the air once again and soon the air was lit with bright and blinding light, much larger than Zelda's small magic.

Link shakily got to his feet, his arms swinging uselessly from their sockets. Somehow, though, the bleeding had stopped and he felt energized… The spell had done something other than lighting the area, it had given Link his stamina back.

He heard Zelda gasp sharply, and looking over at the Princess, he saw her eyes filling with tears, her mouth wide with disbelief.

"My Goddesses…" Zelda murmured, "I can't believe it… It's really you…"

Link turned his head, astonished by what sight met his eyes.

Standing there, clad in beautiful blue robes was someone dear to them… Standing there, delicate hand placed upon Ragnarok's snout and staring at them with wise, cold eyes, was Leto.

------------

**Author's Note:** Oooh, cliffie, I bet you're surprised, huh? And here you all probably thought she was dead. Anyway, please review if you want more.


	16. Unbelieveable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hi again, guys. Yes, I do update, really, really fast because I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I'M A FRICKIN' WRITE-AHOLIC!!! I have sad news, for you and for me, I'm going to be starting school tomorrow, so that means less frequent updates… That and the fact that I am a Drum Major for a marching band!!!! (Shoulders mace and grins slightly) Anyway, this chapter will explain a little bit, but then again, you're going to have to keep reading to figure out more, aren't you? Thanks to **Hououza, Ezikiel, Lupi Loop, The Eloquent Keyboard, TheFireSage, dannynsam4ever, Confessor, Alaria Zanshin, Anime Wildfire, **and **Guntou** for your reviews!!!!! Anyway, enjoy!!!!

------------

Chapter 16: Unbelievable

------------

Within the Temple of Cosmos' blue stone walls, Link stood, his arms hanging limply at his sides, blood drying on the useless, deformed pieces of flesh, a souvenir of his battle with the fabled silver wolf Ragnarok. Still, his pain had left his mind, and the blood that was supposed to be falling in streams down his arms had long since stopped, a result of the spell that Ragnarok's apparent Master had cast upon the room.

Still, his arms were the furthest thing from his mind at the moment, instead his mind was clouded with confusion, and a bit of hope.

Standing before them in beautiful blue robes that dwarfed even the Royal family's best fabrics, stood someone who Link had believed dead for days.

Leto stood beside Ragnarok, her blue eyes glaring directly into Link's. Her face was the same, beautiful and wise as before her death. However… there was something different… something that Link hadn't seen in the young mercenary's expression before. It was the untold wisdom and sadness permanently engrained into her eyes and chiseled into every crease of her expression, somehow giving the young woman a more aged appearance.

"Well done, Link, you've managed to reach this place and even wound my familiar, I'm surprised," Leto said, her voice as clear and cutting as the day she died. The old Leto would have smiled kindly at him, but this person kept a straight face, once hand idly petting Ragnarok's large snout. "No one has ever to be proven such a match for him before… Well done, although you did not escape uninjured.

Upon hearing this voice, the voice that he had heard so many times in his dream, Link instantly knew who he was dealing with.

His teeth bared in a snarl rivaling Ragnarok's, his blue eyes flashing with anger. In a voice extremely low and menacing, he addressed Leto with ugliness in his voice.

"Artemis…" Link whispered, glaring at Leto with untold hatred brimming over in his sapphire eyes. "I'll still mangle you for what you have done to Leto. Now you parade around in her form... Are you mocking me, Sage of Cosmos?"

Zelda's eyes widened in fear, and almost instantly she was at Link's side, casting a spell of healing in an attempt to heal Link's arms. Her figure was blood smattered and dirt covered, but still, even after all she'd done this day, she was able to keep a brave face and act when he needed her most.

Leto frowned, taking an unscarred hand and pushing back her locks of brown hair from her point of vision. Was this an illusion meant to fool with their mind? An illusion so convincing that it was almost an identical version of their Leto?

"How astute of you to notice, Link," Leto said flatly, "But still you are wrong. I do not take this form to mock you, rather, to reveal something that has been before your very eyes your entire time."

Zelda's violet eyes faded in fear and anger, instantly halting her healing spells as she turned to face the Sage of Cosmos, no trace of visible fear in her expression as she waited for the Sage to continue.

"I disguised myself as Leto so that I might… what's the expression…? Watch your progress, and it did work for quite a while. You fools were more than willing to let me travel among you… perhaps a bit too willing," Leto said, her voice in a tone totally unlike itself. "For a while, things went as planned: You continued on ahead, believing I was Leto, and I kept my eye on you… But **someone** rather wise was able to catch onto my little disguise."

Leto smiled, a smile full of admiration, and it was directly solely at Zelda, who simply stared impassively at the young Sage of Cosmos. Link's eyes widened in realization, along with betrayal.

"Zelda, if you knew it was her, why did you not tell me?" he whispered quickly to the young Princess.

"I couldn't be sure, Link," Zelda said, her gaze never leaving Leto's eyes. "The texts I read about the Sage of Cosmos described her as a different individual than the façade that Artemis put up. Still, I guessed from Leto's admirable skill in magic: no one could master a spell like the one that Leto performed on you in the tavern without talent, but even then it would take years to master. Only I can do such a thing, or someone with the power… That only left Artemis as the practitioner."

"Very clever, Highness. But still, I knew that you suspected me and so I did the only thing I _could_ do in such a situation…" Leto murmured, smiling faintly. "When we reached Iseed, I created a magical image of myself, as real as any flesh creature, in the shape of Leto, and I appeared before Zelda as Artemis, and staged the death of Leto, which would kill your suspicion… at least, until you came here. And it appears I was right, judging from the expression on your face, I would say that I had you thoroughly fooled."

Link's eyes lit up with something indescribable, the fire of hatred and vengeance that had been lit the day of Leto's death was extinguished, lit with something else.

"What are you going to do to us now, kill us?" Link whispered, staring at Leto.

Leto let out a laugh, full of mirth, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Link, I'm not as barbaric as the legends say I am… However there is one thing that I wanted to test through your little bout with my familiar… That is your courage. And you passed with flying colors. You fought very, very well, and the thought of running never even crossed your mind, did it?"

Link's stubborn look was replaced by one of dumb surprise. His eyes widened and his eyebrow rose in surprise. For once in his life, Link was dumbstruck.

"I must say though, this form is extremely uncomfortable to wear…" Leto said, fidgeting slightly, "Especially if you've been wearing if for nearly a week."

Leto's form flickered slightly, and the features were replaced by another's.

The person grew in height to be about as tall as, if not taller than Link. Short brown hair changed into night black, cascading down delicate shoulders to mid-back. Leto's already stunning features were emphasized, giving the Sage inhuman beauty. Lastly, sky blue eyes changed to deep gray, piercing and wise. Standing before them, proud, wise, and powerful, was the Sage of Cosmos.

Artemis strode over to Link and Zelda in a calm and easy gait. Instantly Link was blown away by how much command and power was exuded by the Sage's movements and demeanor. Leto was amazing, but Artemis simply took his breath away.

The beautiful Sage placed gentle hands on Link's arms, looking into his eyes and smiling softly as she spoke graceful and flowing words.

The magic took effect immediately, his bones fusing together and cuts fusing. However, unlike Zelda or Leto's healing, he felt nothing, he was simply lulled into sweet security by Artemis' amazing eyes, almost as though they were some anesthetic to the pain.

The Sage took her hands off of Link's arms, brushing the crusted blood off her hands and looking to Zelda with a straight face.

"Now tell me, you are here to break the Vow, are you not?"

"Yes, Master Artemis," Link responded quietly, still not able to draw his eyes from Artemis' beautiful features. The Sage looked liked a woman in her late teens or early twenties, not like the hundred year old woman she truly was. One of the quirks of being Sages, he supposed, was being able to live eternally.

"You will stay here for quite a while, I sense that your travels have made you quite weary," Artemis insisted, looking upon the two filth covered Hylians. And, almost as though reading their mind, she smiled lightly. "You do not need to worry about Vandellus, you might say I have… delayed their march for quite a while."

Zelda's eyes flashed with something between relief and fear as she stared at the Sage of Cosmos' expression. Putting a hand to her mouth, she shook her head in disbelief, violet eyes wide. "What have you done to them?"

Artemis simply looked at the Sage, her gray eyes flashing in the dim lighting. "…The only thing that I could do to delay them."

Artemis' voice sent a fierce trembling across Link's body… She couldn't have done what he thought she'd done… could she have slaughtered them all mercilessly?

"I try to prevent killing when I must," Artemis said softly, walking slowly over to Ragnarok and placing a hand on the wolf's large head, caressing his fur. "But scaring them would not have delayed their march. I did the only thing I _could_ do and I slaughtered them… Termina will not make a move as well, so you do not have to worry… their leader was… scared by an unknown force."

Link realized just _how_ lucky they were that Artemis was on their side. If the Sage had been on the side of Vandellus and Termina, then they would have been doomed the moment that war was announced. Still something irked him…

"If you're meant to protect Hyrule, then why haven't you destroyed Vandellus' army sooner, or set things right between Hyrule and Termina?" Link asked, glaring at the Sage. "It would certainly be very advantageous."

"Exactly," Artemis replied. "I am meant to keep the order of the Goddesses, and that includes getting involved in your problems. I'm only here to relieve pressure when matters fall out of hands… If I were to help every time something was wrong, then people would seek to use me for their own gain."

Link flinched inwardly for suddenly realizing the stupidity of his question, but Artemis merely smiled, laughing merrily.

"It is quite alright. To be proven wrong is to learn something," the young Sage took a hand off of Ragnarok's fur, looking back at Zelda and Link, raising a hand toward a random wall. "Now come, we have much to speak of, I can sense questions bearing down on your mind… questions that no doubt I will be able to answer."

------------

**Author's Note:** Wahaha, Chapter 16 is complete!!! (Laughs like mad scientist) It's a short chapter, but it should answer **some** questions that have been burning at your mind. Anyway, I'm off to lead the band. (Spins mace a bit and then walks away, then looks over shoulder and shouts back) Oh yeah!!!! Reviews might help get chapters out faster… heck, I won't give out more chapters until I get reviews, please!!!!! (Salutes)


	17. One Hundred Years Ago

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any these characters.

**Author's Note:** School's killing me, I swear!!! Sucking me dry of free time, and then throwing me back out half dead. Anyway, it's kind of bad that I haven't updated in a while! And let me tell you, after this story, and **Hero's Blood **my time in the Zelda section might be up, I'm running out of ideas already! Thank you to **Link's Ocarina Babe, Hououza, godgivendesire, Link Guru, Link Guru, AlariaZanshin, Lupi Loop, Ezikiel, dannynsam4ever, TheFireSage, Guntou, Anime Wildfire,** and** Raphael de la Ghetto.** Jeez, a lot a reviewers!!! I never dreamed this story would be so successful, I just hope that I continue to write it well! Anyway, Chapter 17, enjoy.

------------

Chapter 17: One Hundred Years Ago

------------

The Temple of Cosmos pierced the night skies, fog around its pointed spires, its polished blue surface seemingly glittering in the bright moonlight. It was a breathtaking sight, its majesty not even rivaled by Hyrule Castle's majestic towers.

Within its strong and cold walls lurked the essence of the Sage of Cosmos and the two childhood friends, Princess Zelda, the light of Hyrule, and Link Greene, reincarnation of the legendary Hero of Time, brought back to life through the power of a hundred year old vow of love.

The night's inky blackness was still nothing compared to the dark nature of the secrets about to be revealed to the two young ones...

------------

Link's eyes widened in surprise as he took his breathtaking surroundings, his breathing growing slightly shallow.

Artemis had led them through the various dark passages of the Temple of Cosmos, navigating them with practiced skill.

_'_Stay close to me, friends,' she had said, looking into their eyes with her steely grays, 'There are beasts and illusions within this temple… beasts that will rip you apart without a single thought and illusions that will leave mentally broken forevermore…' The Sage of Cosmos had easily described the horrors of the Temple with a straight, blank face.

Now that they had made it through the narrow and frighteningly cold passages, they stood in the midst of a cozy study.

The room was large, about the size of Hyrule's Grand Library. Tall bookshelves made of warm, brown wood lay leaning against the walls, their shelves filled to the very brim with books of various sizes and colors. The blue stone walls were lit with the warm glow from the large fireplace. One large table filled the room, made of the same brown wood as the bookshelves, its surface rough and bumpy with scars, chairs gathered around the edges, waiting for someone to sit on their surfaces.

A long spiral staircase made of pure silver wound their way around the small study, leading into unknown rooms. This, without a doubt, was the place in which the Sage of Cosmos resided… A strangely warm and simple place, so completely different from the majestic outside walls and the rich clothes that the Sage wore about her body.

Artemis' gray eyes flickered in the warm fire as she stepped forward, removing the long blue cloak from about her shoulders. Her blue robes shimmered as she took a seat at the long table, making herself comfortable and grabbing a random book off its surface.

Ragnarok, who had followed them, took his side by his master, lying down and placing his large silver head in between his massive paws, golden eyes sparkling. The savage, ferocious wolf looked like a puppy, his eyes closed contentedly as Artemis reached a hand down and rubbed his head, causing the familiar to release a contended growl.

Artemis looked up at Link and Zelda, who stood, looking at the Sage with blank looks on their faces. Their appearance was dirt smudged and shabby, and, in Link's case, war torn and bloody.

"What are you doing, have a seat," Artemis said, motion to the two chairs on either side of her.

Clumsily, Link and Zelda made their way to opposite sides of the table, sitting down and staring down at the table with awkward silence. A few moments passed without any words until Artemis finally spoke up.

"Children, I thought that you might have questions for me, why do you not speak what is bearing down upon your minds?" Artemis asked, smiling serenely at the two young people, folding her hands on the table.

Link gathered his courage, swallowing the sweet taste of blood in his mouth. He'd been biting the inside of his mouth, trying to contain the questions that were burning in his mind. For the first time in a while, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Will you be able to break our vow?" Link asked, his blue eyes shining with hope and something else. That was the question that needed the most addressing, the fate of Hyrule depended upon the Sage's answer.

"I will have to study the magick for a while, but I most likely I will be able to find the solution," Artemis replied. "If I were to try to break it immediately, then there might be some damage. It's best for me to study it, to avoid making any costly mistakes…"

Artemis withdrew her hand from her familiar's head, crossing her arms and looking deeply into Link's blue orbs, her gray eyes dancing with fire.

"Link… you must have a question about your past… your life before this one," Artemis whispered, averting her gaze toward the licking flames.

"Why did the Hero leave this land, Master Artemis? Why did you kill him?"

"…Link the first was a dear, dear friend to me… But I, being Princess Zelda's closest advisor and friend, as well as Sage, had to act upon my duties…" Artemis' eyes took on a melancholy expression, her beautiful, wise eyes gazing painfully into space, looking into the past.

"Artemis…?" Zelda asked softly, placing a gentle hand upon Artemis' stiff shoulder.

The Sage bit her lip for a moment, contemplating something silently. Looking at her familiar, the wolf seemed to nod in agreement, and then the two of them looked back at Link.

"It's easier if I were to show you…" Artemis said softly, "I can use my magick to send you back in time, so to speak. You'll view my memories… However, you might be shocked by the images and you may be put into shock."

Link thought about what the Sage's offer quite a while. He could risk loosing his sanity from this experience, or he could never take the risk and have the questions burning in his mind for the rest of his life, never knowing what the strange dreams meant. For a few moments, he remained silent before raising his head, his face set in a determined expression.

"Send me back, I must know," Link replied.

"You do know what you are risking, Link, don't you?" Artemis warned, "You could never wake up again, you could have nightmares every night and end up miserable for the rest of your days."

"I know what I'm risking," Link replied adamantly, "I'll risk it all to get these questions off my mind."

"I'm coming with you," Zelda said suddenly.

Link's eyes lit with surprise as he saw the determined expression etched onto his childhood friend's beautiful features.

"Zelda-," Link began, intending to stop her from making a brash decision.

"No Link," Zelda interrupted, determination increasing, "You've been trying to pull from me, I feel it. But this is something that you're not doing alone. I'm not helpless, Link. I have a right to make my own decisions."

"…Very well," Link said hesitantly after looking deeply into Zelda's eyes to read her emotions.

"Prepare yourselves…" Artemis said, closing her gray eyes and putting her hands together in a praying fashion.

Soft, crooning language floated into the air… the language that lately seemed so familiar…

Link's eyes slowly became heavy, the words leaving the Sage's mouth lulling him into the sweet, gentle embrace of sleep.

He couldn't fight it… the image of the study flickered before his eyes, and finally, his vision faded into darkness.

------------

"Lady Sage, wait for a moment, my Lady!!!" someone shouted from a distance.

Link opened his eyes, sunlight blinding his vision, the smell of flowers clouding his nostrils… a familiar and comforting scent.

As he got to his feet, groaning, his eyes adjusted to the burning light, and slowly he began to realize where he was.

He was in the long, sloping corridor of Hyrule Castle's many vast ways. The white marble, the familiar scent of flowers… this was the Noble's Quarters, he remembered the smell from the times in his childhood when he and Zelda would run through these halls, knocking over guards and maids as they scampered off in fun.

Zelda had stirred herself, her violet eyes wide with surprise as she saw that she was home.

"Lady Sage!" Someone shouted again.

A guard, dressed in the usual ornate Royal Soldier garb came running toward them, his mail and armor clinking together as he fought to keep up with someone that had stopped not far from them.

Link braced himself for impact, ready for the young guard to crash directly into him, however it never came. Rather, the young man ran straight through him, the only sensation of the touch was a chilling sensation that made his hair stand on end.

Link took a moment to calculate what had just happened. The guard had gone straight through him… by why? Oh yes… it was because this was merely Artemis' memory, and if they were here, that must have meant Artemis was around here somewhere…

Raising his head, Link saw the person he had sought out, but to his surprise, she looked very different.

Young Artemis stood before Link and Zelda, wearing a fine golden shirt with silver clasps, her legs clothed with fine black pants and shiny black boots clothed her feet.

Her face was younger, more innocent than her current state, her gray eyes sparkling mischievously, lacking the sadness and wisdom that her present self did. She looked like a normal teenager, not like the wise and powerful Sage that she truly was.

"What is it, Soldier?" Artemis asked, smiling at the panting guard.

"Her Highness, Lord Link, and the Sages ask for your presence in the Throne Room," the guard answered.

"Thank you," Artemis said softly, placing a hand of gentle thanks on the shoulder before heading in the opposite direction.

Link and Zelda's eyes widened as they looked at each other, following the younger Sage down the halls. They were one hundred years in the past, living a legend almost dead to their world.

------------

It seemed quite a while before Artemis came upon the familiar doors of the Throne Room.

The young Sage easily pushed with one hand against the large doors, gently opening them without any effort.

A large, round table made of stained wood stood boldly in the middle of the large throne room. Large windows let light filter into the room, illuminating the royal red carpet that covered the cold marble floor. At the head of the room, on raised stairs, stood two thrones, wrought of pure gold and worked masterfully into a single, flowing design.

Eight people sat at the table, all looking toward Artemis with great respect and awe.

A Zora, Goron, Sheikah, Gerudo, a young girl, and three Hylians sat seated, each of them emanating the elements of Hyrule. Still, their presence was nothing compared to that of Artemis, who's presence overpowered all seven's and filled the room to the brim with righteous power.

"Ruto, Darunia, Nabooru, Impa, Rauru, Saria, Lady Zelda, and Link," Artemis murmured, inclining her head respectfully. She strode forward confidently, taking her place at the empty seat and sitting among her comrades.

Link's eyes widened as his eyes looked upon two people at the table.

One was a young man, garbed in a fine bottle green tunic and white tights, brown boots with a sword and shield firmly strapped to his back. On his shabby locks, the man wore a bottle green cap, like those that the 'Kokiri,' fabled children of Legend.

Although the clothing was different, the man was one and the same with Link. From the blue eyes, to every single feature in his face, this man was identical to Link, meaning only one thing. He was Link the first, the Hero of Time and savior of Hyrule, and also Link's previous incarnation.

A young woman sat to Link the first's right, garbed in a Royal Purple and White dress, the symbol of the Triforce etched upon its front, along with the Royal Hylian Phoenix.

This woman… she was virtually identical to Zelda, as alike as though the two of them were twins. The only difference was their eyes, Link's Zelda had beautiful violets, whereas this Zelda had gorgeous blues overflowing with wisdom.

If these were both the first Zelda and Link, then that must mean that the people at this table… they were the Sages of Hyrule!

Link and Zelda were in the presence of the greatest people of Legends… Now more questions were beginning to surface in his mind… ones that would only be answered in this dream.

Little did they know that these memories were more of a nightmare than they could ever imagine.

------------

**Author's Note:** Done with chapter 17!!! Anyway, another cliffhanger! You know that you're burning to find out about the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny's relationship!!! Anyway, if you want more, please review!!!!


	18. Selfish Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** (Sings, tapping mechanical pencil) I'm sitting here in English class and I'm so BORED!!! The person next to me is asleep and I need more paper!! (Sighs, whispering to readers) Hi everyone, Kurai Hitokiri here… dying of boredom in a two hour long session of English… I'm writing this in my classroom right now, but since it's going to be on the internet, I guess you don't need to know that. Anyway…

**Teacher:** Kurai, tell me, why was Virginia founded?

**Kurai:** For wealth. The English came searching for wealth and they founded Jamestown.

**Teacher:** Good. (Turns to continue lecturing)

**Kurai:** Anyway, here's chapter 18 of Childhood Ignorance. I'm listening to the lesson as well, so this is going to take a while… Probably well into my science class.

**Teacher:** Now everyone, get out your study notes…

**Kurai:** (Whispers) Thank you to **Link's Ocarina Babe, Link Guru, King of Slackers, Ezikiel, Hououza, Lord of Trees, Futuristic-Dudette Guntou, **and** AlariaZanshin **for reviewing… _**At the end of this chapter I will choose some people to talk to, so be sure to check if your name is at the end of this paper**_!!!

**Teacher:** Come now, take out the notes… (Shouts at sleeping student) Wake up!

**Kurai: **(Sinks lower into seat, taking out notes) I hope you enjoy this chapter… I wrote it on the day that was my worst nightmare!!! (Tears run down cheeks comically)

------------

Chapter 18: Selfish Love

------------

Link and Zelda stared in wonder upon the two look-alikes at the table. Link I and Zelda I were exact copies of their modern day incarnations, right down to the last hair on their heads.

They were in a place long ago, with the legendary Sages of Hyrule and the fabled Hero of Time before them, and all they could think about was how frighteningly similar they were to their counterparts.

The Sages were seated at a great round table made of darkly stained wood. The light in the great windows shone freely through the window as natural lighting.

Each Sage held the power of their element, their eyes seeming to be teeming with their respective personalities. Still, no matter how powerful, they had all bowed their proud heads in respect to the young Sage Artemis that had sat across from the beautiful Princess and her Hero.

The first to speak of the Sages was Artemis herself, young eyes sparkling with seriousness and anger. What had caused the young Sage of Cosmos this much despair?

"Before we start our meeting, brothers and sisters, I feel the need to thank you for summoning me with the news," Artemis said softly, her voice slightly low. "It is well to see you all once again, it has been a good many years since we have last set eyes upon one another."

"I'm sorry that we had to summon you on such short notice, Lady Artemis," the blue eyed Zelda said, eyes softening considerably from their harsh glare of regality. "But it was important that we all speak of Hyrule. Ganondorf has been defeated and sealed within the evil realm, thanks to all of you My Siblings, and thanks to you, Hero of Time." Zelda the first looked at the green clad Hero, giving him a soft and affectionate smile.

Artemis' eyes widened considerably when she heard the name of the Hero mentioned. She looked to Link I, mouth gaping in surprise. The Sage of Cosmos had been struck dumb.

"Your Highness, what is he still doing among our world?" Artemis shouted, raising a finger to point at the stoic and ever smiling Hero, who was now looking at Zelda I confusedly. "Do you know what you have done by keeping him among us?!"

Zelda I simply looked to the young Sage with pleading eyes, begging the younger Artemis to stay silent. Her hands fidgeted under the table, her smile twitched slightly.

Artemis immediately calmed, but not before narrowing her eyes in slight disgust at the Hero of Time. She took a seat, folding her hands on her lap, her hands clenched into tight fists. Link saw the girl fight to control her shouts by biting her lip, a tiny trickle of crimson blood flowing down her chin.

What was it that the Sage wanted to say? Link's curiosity was rising by the moment, even though he had only been in this 'dream' for a few minutes.

"Hyrule must be rebuilt," Zelda I said, crossing her hands casually on the table. Her fierce blues eyes met every single one of the Sages' seemingly staring through them and into the depths of their very souls. Link had never before seen such a determined glare before, even from his Zelda. "I have called you all here because each of you represents your element, and with it, your race. Is there anything I can do for you as the new monarch of this land…? Anything that must be rebuilt, anything at all… I am indebted to Hyrule and Her people, She has kept me safe from harm during these dark years."

"The Zora are still frozen hard under the ice," a young fish looking woman said, crossing her finned arms. "They will return to normal after a time, the ice blanket is already thinning, I can sense it in the ebb and flow of water… We will not need your help, Zelda. But we will aid Castle Town and any else who need help. The Zora are with you, Highness."

A large and burly Goron spoke up, shaking his lion mane of 'hair,' his muscles bulging out as much as his generous belly. "We of the Goron Tribe are still recovering. No one was harmed in the Fire Temple, but we would appreciate it, Your Highness, if you would allow us to eat boulders near Castle Town, our food supply is running quite low, since we do not yet have the courage to wander into Dodongo's Cavern anytime soon."

Zelda I nodded to the Zora and Goron, smiling pleasantly. "Thank you, Ruto, your kindness is appreciated. Darunia, you and your people may eat as many boulders as you please. You needn't ask, you have done and sacrificed so much for Hyrule."

A slim, tanned, and scantily clad woman stood up, hand placed rebelliously on her hip. Her long red hair was gathered in a thick ponytail, a large jewel, amber in color, was mounted in the middle of her forehead.

"We of the Gerudo tribe are much happier without Ganon's influence. Our fortress is stronger than ever, and we have barely lost a single ally. However, if your Highness ever desires it, know that the Gerudo band of thieves works for the side of Her Highness, Princess Zelda." Without another word, the woman sat down, crossing her arms across her chest and chewing her tongue in thought.

A young, green haired girl dressed in the same bottle green fabric as Link I piped up, her blue eyes dancing merrily. "We of the Kokiri are quite alright now that the Deku Tree Sprout has arisen in our protection."

"Rauru and I have nothing to desire," a white haired woman said from the end of the table. Much to Link's great surprise, the woman was wearing tight clothing and armor, her eyes were blood red… How unusual… Could this be the legendary Sage of Shadow said to be of the cursed Sheikah clan?

The Sage of Light hummed in agreement, his hands thrust into the sleeves of his billowing robe. He looked as he did today, it appeared as though time stood still for the Sages of Hyrule. Link wondered what it was like to live forever, eternally young, never fearing death…

"I see all is well with my brother and sister Sages," Zelda I said softly, smiling in contentment. "Know that because we have worked together and strived out for the best together, we are as good as family. You may come to me for anything you may need, and I shall help you with your cause."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the Sages murmured softly, inclining their heads. After a ripple of speech it seemed as though the Sages were done speaking. They rose from their chairs, bowing their heads to one another as each left the room, soon only Artemis, Link I, and Zelda I remained in the room.

Artemis bowed to the young Princess standing formally before her with a straight face. The mischievous look in her eyes had faded into nothing but the deepest respect, every gesture she made was powerful. The Sage had transformed before them.

"Your Highness…" Artemis said softly, looking deeply into the Princess' blue eyes. "I believe that you and I must speak… alone."

The Princess' smile almost immediately faded from her face, she spoke to the Hero of Time softly, with words filled with something that Link was familiar with, for he had heard it from his Zelda when she had almost kissed him… love.

The Hero gazed back lovingly, his lips quirking into a straight smile as he bowed to the Princess, taking her delicate hand into his gauntleted one and kissed it, gazing straight into her eyes before he turned and exited the large throne room.

Artemis' respectful gaze lowered as she turned to the Princess, crossing her arms and glaring at her as though she were scolding a tiny child.

"Zelda, do you know what you have done by allowing the Hero to stay in this time period?" Artemis said furiously, glaring daggers into the young Princess' blues.

"Artemis-," the young Princess began.

"You have altered the past, Zelda! You've taken away his seven years, and you've destroyed our world!" Artemis shouted, glaring. "The Cosmos are out of balance, Zelda, and someone will suffer for your decision!"

"I love him!" Zelda I shouted suddenly into the air.

Artemis' rant instantly stopped as she stood for a moment, completely shocked before her face contorted into a vicious snarl.

"Zelda, you don't understand the depth of what you have done," Artemis said slowly, "You've tampered with our timeline… I cannot even begin to imagine what will come of this, but I guarantee the change will not be good. You've changed our world for your own selfishness!"

"I love him," Zelda I simply replied, her eyes filling with tears, her expression almost as though the words that the Sage had said slapped her in the face.

"Zelda, you've been selfish, do you even know if he loves you in return?" the Sage asked calmly, eyes hardening considerably.

Silence filled the room, the tension building past the boiling point. The words that the Sage of Cosmos had said had obviously hit Zelda I hard, her shoulders had begun to shake with tears, her face buried in her hands.

Artemis simply stared a moment before walking toward the door, ignoring Zelda's sobs of pain. As she neared, she stopped before it, turning her head slightly, sighing.

"Zelda, of all the things that you have done, this is by far the most foolish," the Sage's voice was quiet, gentle, and contemplating, "If you know what is right, you will return him to his own time and that will be that… If you do not, I can assure you that the price will be paid in blood."

Without another word, Artemis, Sage of Cosmos, left Zelda in silence. Little did she know that her words were more true than she hoped that she would believe… The price would be paid in blood… it would be doused in it.

------------

**Author's Note:** (Sitting at desk, banging head) Oooh… please, please let this torture end… I'm already done with my essay… (Looks up at readers and sighs) Thirty more minutes… Just thirty… Anyway, please review if you want more… (Slams head on desk, groaning)

P.S. (If you guys want to know a bit more about Link Greene's past, check out the story, **Sacrifice**. Just click on my profile and look it up, you can also find out more about me there. Oh yeah, the next chapters will be longer, I absolutely, positively promise!!!!)

**Reviewers**:

**Link's Ocarina Babe:** I only have so many original Zeldas left in me. Truthfully, it's my teacher's fault, keeps squeezing creative writing assignments out of me. I'll try to continue to write Zelda fanfictions, because they're just so fun to write. (smiles) Thank you for wishing our band luck, good luck with your stories! Thanks for the reviews!

**TheFireSage:** Yes, I have a meanstreak for cliffhangers. But doesn't it make reading the next chapter soooo worth it? (Unless the next chapter is crud) Anyway, thank you very very much for your reviews, I appreciate them a lot.

**Guntou:** Sorry for the suspense and all, but as I said, it makes the next chapter worth it. I wonder what will happens... (Smiles) Thank you very, **very** much for your reviews.

**Futuristic-Dudette:** I really really apologize about all your homework. Anyway, thank you for the review, I do hope you'll continue reading

**Ezikiel**: Hey there. I can't really update quick anymore because my teachers pack me with homework. The thing I will do is at least put up one or two chapters every weekend. There, I think that's fair, hmm? Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews.

**Hououza:** Thank you very much for your reviews. This is a very interesting write, I can tell you that much!

**Link Guru:** I'm not really a... err, Great Master, but I appreciate the kind comments. I hope you'll continue to read.

**King of Slackers:** Err... Hi? Thanks for the review.


	19. Fate Sealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** (Sitting at lunch table while writing) Hi guys, Kurai Hitokiri here, and welcome to another cliffhanger filled, exciting chapter of **Childhood Ignorance**.

(Person grabs some of Kurai's papers containing a piece of the chapter)

Kurai: Give it back!!!!

Person: No, come on, Kurai, let me read it!!

Kurai: Those are for the readers on the net… Give me those papers! Do you realize how angry everyone will be if I don't put that up?!

Person: I don't care, why is it they can read it and I can't? (Holds papers out of Kurai's reach... AN: I'm not a very tall person)

Kurai: Because that's for the readers! And those have my name on them, see? (Points to the neatly written real name of Kurai Hitokiri) Give them, they're not yours!

Person: Kurai, let me read it!

(Kurai stands up and grabs paper, quickly running from the table, brandishing a pencil)

Kurai: Thank you to **Mcwheeler12, bluenavydragon, Ezikiel, Hououza, Dark Lady of the Sith, Raphael de la Ghetto, Link's Ocarina Babe, Link Guru, Guntou, TheFireSage, King of Slackers, AlariaZanshin, Futuristic-Dudette, **and **Lupi Loop** for reviewing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 19!

------------

Chapter 19: Fate is Sealed

------------

Artemis's steps echoed throughout the castle as she angrily made her way through the halls, the bitter disappointment that she had unearthed only moments ago with Zelda I's horrible mistake was still fresh in her usually sweet eyes. The Sage's expression was murderous, almost as though she could turn on a single person in the hall and slaughter them with little or no effort.

Link and Zelda followed behind her, watching the Sage wrench the wooden door open to a room and slam it shut in their faces. They flinched as the sound of marble and wood clanging together met their ears, and to their great thrill, they could walk through the wall and see within.

Artemis's room was filled with books of all sorts. They littered the ground, the tables, and even the bed. Each one was lovingly stacked and kept according to the color of their jackets, but at the moment, Artemis was flinging books back from a stack of red.

The young Sage's gray eyes flittered across the page of a particularly large book she had opened in a flash, thin fingers skimming lightly across each page as though a child were the one under her gentle touch.

Suddenly Artemis stopped, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her forehead in somewhat disappointment… or perhaps fear?

"_Tell me, oh sands of time, show me the future… show me the events bound to happen unto this time period. I, Artemis, Sage of Cosmos and beloved of the Goddesses ask this of you!"_ the Sage said, her voice becoming deep and echoing.

For a moment all was deathly silent; like death had come and covered them all in a veil of uncertainty. Link and Zelda were beginning to doubt the effectiveness of the Sage's spell when suddenly the window shutters burst open; a fierce wind whipping through the room with the force of one thousand Gods.

Amid the flying papers and books though, Artemis stayed calm. Her eyes were firmly shut and she seemed to be listening to the wind, almost as though it were telling her something.

And for a moment, Link could not hear the gentle voice making its way through the torrents of wind. His ears strained and struggled for quite a while until he was able to make out a faint and soothing voice speaking through the wind… not quite like the one he had heard in the Temple, but somehow more full of wisdom and age.

"_Artemis, Sage of Cosmos, thou hast felt the unrest of the Cosmos, I assume?" _the voice asked the Sage.

"Yes… I believe it is due to the boy still being here, if I am correct, Most Holy One," the Sage replied, calmly opening her eyes and crossing her hands casually on the desk before her; her long hair whipping wildly in the wind.

"_I should have guessed that thou had felt it… Thou hast such remarkable senses…" _the voice spoke, seemingly considering the young Sage. There was a moment of silence, only the sound of the wind before it spoke again. "_Yes, the boy is the problem. Princess Zelda has been listening to her heart and not to her head. I could never have guessed that the bearer of my Daughter's triforce would use her power as selfishly as such."_

"Please tell me, Oh Great One, what changes will there be upon our timeline… Will everything be thrown out of balance?" Artemis asked, calmly staring at the stone ceiling of her room. "The Cosmos are out of balance, and with it, the people. Monsters will begin to lurk again, brought to life by the rapid decay of order. The Seal on Ganondorf was weakening, but I was able to place a couple of binding spells upon the original seal, strengthening it. The Evil King will not be freed, so long as my seals stay intact."

"_Yes, you can sense the climate of evil descending upon our land once again, can thou not, Artemis? Though it will not be as great as Ganon's hard oppression, it will certainly be trouble for the people…"_

"I cannot interfere with these matters unless I have orders from your beloved Daughters… This matter is large, yet I sense that the Trio wishes me to remain here and watch developments rather than act…"

"_Aye, it seems as though they wish to be entertained by the suffering of others… However, if the boy is not sent back to his own time soon, then this World as we know it will cease to exist. Without him in the past, he never grew up, and there was never a Hero of Time to save Hyrule from Ganon, and with it, the seal will break once again and history will repeat itself, dooming Hyrule to every last inch of Her fertile plain."_

"What has me even more suspicious is the movement in the South… The Prince of Emmaus, Sigon, has begun his march toward us. I am almost positive that he will demand something in exchange for the safety of Hyrule. If I think it is what it is, then I fear for Zelda," the young Sage closed her eyes, sighing heavily as she gazed up again, her eyes weakening in resolve. "One small and selfish decision has changed the course of our entire world… Without law, the races would destroy one another…"

"_I'm afraid that law cannot even stop the onslaught of terror that is headed our way, Artemis. The swell of terror that is headed toward us cannot even be stopped by the strongest of people."_

Artemis' delicate lips opened slightly, as though she were about to say something before a light knock came to the door.

The Sage's eyes opened wide and she whispered a quick apology to the one whom she was speaking to, getting to her booted feet and slowly opening the door, smiling.

"Kaoru… I've been waiting for you."

------------

A cloaked stranger strode through the doorway; their head bowed solemnly, a wisp of brown hair escaping the black hood. A delicate hand was placed to the rim, and features were put into light for the first time.

The stranger named Kaoru was a young woman, probably no older than Link himself.

Her hair was long, going down to her chest and curling out slightly at the ends, the ends jagged as though cut by a razor. Liquid brown eyes accented fair features; delicate lips were curled in a tight frown. The woman's pointed ears were pierced, glowing blue gems attached to long chains of silver. The only mark of imperfection marring her beautiful visage was the seven shaped scar that adorned the right of her cheek, long and ropy… a blow from a dull blade.

Artemis' gaze fell upon the scar and her gray eyes seemed to flare with rage. Obviously the blemish hadn't been there the last time that Artemis had seen the young woman, and whoever had done this to Kaoru, Link could tell would be skilled. Kaoru had an air of strength about her that hung around like a thick and stifling cloak, overwhelming every single person with her presence.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Teacher," Kaoru began, her voice was oddly pained, so unlike Artemis' voice. It somehow brought tears to Link's emotionless eyes and made him relive his painful and life changing years when he was away from Hyrule. "But there is something of great importance we must speak of… Something that cannot wait."

"Sit down, Kaoru," Artemis said, taking the young girl by the hand and leading her over to the Sage's small cot.

The young woman limped weakly on her feet, a dark pool trailing out from behind her. Within the second of seeing the collecting drops of crimson on the floor, Link knew that Kaoru was injured… And he had a feeling these wounds wouldn't be a pushover.

Artemis reached out with a gentle hand, magick glowing around the surface like a comforting light in an attempt to heal her young pupil. Kaoru, however, simply pushed her teacher's hand away with a shake of her head.

"What I have to say will require your immediate attention," Kaoru explained weakly, her hand grasping the side of her torso where her clothing seemed to be dampening. "You should not waste your strength healing me… I will be able to take good care of myself, you, however, are needed."

Artemis' hand stopped glowing, although her worried eyes never left her student's bleeding side. The Sage tore her gaze from the wound just long enough to look up into Kaoru's brown orbs, awaiting whatever news the girl had to give to her.

Kaoru took a quick intake of breath, her eyes flashing with pain before she parted her chapped and bloodied lips to speak.

"I was traveling toward Termina, just as you instructed, Teacher, to receive the Tome of Magick from Master Matthias. I had just left his home, the Tome in hand when a figure dressed in black leather came upon me in Ikana…" Kaoru shivered, her eyes glazing over in horror as she recalled the events. Like a robot, she continued speaking mechanically, her voice never faltering, "He demanded I turn the Tome over to him, and in exchange he would free me without harm. I naturally refused, and he came upon me so quickly, his massive sword drawn and ready to strike."

"He nicked my face with this scar, then he was able to bring the blade cleaving down on my side, resulting in this wound," the young girl motioned to her bloody and ripped side with her clean hand, "Just as he was about to kill me, I was able to throw off his hood and I was stunned by what I saw, Teacher…"

The silence in the room was deadly, pressure mounting as they waited for the name of the offender. Artemis' hands were clenched into fists of rage, her gray eyes never quitting their determined gaze upon the girl.

"As I cast a transport spell, I was shocked… It was no mistaking his flaming red hair, gruesome expression, and eyes full of malice, Teacher… The one who attacked me was Ganondorf himself."

------------

Artemis' study faded into blackness, replaced with a familiar scene that Link had known since childhood: the garden.

It was still the same, with its vast fields of fragrant flowers, the plush green grass and the maze of water trickling serenely through recesses cut skillfully into the wall.

Link looked at Zelda, who was looking about the scene around them, her eyes wide with confusion. What had happened to the scene with Kaoru and Artemis? Was that not a crucial moment, so why would the scene suddenly change…? This moment must have played a crucial moment, else Artemis would not have dared showed them such a private piece of her memory.

The young soldier looked up to see that standing atop the peak of the tall steps were Zelda and Link the first.

Zelda I was dressed in the best fineries of a Princess, her beautiful Royal purple and white gown accenting every curve of her beautiful body. The tiara composed of finely wrought gold, silver, and emerald glittered upon her golden locks. But still, even dressed as well as she was, nothing could hide Zelda's sadness. It hung about in her wise aura, and every single delicate feature was creased with it.

Link I looked handsome in his bottle green tunic and hat, gauntleted hands clasped behind his back. A slight breeze made his tunic ruffle in the wind, exposing hard and chiseled muscles. His shaggy blonde bangs stirred, revealing a slightly confused expression.

"Princess, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about so suddenly?" Link I asked, observing the Princess' downcast expression. Link I could see was well as his incarnation that Zelda I was distressed, it must have come from the knowledge that the two had grown up together, much as Link and his Zelda had.

"Link…" the Hero of Time's name came out in a pained voice as Zelda I struggled to keep her sadness at bay. "You've always been the one that I've confided in… Well, when we were but children, I could always come to you for help… But now, I'm going to have to do something to correct a foolish mistake I've made."

"Zelda…" Link I took a gentle hand and placed it gently to the wise Princess' shoulder, his expression tender. "You made no mistake in calling me into the future… Ganon has been destroyed and now we are at a time of peace, that is all that matters, is it not?"

"Link, you still have the mind of a ten year old… Yes, that is what you are, a child trapped in a man's body…" Zelda I murmured. Her delicate hand wrapped around the Hero's and fondled it with love. "I've been terribly selfish, and because of it, everyone will suffer unless I do as I must…"

"Zelda…?"

The Princess drew in a sharp breath, her blonde hair forming a curtain about her face, shielding the sobs that Link saw wracking her shoulders violently. A crystal tear flickered in the sunlight and fell to the cold marble, forming a dot of life giving water.

"Link… I'm sending you back to your own time."

There was a moment of silence as the Hero of Time's hand quickly fell from Zelda's gentle grip as though it were a poison viper. His bright blue eyes widened as he reeled back in surprise, almost as though the Princess had slapped him. He was in shock.

Zelda I put a hand to her eyes and wiped them, looking up with a stoic expression, trying hard to keep her emotions and desires contained. Again she spoke more words that would no doubt make the Hero even more surprised than he already was.

"You must return to your own time for the sake of this future. Your very presence here makes the Cosmos unbalanced," Zelda said, taking a shaky breath and trying to calm her erratic breathing. "Link, give me the Ocarina of Time, and with it I will return you home… To the form you're meant to be… to **where** you're supposed to be.

Link I stood as still as a statue, watching as Zelda I held out an outstretched arm, patiently waiting for him to hand over the Ocarina…

This would decide the very fate of this timeline. If he were to refuse, this world would end… however, if he were to go, he would return to being a child and have everyone forget about what he had done, she would forget him and they would never be friends…

"No." A single world split the air, and made Zelda I eyes widen in surprise. Her eyes blazed as she held out her hand more insistently, begging him.

"Give me the Ocarina, Link. You do not belong here, you make this timeline unbalanced. Go home, live out your life, it is better that way," Zelda I hissed angrily, but still, something behind her eyes seemed to be gleaming with triumph.

"No," he said again, shaking his head, he stepped toward Zelda I, taking her small and frail hand in his and wrapping her in a loose embrace. "If I were to go back in time, you wouldn't remember me, we would never meet… I'd rather burn and die here, letting down one hundred worlds if it meant being with you. Yes, this timeline will be in danger, and yes I will miss being a child. But Zelda, without you, my life is empty... I'll save this land over and over again, just because I want you to continue living and because I want to be with you…"

The depth of his words seemed to impact Zelda I deeply, as her eyes teared up and she buried her face into Link I's chest. The two young ones embraced each other with new passion, the passion of love and dedication. No longer was the Hero of Time a ten year old trapped in an adult's body, but a fully grown man in love with a beautiful and wise woman.

As they pulled apart, for a moment the two looked at each other, smiling as they faces drew nearer and nearer. Suspense filled the air and broke as the Hero of Legend and the Princess of Destiny's lips met in a gentle and soulful kiss.

Zelda I's hands ran through Link I's wild gold locks, knocking his cone shaped hat to the ground.

The Hero, however, didn't seem to mind, as his arms were about Zelda I's waist, crushing her tiny figure to his body as their lips warred with one another for dominance.

Oh, it all seemed so wrong, but never before had anything felt so right to the two young ones!

Link's shock suddenly snapped as he observed someone standing in the darkness watching as the two young ones confirmed their newly found love with their sweet words and kisses.

Artemis' eyes closed in disappointment and sadness as she shook her head. In frustration, she bit her lip, cutting the soft flesh and sending a trickle of warm blood down her chin. Slowly her figure retreated into the darkness, but the look of horror and resignation upon the Sage's face was burnt into Link's memory.

Zelda I had failed to do as the Sage of Cosmos had warned her to do… And with her foolish and selfish choice of love over her beloved homeland, she would pay the ultimate price.

------------

**Author's Note:** Well, chapter 19 is done, and now you guys probably want to hit me upside the head, tie me down, and torture me with feathers until I write the next chapter, right? Anyway, if you want more, please review!!! Maybe I'll update one more time this weekend if you guys… hmm, compel me to with some reviews!

**Oh yeah, for a limited time only you can look at my profile and PM!!! Hurry before this offer runs out, it won't last long!**


	20. A Break in Artemis' Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters. (Well, I do own Artemis, Kaoru, and Leto so… yeah. If you want to draw a picture of them or use one of them, just make sure you ask my permission first!!!)

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, sorry I couldn't keep my promise about updating, but I was kinda fighting a bit of an illness at the time, not to mention the fact that I got a tooth extraction done the other day. Ouch, the dentist put five shots into my gums. Anyway, here's the next chapter of **Childhood Ignorance**. Oh yeah, **I will be talking to people at the end of this, so check to see if your name is here.**

------------

Chapter 20: A Break in Artemis' Memories

------------

Darkness engulfed Link and Zelda as Artemis' memories once again took them through time. For a moment they could only feel the hold of one another's skin rubbing against each other, and for once Link was wholly and truly relieved for Zelda's presence next to him. If he was lost in this silent and dark abyss alone, he would have lost his mind…

There was a dropping sensation filling his limbs, his golden hair began to whip wildly about him and he wrapped his strong arms about Zelda as she clung to him desperately. What was happening, what was wrong with Artemis' magic? Surely the Sage of Cosmos had cast the proper spell upon them, so why would this be happening?

Almost as soon as it had started the rushing feeling ended, and he felt a soft and cool breeze whip against his cheek. The gentle chirrup of crickets filled his ears like gentle music, prompting him to let go of Zelda slowly and hesitantly as he opened his eyes.

Before him Artemis was crouched in her beautiful blue robes, dark hair spilling from underneath the hood and her eyes already filled with the inhuman wisdom and sadness that would later haunt her eyes. In the Sage's gentle arms lay a pile of bottle green cloth.

The inky darkness of night had already overcome Hyrule Field, the coolness of the night sneaking through Link's blood crusted tunic. The grass was wet with dew and something else that Link could not quite make out.

He bent, pulling away from Zelda's strong grasp to observe the dark pool upon the ground…

A putrid and iron stench met his nose and sent waves of nausea pounding throughout his body. Blood… and fresh blood too.

As his eyes adjusted to the scarce light, Link made out the gristly scene before him: A wolfos lay cleaved in half, its yellow eyes empty and its maw leaking blood. Artemis had taken no mercy upon the creature, but why…?

His question was answered almost immediately when he saw the mangled figure of a Hylian lying on the grass before him. For some strange reason this person seemed so… familiar to him… Link took a few shaky steps to stand next to the Sage of Cosmos and almost immediately he fell to his knees beside Artemis in grief and shock.

A young girl, no older than thirteen lay before him, a dark pool of red blood growing about her delicate form. Her clothing had been shredded from her figure in a violent manner, and in their place large gashes oozed blood and pus. Burns were etched into the teenager's pale skin, along with cuts that Link could see had been made by the unsharpened edge of a blade. Violent tears made from the claws of beasts adorned her body like tattoos, her arm was bent at an odd angle and her right leg was nothing but a lame pile of distorted flesh.

The young girl's face must have been the only thing that was the least marred. Her hair was chocolate brown and cut jaggedly as though with a dull stone. Skin as pale as alabaster shone from beneath a dirt covered face as a jagged seven shaped cut oozed blood. Crimson liquid came forth from parted lips and lids were tightly closed over eyes that were no doubt shocking.

Link's stomach almost wanted to purge itself at the sight of the young girl. Never before had he seen such a badly wounded person before; not even himself after fighting against Ragnarok… No doubt before being attacked this young girl was a stunning beauty.

Suddenly her lids opened slightly and revealed feral blue eyes. Link's eyes.

Link watched as the girl fought to keep herself from dying as she struggled to speak with what must have been the last of her energy.

"Please… please save him… save my little brother…" the girl's voice broke the night darkness, soft and pleading through the blood that stifled her speech. She was begging… this girl was only worried about her brother while she was dying… How unselfish…

Artemis seemed slightly startled that the girl had spoken to her. With such wounds, she had thought the girl dead. Still, she said nothing as the young girl upon the ground continued to speak.

"I don't care about myself… just save him…" A violent convulsion caught the young one and blood spewed forth with a gruesome sounding choke. This girl was drowning to death in her own blood.

Artemis opened her mouth slightly, almost as though to stop the girl from wasting further energy, but still the girl continued on, gasping heavily, her blue eyes boring into Artemis' grays with great determination.

"Please… please… I-I'm begging you…"

"I shall find him a place to stay… he will be well loved where I send him…" The Sage of Cosmos' voice was filled with strange tenderness as she looked down at the bundle of cloths in her arms. "I'll see to your body after you pass… what is your name, young one?"

The young girl swallowed back a mouthful of blood before speaking again. "Amelia…"

"And your brother… what is his name?"

The young girl's eyes focused for a moment; Link could see that she was teetering at the border of death… "Link… his name is Link…"

The girl reached out a torn hand toward the bundle, and for the first time Link could see a tiny baby wrapped within the many cloths. His eyes were closed and his finger stuck firmly in his mouth while tiny wisps of dirty blonde hair shone in the dim moonlight. …Link saw himself as a baby sleeping while his sister died…

Link's shock was replaced with numbness as soon as he saw a faint smile cross his sister's pale lips. His own hand reached out and placed itself within Amelia's touch… He was surprised to see that he could feel its soft, warm, and rough surface… hands that he now remembered all to well along with the soft smile that she wore on her face.

For a moment it seemed the barrier of time had been broken as Link looked into Amelia's eyes and saw such admiration and pride in them… almost as though she could see the man that her little baby brother hand become. A faint tear trickled from the young girl's wild blues as she parted her lips for what would no doubt be her last words.

"Link… I'm so sorry…" Link watched as his sister's hand slowly fell from his grasp and onto the cold ground. Her head fell back and she gave a violent shudder as blood was forced from her mouth. Her breathing began to still as her eyes closed on those feral eyes of hers. A few moments later her life finally left her and all that remained was her tortured corpse.

Link's eyes closed in pain and he gave an anguished shout to the heavens. Never before had he felt such grief, even when Leto had died. He crumpled onto his sister's body, feeling its warmth despite the fact that it was a memory. She had given up everything just to save him and now he had no one left in the world…. It wasn't fair!

Zelda grew frightened and worried as she saw Link's evident pain. Slowly she stumbled to where Link was, ignoring the words that Artemis whispered to baby Link as he slept on unaware of his sister's demise. She took Link in his arms, holding him firmly in a motherly embrace despite his violent thrashings.

"Link, calm down…" she whispered to him as she rubbed circles around his back. "I know it hurts… Please stop crying, it's only a memory… She's where she cannot feel anymore hurt…"

"It's not fair!" Link shouted, sobs choking his voice. "It's not fair! Why did she have to die…? It's not fair!"

It hurt and scared Zelda to see her friend in such emotional distress. Never before had the usually composed Link acted so hysterically… It was as though he had been reduced to nothing but a baby. Is this what Artemis had meant when she said the images would break them mentally?

Within a few moments Link had calmed quite a bit and he lay in Zelda's grasp, his muscular frame shaking violently as he mourned the loss of his sister.

Zelda opened her violet eyes long enough to make out a shape in the never ending darkness of night before the abyss swallowed her again.

Shining on Amelia's right hand was a symbol so familiar it sent chills down her very being… It was a symbol so powerful and legendary she had thought it hadn't existed…

Shining on the dead girl's cold hand was the legendary Triforce.

**Author's Note:** Yes, a short chapter, alright? I'll update again this weekend since I don't think I've caught anything and I'm pretty sure my teeth aren't going to be drilled from my mouth. Anyway, please review to receive the next chapter!

**Readers:**

**Link's Ocarina Babe:** Short people rock! Anyway, I think your stories are very good and I'm keeping an eye out for them. If you ever want to reach me, you can PM me.

**Ezikiel: **Thank you very much. (Bows) I'm grateful for your compliments, thank you very much.

**Guntou:** Wow, you're the first person to ever call me Kurai and cheer me on. Thank you very much! Anyway, wow, you sure like bloody things, don't ya? So let me spin you an image right now that will be appealing to most readers of this story, just for you. (Edward's broken body lay upon the cold and damp floor of Hyrule Castle's dungeon. His limbs were twisted in odd angles and a large sword lay impaled in his torso. Blood leaked about his small body as his dead eyes shone wide with shock as red liquid dripped in a steady stream from his mouth… He had finally gotten his punishment.) Love that, huh?

**Raphael de la Ghetto:** Yes, I'm sooo evil the way I leave the plot hanging every single chapter. (Cackles evilly) But I don't mean for you to have sleepless nights… Or do I? Hahaha!!! Ever have any questions or you just want some tips just write 'em to me via review!

**Link Guru:** You check everyday to see if I update… O.O That's very… nice. (Eyes widen behind glasses) Wow, I'm not even that dedicated… Oh yeah, I'm not a Master, I simply enjoy entertaining people, I'm not that good. I shall continue to deny!!!

**Alaria Zanshin: **Happy writing to you as well! Great job on your story by the way, I read it. (Smiles)

**Want something else to read by me? Check out the newly written prologue to this story! It's called 'The One He Never Knew'**


	21. Artemis' Anger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Well thank you for your reviews everyone! _**Here is the news, I shall continue The Only One I Ever Knew however there is another story too called Hero's Blood. Which would you like me to write first?**_ Please cast your vote! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'd name you, but I'm short on time and I know how much you guys want to read another chapter! Enjoy!

------------

Chapter 21: Artemis' Anger

------------

The melancholy scene of bloodshed and slaughter faded into the black portal. Amelia's cold and stiff body disappeared from Link's firm and demanding grasp as though it were a dream. Still, Zelda could feel the young man's trembling against her small form as she held him.

However, Zelda's mind had long left her and wandered through the recesses of her own memory.

The young Princess was positive that before the darkness engulfed her she had seen the power of the Triforce glowing upon the corpse's mutilated body. It was impossible for anything except for the Holy Triangle to give off such a pure light.

A month ago Zelda would not have even believed that the Sage of Cosmos, let alone the Triforce had ever existed. Yes, divine powers such as magick had existed but the powers at work around her and her childhood friend were greater than any that they would encounter in their lives… Still, Ganondorf had been defeated and sealed away, meaning that his Triforce piece **must** have been removed upon his entrance into the evil realm. Zelda bore the Triforce of Wisdom, supposedly; however, she had no mark to prove it as such… That left only one piece, the Triforce of Courage.

No… the Triforce of Courage had been lost to mankind long ago through the hands of the Hero. However, Zelda thought, it might just be possible that Link, her Link, possessed the wonderful and fantastic powers of the Goddess Farore. She could think of no other soul brave enough to obtain the mystic power, this along with the fact that he was the Hero's incarnate drew Zelda to this theory.

The Triforce of Power… where had it gone after Amelia's (if she possessed it) death? Would a person not become corrupted by wielding something so terrible, just as Ganon had so many years ago? It could also be possible that Amelia was the wielder of the Triforce of Courage…

Zelda bit her lip in frustration as she closed her pretty violet eyes to the world outside. She lowered her face slowly into Link's shoulder and breathed in his fresh forest scent to calm herself a bit.

So many questions, when would they all be answered? These memories… Yes, they would answer these haunting remarks…

It was not long before another scene materialized before them. Once again they stood in the Throne Room, and again the Sage's sat in their respective places. The only difference Zelda had noticed was that the sun was not blaring through the window. Rather, it was dark, dim torchlight illuminating the walls instead of the gentle and warm rays.

Artemis sat with her arms crossed and expression fierce, beside her sitting the ever-stoic Kaoru. The Sage was glaring directly at the Princess of Destiny, who, at the time, was staring into the Hero of Time's deep blues… Zelda I had not done as Artemis had so warned her to, and now it appeared that the Sage was bracing herself for the repercussions of the Princess' selfish decision.

Zelda felt Link tremble slightly as he looked up for the first time.

His face was tearstained and raw, eyes swollen and red from his fierce bawling. Link's whole form was trembling violently as the young soldier took deep and shuddering breaths to regain his stoic nature. For once in his life he looked as though he was nothing more than a helpless child awaiting the call of his mother.

"Late this night we were informed that our neighbor and dear ally Emmaus has armored their troops and declared war upon this land of Hyrule," Zelda I said, shuddering slightly. The young monarch appeared to be struggling internally. Only when Link I gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze did she continue on, this time with much greater confidence. "They demand that I marry the heir to their throne, and in exchange they will stop their march forward."

For a moment everyone at the table seemed breathless, still, Artemis only looked grimly at the table with the same expression of inner sadness and anger. The Sage of Cosmos had foreseen this event and now that it was finally happening she was cursing over Link I's very existence in their realm.

"What shall we do?" said Impa, the Princess's white haired nursemaid. Her painted eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, shaking her head in disappointment. "Hyrule has just begun recovering from Ganon's tyrannical reign. Many of the men who defended our proud state lay cold within their graves or missing limbs."

"The Zoras cannot escape from the ice," Ruto, the Zora woman said, her fins tensing. "I have tried, but I cannot manipulate sheets of ice thicker than steel. By the time they unthaw, Hyrule shall be taken."

"We of the Goron tribe are short of staff," Darunia said, frowning in sadness. "Our men lie, as Impa said, dead, and those that are men are not even out of their cradles."

"We of the Kokiri cannot leave the forest and we dislike war," the green haired girl that Zelda had seen Link I call Saria. The Kokiri girl's emerald eyes faded slightly as she continued. "I cannot aid you, even with all my power."

"The Gerudo are the same as you Hylians," Nabooru sighed, "We cannot assist you. Ganon was perhaps worse on us than on you. He killed the male child that was born by the power of Din. Right now we are leaderless and weak."

Everyone turned their gaze upon the Sage of Cosmos and her pupil; their eyes expectant and pleading. Artemis merely continued to wallow in thoughts; idly chewing her tongue, her gray eyes closed.

"You are the most powerful of the eight sages," Link I said softly as his feral sapphire gaze looked upon the impassive Sage, a somewhat fearful and reluctant air about him. "Surely there might be something you can do, Lady Artemis."

"I cannot and will not be part of these petty wars." The phrase was a simple one, but it caused the whole of the assembly to instantly turn against the Sage of Cosmos and look at her as though she were some traitor.

Link I was the first to react; his eyes no longer gentle and respectful as he addressed a Sage that was more powerful and wise than him in more ways than one. "Lady Artemis, are you not loyal to Hyrule and Her Royal Family? Surely there is something you can do. If you do not act, than you are truly no citizen of Hyrule."

Instantly Artemis was standing, glaring at the young warrior with narrow and cold eyes. A dull blue aura flickered in her right hand; magick waiting to be released with one simple and quick gesture. "Do not speak to me of loyalties, little boy. I have lived longer than ten years of my life and even when I was ten I was wiser than you shall ever be. Curb your tongue and learn your place: when someone is more powerful you submit to them."

"I have lost more than you shall ever. And it was _because_ of Hyrule's actions that I lost those dearest to me. I obey the Holy Trio and them alone, I do not answer to the Royal Family or to _you_, you supposed Hero of Time. You're nothing than a mere child stuck in an adult's body."

The Sage's cool words had sent Link I into a great rage. The knowledge that she was more than right and had said it with so little emotion had increased his fury even more.

The blonde Hero drew the Master Sword from its sheath, ignoring the protests of the young Princess Zelda as he jumped atop the surface of the long table and rushed out toward Artemis.

Kaoru began to rise from her chair, hands glowing with dull green magick as she readied herself to defend her teacher. However, one simple hand motion from Artemis and Kaoru hesitantly stood and watched.

Link I came upon Artemis in moments, his sword held high in the air and ready to cleave the young Sage's flesh. The silver steel glinted as it came down in a slow arc.

"FREEZE!"

Almost instantly Link I froze in place, his eyes wide with bewilderment as he felt the magick of the spell course through his veins. Link and Zelda stared on with much surprise and alarm as Artemis simply glared into the Hero of Time's eyes with something close to pity.

"Fool." Artemis nodded to Kaoru, prompting the young student to get up and move toward the large oaken doors as if waiting for something. The Sage flicked her wrist lazily; a simple gesture that would change everything.

At the motion Link I was sent flying backward, taken off his feet by some unknown force. As he hit the ground, a dull crunch echoed as bones broke on impact. A hoarse cry left parted lips and blood spewed onto the marble floor.

The Sage's gave an alarmed cry, and even more devastating was Zelda I's own reaction.

She rushed over to the Hero's side and grabbed him into her arms, body shaking as she fought to choke back tears. Link sighed… Just like his Zelda when Artemis had attacked Leto…

His gaze averted to Artemis, who simply gazed down at the Hero's crumpled form. She turned on a booted heel, motioning for her impassive student to follow her.

Link I's green tunic was turning dark brown from blood, and he loosed horrible cries whenever his companions tried to move him. However, his expression, though beaten, was haunted and scared… Almost as though the Sage's words had slashed him… Was this an awakening?

------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, that was the worst chapter in the world, wasn't it? I can hear all of you screaming at me for injuring Link now… Well, it was necessary. Anyway, please read and review! **REMEMBER TO CAST YOUR VOTE!!!!**


	22. Sage's Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** All right, you guys wanna know more about me? There will be a small biography about me at the end of this chapter, not too much, but maybe you can get to know me a bit more (I doubt that most of you want to know about me! (Smiles)) and hopefully lift a bit of the fog. Thank you to all reviewers! I swear when I opened my inbox after several long days of not being on, I was all "MY GOD, LOOK AT ALL THESE REVIEWS!!!" You really give me the drive to continue on!

------------

Chapter 22: Sage's Emotions

------------

Link and Zelda watched as the young Artemis sit at her book ridden desk; beautiful gray eyes shining in the dull moonlight.

Since she had gotten back from the meeting Artemis had not spoken a single word or touched a single thing in her room. She'd shut the door on a worried Kaoru and simply sat; staring blankly at the table and seemingly contemplating what she'd done.

The young woman spoke out, burying her face in her hands and sighing heavily. "This is such a mess… a quagmire of problems that all started with Her Highness' petty desires for love. I cannot foresee the upcoming events…. It scares me to no end that I cannot perceive any amount of things that will occur. Never before have the Cosmos been so unbalanced: I can hear them and their cries for order, they haunt me in my very sleep."

A few moments of painful silence passed. The moon climbed higher and higher into the sky, the candle that the Sage had lit during her tirade was growing low into a pool of wax. Still Artemis sat; her eyes darkened with guilt and something else.

"I owe Hyrule nothing, and I curse the very fiber of my existence," Artemis murmured. She got to her feet, stumbling like a drunk until she sat down upon the simple bed, springs creaking under her light weight. "If I hadn't been conceived, Iseed would still exist and my parents wouldn't have had to defend me because I was destined to be the accursed Sage of Cosmos… They probably knew the moment they saw these damned eyes of mine and the marking upon my arm."

Artemis' shoulders shook slightly as she inclined her head, hair concealing her pained features from view. The flame of the candle flickered for a moment, almost as though the Cosmos were trying to communicate a simple message.

A single beautiful tear fell to the cold wooden floors and sparkled in the moonlight. As it fell, the world and fate fell with it, the Sage of Cosmos had finally broken.

"It was all my fault! My father and mother, my sister and brother… I wish that I wasn't chosen for this accursed title! Now I do not know what to do! Will anyone ever be around to dry my tears and to give me help when I need it? I've been alone all this time, I want someone to give me an answer… Give me a reason for my pathetic and painful existence! I'm no Sage of Cosmos, the supposed wisest and most powerful of the Eight! I am the most foolish of the Eight, so why did you choose me, Goddesses, even before I was born! Answer me!"

There was no answer to the Sage's question, only the unending silence of the night…

For the once and only time in his life, Link pitied the Sage of Cosmos.

------------

It was the middle of the night when Artemis stepped out from her room and into the pale, moonlit corridors of Hyrule Castle's noble quarters. The young Sage had clothed herself in the familiar blue cloak of fine material that she still wore to this day.

Link and Zelda followed Artemis down stairs, through winding halls, and past a good many servants, who sent glares of fear and hatred toward the cloaked figure. So this was how they drew their opinion of Artemis' coldness? Upon the fact that she had nearly killed the Hero of Time in self defense they had biased their opinion against her.

How cold could they be toward one who had lost everything? Even the Hero of Time had something left in the world, but Artemis had nothing and she never would. Their lives were like a passing dream: they would die and she would be left alive; eternally young.

She could never fall in love, grow old, or have any friends. If she were to, she would outlive them all and be left forever with a permanent wound to her heart that would ooze for an eternity.

As if sensing his thoughts, Zelda placed a gentle hand on Link's shoulder, causing him to stumble in surprise. She never touched him, even when they were children… well, apart from that kiss that she had given them when they were seven…

"Link… are you alright?" she whispered, almost as though she were scared to awaken those that could not hear her. In this world, the two of them were ghosts; no one could see, hear, or touch them.

"Yes, yes Zelda, I am fine…" he said. Truthfully he hadn't quite gotten over the shock of the scenes he'd seen. His sister's cold and stiff body lying upon the cool ground leaking her lifeblood, her face tortured and sorrowful as a single lone tear dripped from her closed lids. She'd died apologizing to him… He should have been the one to die, not her. He should have been the one apologizing…

Zelda, however, was still the wiser of the two. Stepping in front of him, she crossed her arms rebelliously and glared at him with her furious violet eyes.

Link knew this glare all to well: it was the one she used when she was on the border of punching him… He knew it all too well from their childhood, but he had not seen her as such ever since his return to the castle. Frankly it scared him how close she was. They might end up in another awkward situation.

"Liar, tell me what's wrong," she whispered furiously.

"Zelda, Artemis is leaving, we must follow her-."

"Will you forget about Artemis for one moment? Your emotions are more important than these images. Now tell me what is wrong, I know something is troubling you."

Link sighed, his shoulders dropping in a resigned fashion. Nothing could be put past Zelda, she was just too intuitive for her own good. No doubt she meant every single word that she said, all of it emphasized by the angry and concerned glare etched upon her pretty features.

"It's… _her_," Link whispered, his gaze flickering upon the moon outside the dimly lit corridor. He could look anywhere… anywhere except for at her.

Knowing to who her friend was referring, Zelda's eyes instantly softened as she placed a gentle hand onto Link's cheek. Fingers danced across his rough and course flesh as he found his muscles relaxing slightly as some of the worry left his mind.

"…Link, I've already told you, it's not your fault," Zelda whispered. "She was an extremely beautiful and sweet looking young woman. She loved you and she was willing to protect you. The instant her life ended she was freed from all her sorrow and suffering."

"If I hadn't been born she never would have died!" Link said suddenly. His wild sapphire eyes became feral as he shrugged Zelda's hand away. "She never would have been killed so violently! …If I had never been born, we never would have made the vow and have been in this situation!"

"I never regretted one moment I spent with you, Link," Zelda whispered, "You're my dearest friend, and I rather would have gone my whole life dead than risk never knowing you. You must move on… it's… what Amelia would want you to do."

Link went silent… Could he really just forget about everything? No, Zelda wasn't asking him to forget his sister or her sacrifice, the Princess was asking him to move on and remember that Amelia's sacrifice could not be in vain.

As they continued down the hall, for the first time in many years Link's large hand slipped down and gripped Zelda's slender one. For the first time in many years, Link could feel his heart returning to him.

------------

Link and Zelda followed Artemis' path through the many winding corridors and soon found themselves outside a door that Link had known very well when he was a boy: the hospital wing.

Slipping through the small Sage sized gap, Link found that the wing looked so familiar… the smell of potions, the deep coolness, and the smell of soap… All of them brought back fond memories.

The smooth white marble the room was comprised of glowed faintly in the moonlight as a full moon shone through. Multiple cots crowded the tiny room to accommodate the vast number of soldiers that would come day in and day out to have their wounds bandaged or ailments healed. The only vast difference between the hundred year time period was the lack of finery in the room, in their future the room had red tapestries hanging from every wall. At least, that was Link saw when he had last been there.

Artemis was sitting at the end of the ward, conversing with someone in a tiny whisper. Each step closer caused shock to engulf Link further and further: the Sage of Cosmos was speaking to Link I after she had just sent him flying.

Link I seemed intently drawn onto the young Sage's face, his brilliantly blue eyes glinting in understanding as he nodded his head. Only when they were mere feet away did they hear what the Sage was saying.

"I once again apologize for my erratic behavior, Lady Artemis," Link I whispered hoarsely. "It was most unbecoming of me to attack you in such a way."

"We have spent the past few minutes speaking of only that issue, may we get past apologies and continue on toward the main issue?" Artemis asked quietly. She was polite and sincere this time around, none of the distinct loathing existed in her tone and demeanor. Artemis was being kind.

There were a few moments of heart wrenching silence before Link I dared to ask a question, his feral eyes alight with caution as he carefully chose his words.

"My Lady, why can you not help us?"

Artemis sighed heavily as she looked out into the black night. Her eyes slipped in and out of that same aged look that she would wear permanently in her eyes in the distant future.

"As the Sage of Cosmos, I am bound by rules unlike you and any Sage. I was created intentionally by the Goddesses, who shaped and molded my soul especially for the purpose of my duty…" Artemis put a hand to her shoulder, the shoulder that bore the mark of Yin and Yang… The marking that had cursed and blessed her fate since the moment she'd been born. "Apart of my job is to make sure things in Hyrule do not get out of hand. I can only step in when the Cosmos are extremely out of balance and the Goddesses will me to act. If humanity can sort out its own messes, then I remain silent."

"I see… You have told Zelda that the Cosmos were out of balance because I remained in this time period…" Link I whispered. "That is why you were in a rage at me, correct?"

"Yes. I have protected Zelda since she was a mere child and she is more dear to me than any sister. She is a spirited and wise girl: the wisest of her line. However if you were to stay here than this timeline is in danger and could spell more trouble than you could ever imagine," Artemis whispered.

"Yet you cannot act which means that the Goddesses wish to see how this plays out…" Link I murmured quietly. His gaze averted away from the dark haired angel who sat at his bedside and joined Artemis' to the outside's inky darkness.

"The Goddesses truly believe that you and Zelda will be able to sort your differences and pull through," Artemis said, looking down to the patch of triangles on Link I's bare left hand. "Especially Lady Farore."

"We of the Triforce have the Goddess' love and dedication…" Link said, looking down to his war torn hand. "They have given us so much and in return I follow their service."

Artemis looked hesitantly to Link I and opened her mouth to say words that shocked Zelda and Link. "I have no choice but to serve… I loathe them for the fate they have given to me. Can you imagine? An eternity of living Hell because I was chosen to become the Sage of Cosmos…"

"Lady Artemis." Link I's voice was sorrowful and slightly appalled when he heard what the young Sage had said.

As if ignoring Link I, Artemis stood while pulling the hood of her cloak over her dark curls. She turned and stood for a moment at the door.

"I trust you, Link. But if you hurt Zelda in any way, I'll kill you."

Before Link I could respond, Artemis was gone, left in her place was a single drip of clear crystal liquid. A single tear of pain, hatred, and sorrow.

------------

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter wasn't too lame for you. Well, I'm off to do some more writing! Please review!!!

**Author Biography:**

**Name: **Kurai Hitokiri

**Age:** ???

**Likes:** Reading, writing, sleeping, eating, being alone

**Dislikes:** Flamers, Hurt or Crying Friends, being bothered, insomnia (strangely this is when I write my best work)

**Heirtage: **½ Asian(Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Filipino… which do you think?) ½ something else

**Personality:** Around friends I am generally friendly, however, around those who I don't know I am quiet and withdrawn. It takes awhile to gain my trust, friendship, or even to talk to me.

**Writing Style/Origins of Writing:** My sibling was the first to inspire me to write after they won multiple writing contests. I read a bit of their work and admired it so much that I began to write scripts and fanfiction. One of my friends, known on this site as **RedWolf666** read my stories and some of my fanfiction and encouraged me. Thank **RedWolf** for some of my work since I don't think I could've gotten better without their encouragement.

My writing style is based upon my own personal experience. I've never taken any writing classes or read any books about publishing literature. It's sort of a laid back style, filled with emotion and sometimes it can be a bit uptight (an example of this is this entire story!) I hate misspelled words, and when I do misspell a word I get extremely upset and all 'How could I miss that??'

**Idea for Childhood Ignorance was from where:** Ah, let's see. (Laughs) I had a dream about it and then I woke up in the middle of the night unable to sleep. I released the first chapter that same night and instantly I was able to get back to sleep without a single problem.


	23. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** I'm baaack! Didya miss me? Anyway, welcome to chapter 23, and it's short and probably bad since I haven't written this story in a while. But thank you for being so very patient with me!!! Yay! I got a DS and **Phantom Hourglass…** Go ahead and read, see ya! (Goes off with DS in hand)

------------

Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End

------------

The scene faded into darkness once again as Link and Zelda puzzled over what they had just seen.

The Sage of Cosmos had expressed emotion. She was friendly, polite, and sometimes harsh when she needed to be. People had distorted her memory with hideous thoughts, twisting her image to match their own fearful descriptions. At one time Link himself had bourn the same opinion; the vivid images that she had so cleverly instilled in his sleep… Leto's harsh, violent death seemingly at the hands of Artemis. Yes, the Sage's cunning was unmatched by none, not even Zelda I, whom had supposedly been the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Another scene soon materialized before them: the Temple of Cosmos standing tall, bathed in serene moonlight. The gentle chirruping of crickets sounded in Link's ears as he looked about the silent setting, searching for Artemis.

Clad in a silvery blue tunic and black pants, Artemis stood at the doors glaring up at the moon menacingly as her silvery eyes reflected the moonbeams. She stood as a statue, a pillar of wisdom looking into the unknown.

Gracefully, the young Sage took a step out onto the clear waters of the lake, walking daintly upon the water as she glared at the moon. A familiar scene… almost as if from a far off dream…

"_Hear me, Oh Goddesses of Hyrule! Lady Din, Mistress of Power, Lady Nayru, Maiden of Wisdom, Lady Farore, arbitrator of Courage! Lend me your power! What will occur?"_

As if in response, the wind began to moan and howl; swirling about the Sage in a tornado. The clear waters became alight with light so intense and burning that it almost rivaled the solar light of the Sun itself.

Through the intense burn of light, Link saw an image appear… Two men standing side by side, one clad in heavy black armor and the other dressed in great finery.

"The pieces are in place, Lord Jakkob," the man clad in armor said. He smiled with hideous yellow teeth, rubbing his gauntleted hands together with glee. "Soon Hyrule shall be yours, along with their pretty little Princess Zelda. Who would have thought that the 'Sage of Wisdom' leader of the Eight Sages, the Princess of Destiny, could be so foolish as to not see our advances."

"And I will have my revenge upon that foolish little Forest boy," the man dressed in finery declared in a low tone. He was a tall young man, with sun kissed skin and curling brown locks. His ears, pointed as any Hylian's, were pierced with multiple pieces of silver jewelery that well matched his blood red embroidered robes. An evil smile twisted on fine lips as curiously crimson eyes flashed beneath dark bangs.

The armor clad man fidgeted a bit on mention of Link I, his hideous smile fading from existence as his hands dropped back to his sides. "Should we not be cautious of the boy? He has the protection of Lady Farore, My Lord. He has fought his way past many a-."

"Sebastian," Jakkob whispered, narrowing his bloody eyes. "You forget that I have more than five hundred thousand men at my command… A little boy trapped in an adult's body cannot stand up to such serious matters."

"That is what your Father thought, Lord," Sebastian said, shrinking back as if to escape his Master's rage. "Instead of being triumphant in battle, he was chained and gagged forever in the Sacred Realm by Zelda and the Green One."

"I am not my Father, Sebastian," Jakkob said, smiling bitterly. "He thought that brute power alone could win a battle. I, however, know that strategy is the factor that matters the most in any battle. He and the Princess are in love, I can sense it in my magic. Say if they were to grow closer, and if I were to take her and force her as my wife… What would that do to Hyrule's Hero?"

"But what about the Sage of Cosmos? Artemis will likely interfere-."

"We shall have no trouble from Artemis," Jakkob said almost instantly. "She is not allowed to act unless matters become dire. And we need not fear the Goddess' Paladin, he has not even been conceived."

"The Paladin poses a threat, Lord," said Sebastian with worry in his voice. "When he is conceived and loosed into the world, he shall have the power of your birthright… The Power that was **intended** for you alone."

"The answer is simple," Jakkob replied, "We shall kill him as a newborn before he has the chance to surface… Once the Paladin is dead, nothing else halt my expansion… everything starts in Hyrule…"

The image flickered as light dimmed slightly. The Goddess' Paladin? Who was this? A person endowed with the powers of Ganondorf himself, destined to overthrow an evil tyrant?

The wind had not stopped its wild howling. It swirled wildly about Artemis, who stood calmly, looking up at the endless skies and into the Cosmos. A grim expression overtook her pretty features as she spoke for the first time since the eerie message.

"This… is the beginning of the end."

------------

**Author's Note:** Not very long for my first chapter back, but there'll be more this weekend!!! Anyway, please read and review!!!! See Ya!!!!


	24. The End of the Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Notes:** Whew, I'm back! One thing led to another, and another and… oh, I'm not gonna bother to tell the whole story.

Yay, our band won first place, but I got cheated by the grumpy judge who said I was out of step!! We filmed it all, and I was NOT out of step… anyway, thank you for being very patient.

GO AND READ YOUR REWARD!!!!

------------

Chapter 24: The End of the Hero

------------

A faint splash of blood… the pungent smell of death hanging in the air like a thick cloak… the cries of men as the Sage of Cosmos impaled them viciously upon her bare hands. These were the sounds that greeted Link's sight as the darkness once more lifted from about them.

The scene was a gristly one, the worst that Link had ever seen in his many years of training.

Legions of men lay splayed upon the ground, all bearing expressions of pure horror in their blank eyes as they stared motionless toward the yellow faced moon. Blood sparkled on the cobblestone streets as several soldiers fell in an armored heap upon the bodies of their comrades. Women, children, and the old screamed as they ran past, their belongings in their arms as they rushed past burning houses with horror etched on every feature of their faces.

"What is this… My Goddesses…" Zelda whispered, her eyes dilated with horror. She watched in revulsion as a young child was pushed upon the ground by a soldier that Artemis had failed to kill took his javelin and thrust in through with a sickening crunch. Blood spewed up as the soldier gave a bloody grin of delight, reveling in the crimson mess flooding every nook of his already grime caked mail.

Link gnashed his teeth in frustration. How could he feel the heat from the infernos, feel the blood leaking into his boots, and imagine the terror that these poor civilians were being subjected to? Artemis' magic was making him feel and see every single detail of the bloody battle and comprehend the sorrows that she felt for every life that she could not save.

These moments were before she had her legendary magick perfected into a beautiful art. Before she had become the wise and solemn person she presently was.

These were the moments she still had her heart.

Amid the utter chaos and disarray, Link made out the blood red crest of Termina, along with the royal blue of Emmaus. Several Hylian soldiers were fending off the invaders and scowling with disbelief at the banners of the two supposed 'allies.'

"Guard the castle, do not let a single man in!!!" Artemis snarled toward a soldier clad in bronze armor. "The Princess must be kept safe at all costs, defend her with your life!"

The Sage's silver eyes glittered with anger and bloodlust as several enemy soldiers fell motionless upon the ground, their blood spewing and falling as rain upon the already flooded grounds. Her silvery blue robes had become dark and stained brown, her beautiful features locked in mortal anger as she impaled yet another soldier with her invisible forces.

Then suddenly as an arrow came flying toward Artemis, flaming and shining with molten fury, the scene froze, suspended in time.

_"Jakkob sent these soldiers to take Hyrule and bring Zelda. We had not expected such a lash of power at once… From here on I cannot show you the contents of this battle… there are such images of carnage embedded into my memories that I mustn't…"_

"What happened it Link I? Had he and Zelda I already made their vow?" Zelda asked, closing her eyes to shield her eyes from the bloodshed and manic scene surrounding her. She clasped tightly onto Link's ripped tunic, biting her lip as she awaited the Sage's answer.

"_One man was able to make it into Hyrule Castle, Link I was taken captive, and Zelda I hidden with Impa very much against her will… The two had already made their vow, and the last they saw each other was that very night. Link I was taken to Jakkob, tortured and then magicked into doing his bidding. Which comes to my final memories…"_

------------

The scene flashed and materialized once more, instead changing into the ruins of a village.

Rain melted the ground, turning it to mud. Burned wood lay scattered upon the charred remains of the ground. Pieces of broken pottery, metal, and human bones littered the ground…

Artemis stood amid the wreckage, her magnificent clothing ruined beyond imagination along with her present state.

Young Artemis's tunic was ripped through, a large gash ripping through her back as torn muscles glistened and blood leaked from it. Her beautiful face was marred with cuts and bruises, they littered her torso… The bone in her right leg shone through her ripped clothing. Silver eyes looked straight ahead, looking toward a lone figure that stood among the blankets of rain.

Link's eyes widened in shock as he saw his double standing, clad in the rags that had once been bright emerald.

Link I stood, his bare torso adorned with scourging, burn, and branding marks. His once handsome face was marred with a familiar scar that Kaoru had worn on her cheek… the seven shaped scar that had adorned his sister's cheek…

Chains rattled on his torn and bloodied arms as dull, lifeless blue eyes peered out from grime covered bangs. The Master Sword shined with radiance, dripping the blood of the proud Sage upon the hungry coal black grounds… The grounds where the Sage had lived upon for the first thirteen innocent years of her life.

Artemis cursed in the silvery language that Link recognized as an angelic dialect that the Sages had written in many years ago. Her gray eyes flickered with hesitation as Link I rushed forward with his sword aloft, ready to strike Artemis to the ground with the rest of his strength.

Artemis jumped back with grace, reaching out with a ripped and bloody hand toward the Hero of Time in an attempt to dash his sword to the ground.

Link I merely ducked, rolling into the mud and then raising his sword up with inhuman speed and aiming for the Sage's already ripped posterior.

"_Nayru's Love!"_ Artemis hissed hurriedly. A bluish shield of magick formed around Artemis' tall form, throwing Link I's sword back, the recoil of the blade causing him to freeze for a moment, just enough for Artemis to act.

Within moments the Hylian Hero was lying in the mud, Artemis holding him down with her superhuman strength, arm drawn back and bloody hand ready to deliver the final blow. Hesitation and sadness was wrought upon every feature of the Sage's young face… She was about to kill someone that she considered almost like a brother.

Link I blankly stared into her eyes, the magick upon him making him merely an emotionless puppet. He was too far gone for Artemis to save him, the very hopelessness of the situation could be seen in Artemis' sorrowing eyes.

For a few moments they stayed in this position, reading each other's eyes and souls.

"Forgive me."

The words echoed through the rain as the Sage drew back her arm and brought it down with crushing force upon Link I's chest, crushing his ribcage about his lungs and no doubt sending the Hero's heart into uncontrolled spasms.

Within moments blood rose from the young Hylian's throat and spewed out toward Artemis, only to be washed out by the furious blankets of rain pelting them.

Link I's eyes became clear once more with the gentle and kind understanding that they had bourn before the incident. A smile lit his face, taking years from him… He looked like a ten year old, carefree and happy once more. He parted his lips as he took a final shallow breath.

"_**Thank you."**_

As these words left his lips, the young Hylian gave a gasp and a violent shudder. For a few moments he spasmed, blood leaking forth from his shattered innards before he gave a final rattling gasp and shrunk deeply into the mud.

Eyes closed upon sky blue eyes and a smile never left his mutilated lips…

At the young age of 17, Link of the Kokiri, Hero of Time and Lover of Princess Zelda passed away… Killed by the Sage of Cosmos, Artemis.

------------

**Author's Note:** Oh no, LINK IS DEAD!!!!!! Anyway, please review!!! I hope this was good for you guys!!!!


	25. Please Help Him Find His Heart Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo or any of its character creations. I **do** own Artemis and Amelia… so yeah, if you want to use them or any part of this storyline, please ask.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad that you all enjoy this story! **Make sure to drop by my profile to vote for the new story. There are three different stories for you to choose from (you can read their summaries on my profile, click on the poll to vote for which is the one YOU want me to write after this one is done.** I'm sorry the chapters are short, but it IS necessary! Thank you for your patience!!!

------------

Chapter 25: Please... Help Him Find His Heart

------------

Darkness… Complete and utter darkness and isolation… Drifting through the depths of the black abyss…

_'Is this… a side effect of Artemis' magic? Is that why I haven't returned?'_

Pompous laughs, the cries of innocents as they rushed from burned villages… Images of pain, torture, and ultimate sorrow… Glaring up at laughing soldiers, slicing through obstacles with nothing but sheer determination… Blue eyes filled with bloodlust and desperation glaring at him through the thick mists… A gentle smile and a soft touch…

"Link… Link, can you hear me?" A soft, gentle, and melodious voice called out from among the torrents of images flashing through his mind.

"Who… who are you?" Reaching out blindly for an invisible person…

"It's alright. Open your eyes and see who I am."

------------

"Princess Zelda… are you alright?" a stern and gentle voice called out.

_'Warm sheets… Unh! My head… Where am I? Is this another memory?'_

"Zelda, it is all done. Open your eyes slowly; it will take some time to adjust…"

The flickering lights of a warm fireplace blared into Zelda's vision as she painfully cracked her eyes open ever so slightly.

The elegant yet simple bookcases slowly faded into focus, along with the stern and much older looking features of Artemis. Ragnarok had laid his massive head across her abdomen, attributing to quite a bit of warmth emanating from the familiar's body.

Artemis smiled ever so gently, resting her hands on the edge of the bed as she stared at the very confused and disoriented Zelda lying on the bed before her. Then, as if reading the young Princess' mind she laughed softly.

"This is not a memory, Zelda. Relax, my memories must have done quite a bit to you, I have undergone such an experience before with my Master long ago," Artemis waved a delicate hand, "It is quite an arduous venture, is it not?"

A bit of relief flooded into the Princess' mind, and her stance relaxed slightly, feeling sudden waves of tiredness overcome her. It felt so good to be in a place where she could feel and touch. The world of memories was like being a ghost; a sad and lonely existence with no contact of others. Never had she been so glad for Link's-

Wait a moment, where was Link?!

Almost immediately Zelda jerked forward with a panicked expression on her face. Her eyes darted wildly about, only to see Link lying in the bed next to her. He looked at peace; like the child he had once been so much easier to speak to so many years ago.

Zelda turned her gaze back upon Artemis with a fearful expression wrought upon her features. With trembling hands she grasped Artemis' sleeve and glared into the Sage's calm gray eyes.

"How come he is not awake as well? We were together, why has he not returned to consciousness as I have?"

"This coma is none of my doing, Zelda," Artemis replied, gently putting a hand to Zelda's, "It is the work of a force that it beyond my power or control. A power that beckons to Link from behind the doors of the Sacred Realm itself."

The Sacred Realm, the land of the Sages and of the dead? Something or **someone** more powerful than Artemis' knowledge itself? Could such things even exist that they were beyond the powers of one who controlled the Cosmos?

Zelda tightened her grasp, gritting her teeth and shaking her head in disbelief. "You lie."

"I am not lying to you Zelda," Artemis said simply, "Someone already within the gates of the Realm has taken Link's soul to the edge and is holding him there to speak to him. And if it is who I think it may be, then you have nothing to fear. Link shall return to you safely."

The Sage smiled, taking a hand and putting it gently to Zelda's forehead. "You've gone through so much, Zelda… So, so much. First the loss of your mother, then being forcefully engaged to one whom you do not love. Now your emotions for Link are so tender that not even the spell locks you have covering your affection cannot stop your love from oozing forth from its prison."

Zelda's eyes widened in bewilderment as the Sage calmly continued.

"You remind me so much of your dearly departed ancestor… She didn't have any choice _but_ to yield to Emmaus' demands for unity, and so you were descended from a filthy blooded king when she should have had the Hero as hers. All because of the wars and dangers that the world has pressed upon you so many times before…"

There was a flash of pain sprouting and rearing its ugly head within Zelda's mind. Something easily crushed the spell locks, sending the torrents of love and pain that had been compressing against her mind oozing forth in violent bursts.

Zelda's violet orbs widened for a moment in shock before tears began to fill her eyes. Her worry for Link, which had before been large, increased tenfold as the familiar urge to touch the young man returned and made her arms ache with sadness. Sorrow that he would never be hers.

Artemis gathered the sobbing young woman in her arms with a saddened smile on her face. Looking up toward the skies, she whispered gently to someone within the heavens.

"Please… I beg you to help him find his heart again. Please."

------------

Link opened his eyes slowly to the light shining through his closed lids. What he saw left him awed.

He was standing in a field of soft, emerald green grass. The breeze gently tickled his shaggy blond hair and war torn face as he looked about this unfamiliar place with somewhat confusion.

"Where am I?" Link whispered, looking about the dreamy landscape with a baffled expression wrought across his handsome features. This place wasn't the darkness that had engulfed him only minutes before, nor was it Hyrule. It seemed more at peace… more hallowed and forbidden than any land.

"You are in the Sacred Realm, land of Sages and the dead," a voice promptly answered.

Link wheeled around toward the direction of the mysterious voice, his eyes turning feral at the prospect of an enemy.

A young woman who seemed to be in her early teens watched him with a humorous expression lighting her sky blue eyes. She was clad in black pants, black leather boots, and an emerald green tunic that matched the hue of the sea of grass. Each piece was made of fine silk fit for royalty, meant for a young Prince perhaps.

Her dark, chocolate brown hair gleamed in the bright sunlight and cascaded down her shoulders in languid curls. Her features were beautifully chiseled with great fragility, yet something seemed to emanate from her… a certain aura of power and calm that reminded Link of someone he had met before. The only imperfection that marred her perfect features were the long scars running down her arms and the single, seven shaped scar that adorned her right cheek.

For a moment Link stood paralyzed as he took in every feature… This girl, she was eerily familiar. Had he seen her before? Wait a moment, was this…?!

"Leto?" Link asked, frowning slightly, "You know that you don't have to take that disguise anymore, Artemis. Stop playing tricks with me!"

The girl simply smirked, chuckling lightly as she crossed her arms. "Leto? Is that what Artemis calls her little disguise that she used of me? Personally, it pales in comparison to the original, in my opinion."

Suddenly his eyes were opened… Blue eyes… his own eyes were staring back at him. This was his sister!

"Amelia?" he questioned, cautiously glaring at the young girl. If this were another illusion…

The girl smiled gently, her blue eyes softening a bit as she looked at her brother for the first time in eighteen years. "Yes, Link… I am your sister."

------------

**Author's Note:** Anyway, thank you to everyone who read this chapter! Anyway, read and review please, and make sure that you vote on the new story!!!


	26. Our First and Final Farewell

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm alive. (Smiles) Welcome to chapter 26, and let me tell you, this story is not over by a longshot! Sorry it took so long to update, my eye became cut during a performance a few weeks ago and I had a hard time reading or writing anything. Luckily I had already written **Three Words**, a story about Midna's feelings. Anyway, please enjoy, and Happy Holidays to everyone!!!

------------

Chapter 26: Our First and Final Farewell

------------

Link's blue eyes widened in surprise as he looked upon the girl before him. Here he was, standing in a hazy field somewhere within his dreams, and all he could think of was this girl. Artemis' memories, perhaps?

The stranger advanced in an easy saunter scarred limbs swaying as the grass about them. She smiled half-heartedly as Link took hesitant steps backward in alarm, his hand reaching toward an invisible sword and face paling as he realized he was unarmed.

"Link, tis me, you do not need to worry," the girl said. "You know in your heart who I am, do you not?"

The voice of his 'sister' took his breath away. So many things came spiraling back into his mind, things that Link had not thought he would even remember. Things from his past.

_Reaching up toward a bloodstained hand that held all the gentleness of a mother. Fears comforted as the scarred, bloodied, and bruised face of a young girl smiled at him and whispered heartfelt promises of a better life. The sound of a melodious voice singing him to sleep as he cried._

In his dazed state Link had not noticed that the phantom now stood before him, warm and gentle arms poised about him protectively. He could feel the girl smiling into his tunic as tears began to leak forth from his hardened eyes.

"Sister?" Link asked once again. So many times had he seen her in his dreams, not knowing who she was, and so many times had she disappeared from within his grasp. He had to know for sure that she would not disappear again as she had so many times before. Link had to know she was not just a dream.

The girl loosened her grip with a smile etching her features as she spoke. "Link, it's me."

Almost instantly Link broke down, slumping to the floor and grabbing hold of his sister's tunic as he wept pitifully into her abdomen. All his years of grief and suffering were poured out as he cried for everything that had been lost and gained from the nightmarish years of his life.

He felt Amelia's rough hands work their way softly through his blood matted hair in a gentle caress. Was this the tenderness that he might have had in his life if she had lived?

"Oh Link…" Amelia murmured with a soft scold in her voice. "You've suffered for so long… I don't want you to speak right now, just listen to me."

"You've been suffering for so long, putting the blame upon yourself for things you never did. I've watched you cry while children teased you for being parentless, I've cried as I watched blood drip from your forehead, and I've frowned as you blame yourself for my death and for the Vow. **None** of it was your fault, brother… none."

"If I hadn't been born-."

"There you go again, blaming yourself… I **chose** to give up my life for you, Link, because I love you. I've watched you for eighteen years with tears in my eyes… I've watched you loose your heart and deny something very dear to you."

"Love… love for your friend Zelda."

------------

The soft glow of the fireplace illuminated the stone blue walls and flickered off the streams of sweat currently dotting Zelda's pale skin.

The young Princess sat beside her friend's bedside with a worried expression gracing her violet eyes. With a delicate hand she reached onto the nearby nightstand and pulled from the hot dish of water a steaming cloth, placing it upon Link's contorted face as he muttered in his sleep.

"All my fault… Zelda…"

The words emitting from her friend's mouth were enough to drive Zelda over the edge of despair. It had been a good few hours since she had awaken from the long and arduous sleep that Artemis had wrought upon them, and though she was extremely tired from the long chain of events, she could not rest while her best friend still lay under the effects of some otherworldly being.

_"He will be fine,"_ Artemis had said, touching her on the shoulder, _"The force speaking to him now is one of great good. He will come out from his sleep not as he was before. He will change for the better. Do not fear for his life, Zelda, he is in good hands."_

Do not worry while someone of more power than the Sage of Cosmos held her friend under some sort of sleep? How could she _not_ worry?

Zelda jumped slightly as she felt a rough, wet surface touch her dangling left hand. Within a few moments, warm, silky hair was within her grasp and comforted her weary mind.

Ragnarok rested his enormous head upon her lap and gave her a reassuring whimper as he looked with his gentle golden eyes. The familiar was so much different from earlier; almost like a little puppy instead of a huge, menacing wolf. His eyes portrayed the same message that Artemis had said to her hours ago.

Giving the wolf's head a fond scratch, Zelda smiled for the first time in many days. It was a grateful smile, thanks to Artemis and her pet for all that they had done for her.

She felt a little less anxious then before, and as she turned her gaze back upon Link, Zelda became instantly worried again as her eyes beheld and eerie sight.

From Link's closed lids came a crystal tear flickering in the firelight. Within the clear depths there was a sad mist of regret and bitterness.

As it fell to the floor and the tear broke into tiny dots of glistening water, Link tossed in his sleep, a peaceful and childlike expression wrought on his features.

"…Sister…"

------------

Link's eyes snapped open the instant that his friend's name was mentioned. He stiffened against his sister, instantly causing her ministrations to end and a deep chuckle to rattle her body.

"You think I have not noticed the way you look at her… the things that you have done for her?" Amelia said with a slightly amused tone to her wise voice, "I know how you feel about her, brother. It is plain to see your love for her."

Link was on his feet in less than a minute, wiping his tears from his face and staring at his sister with a blank expression painted across his features.

He, in _love_ with Zelda? No, it could not be true! He'd seen her only as a friend that would be with him all the years of his life to confide in, nothing more. Her husband, Edward, would be the one to father her children and kiss her gently when she needed comfort. It could never be him, a person of low birth with not even a penny to his name.

Yes, he was to become Commander of the Hylian Army, but how would that help if he still had no claim to Royal blood? A Princess could only marry one of noble blood, and he was most certainly the lowest of the low. A peasant had more dignity than he would ever have.

"Your heart is stronger than you believe it to be, and that is all that matters. The strength of your body does not matter without that of your heart," Amelia said, "Leave the past behind, stop blaming yourself, and follow your heart. Nothing can stand in your way so long as you have those that you cherish by your side. If you love Zelda, do not let any obstacles, especially rank, get in your way. Do you understand, brother?"

The two siblings stood staring at each other for the longest time, hands clasped within each others' as they soaked in every single detail that the other possessed. Somehow it gave the young Hero a certain sense of closure seeing his sister standing before him with a radiant smile on her face as if assuring him everything would be quite alright.

Her words were like an awakening call to him… He had been blaming himself for everything, and when he looked back upon it all he felt horrible about all the things he'd put Zelda through with his sulky mood. After these moments, he would never be the same.

Link parted his lips, speaking in a hoarse and unused voice. "Yes… Yes, Amelia."

His sister smiled one last time, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears as she gently grabbed him into a gentle hug.

"I love you, Link… I'm very proud of you… goodbye."

As these words left Amelia's mouth, Link could feel drowsiness overcome him once more. Darkness began to once more creep in on the edges of his vision as he tightened his hold upon Amelia. There was still so much more to ask… so much more to be said…

"I love you, Sister."

The familiar depths of the dark abyss swallowed him once again. Link could feel himself falling farther than ever before, fighting the ever growing loss of consciousness that seemed to flood through the cracks in his guarded mind. As he finally gave in, he was still faintly aware of his sister's warm arms about him… he could feel a single tear drip onto his chafed skin as he disappeared from the rolling meadows.

_'Our first and final farewell…'_

------------

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! A Merry Christmas to everyone reading this fanfiction!!!

**This chapter is dedicated to C.N.**

_**I never really knew you, but whenever I passed by you smiled and greeted me.**_

_**Rest in peace, forever in the arms of God.**_

_**Your death effected our community.**_

_**You will be sorely missed.**_


	27. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Darn eye, darn flu, darn English assignments, and most of all... DARN ELECTIVES!!! I'm alive still, but I'm supposed to be on 'bed rest' because I caught the flu. I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging for so long, so I'm getting out of bed and typing with the covers over my head. I'll be KILLED if I'm caught, but I need to update!!! I opened my inbox and I found tons and tons of reviews today, and I've finally gotten down to reading them. WOW, I think my brain is melting. But anyway, here's some news... **A STORY IS CHOSEN FROM THE POLLS, CHECK MY PROFILE TO GET MORE INFO AND TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!** Okay, go ahead and read... whoa, the medicine's getting to my head!

------------

Chapter 27: Awakening

------------

Zelda trembled tiredly, her pale face drenched in the soft heat of Artemis' study as the delicate smell of parchment and vanilla wafted to her tired nostrils. Her violet orbs; accentuated by the dark rings around her eyes, stayed trained upon her childhood friend as she grasped his calloused hand with the bit of strength she could still muster.

A warm and creamy pelt came in contact with her dangling left hand, comforting under each weary digit attached to her frail body. Looking down, she found herself locked into the ferocious golden eyes of Artemis' familiar, Ragnarok.

The silver wolf looked up at her with some understanding etched into its now gentle eyes. He whimpered with worry, almost voicing his worry for the fragile Princess. The familiar placed a large paw atop Zelda's lap as his ears flattened against his head and he stared at the woman with concern.

Zelda placed a gentle hand atop Ragnarok's broad head and gave a fatigued smile of reassurance. She was extremely tired; it had been three days since she had come out of her coma from the dream world, and still Link had not awakened from his long sleep. He would murmur feverishly, call out her name, and shout incoherent words into the air as he blindly groped for an invisible individual. All the while Zelda was at his side, sobbing out his name and fervently crying for his return to sanity.

"Link..." she whispered, her voice barely even a whisper. She was done crying, her tears had left her long ago. All she could do now was hope... hope and pray to the Goddesses that she really **could** believe the words spoken to her by the Sage of Cosmos.

Zelda turned her violet eyes to the heavens, the hope glinting in her eyes as she clasped her hands together.

"Whoever you are... please give him back to me. I... I love him... Please..."

Soon as the words left her mouth, vague occurrences began; the lights flickered, a warm breath was about her fatigued body and soothing her limbs... a dead whisper set itself in her ear.

Ragnarok leapt to his feet, ears poked once more alert by the strange occurrences and taking on the persona of the ferocious silver wolf. A deep and throaty growl released itself from his broad throat as his lamp like eyes glared around the study. Every muscle tightened in anticipation and claws unsheathed themselves. Something was here.

"_Zelda..."_

The whisper grew louder in volume, the dull clanking of leather against stone vaguely present in the room. The Princess looked about in panic for the source of the noise as it drew closer... and closer...

Zelda's eyes widened as a torn and bloody hand placed itself atop her mouth and gently held the screams of terror within. The cool liquid slipped past her parted lips, making the Princess' gag reflex react violently to the touch. Ragnarok, who had already caught sight of the intruder, stood far from Zelda, ears pressed once more against his head as a whimper of sadness left him.

"_Turn..."_ a heavy, choking, and rasping voice filled her ears as the horrid hand remained over her mouth. The gentle patter of blood against stone sounded through the blankness and horror that currently filled Zelda's mind as she slowly stood, closing her eyes as she faced the offender.

Who was this, and how did they find their way into the Temple of Cosmos? Did Artemis not know that they were here? No... it was impossible to get into a sacred and well guarded place without Ragnarok or Artemis killing the intruder. Zelda stifled a scream as realization burned through her mind. Was this the person that held Link captive? The one that was even **more** powerful than Artemis? There was only one way to know, and that was to look. As the Princess opened her violet eyes, she could feel her heart torn with pain and understanding.

A young girl no older than thirteen stood eye level with Zelda, her bloody hand clasped over the Princess' mouth. The remains of a torn royal blue tunic garbed her lean figure as numerous rips and gashes shone red with the gentle patters of blood that leaked from her broken body as sweat. The girl's left leg was defiled; the milky white bone showing through torn black material and weeping brown pus from its jagged edges. Jagged brown hair was matted with a pungent mixture of blood, sweat, and dirt as sun tanned skin shone in the dim lighting. A seven shaped cut wound its way across noble features as solemn blue eyes looked to Zelda with a plea etched within their azure depths.

The girl dropped her hand from Zelda's mouth, the limb dangling uselessly at its owner's side like dead weight. She stood there, staring at the Princess with a message deep within her eyes.

"You're Link's..." Zelda whispered breathlessly, her eyes widening at the dead girl's appearance. So much blood... so much pain and suffering within her eyes. Was this what she looked like before she had died that night eighteen years ago? In the dim light of Artemis' memory, Zelda had seen little except the one thing that burned so clearly into her mind... The sign of the Triforce blazing violently with power in the inky blackness of the night, lighting the deceased corpse's tortured expression of regret and sorrow.

_"Help him..."_ the girl whispered to Zelda, "_Let me go... Help him, please... So this can stop..."_

Zelda stepped back, looking toward her unconscious friend to his dead sister speaking to her now. She was asking Zelda to help her brother move on, to help him so that her soul might move on to the next world rather than dwelling in purgatory between the land of the living and the dead. Link's sister was suffering with worries, and now needed to know for sure that her brother would be safe.

"You're in pain from dwelling, are you not?" Zelda whispered, looking at the gristly scene displayed before her. "You can't rest yet... not until you know that he's in good hands. You suffered in the last moments of your life, and now you suffer beyond death..." Wait a moment...

"You're the one that's speaking to him, aren't you? You're helping him move on... to get him to accept things... You want me to look after him..."

The dead girl gave no response to Zelda's words, staring into the woman's eyes with the same pleading expression. A bloody hand came up and grasped the Princess with the strength of several warriors. The flesh was cold... dead.

The two girls stood with locked gazes with the same pain and wisdom closing the gap between the dead and living. A link of communication sparked between them as they conversed within their minds and formed a mutual agreement.

Zelda spoke, words steady once more. She was unafraid of this girl before her now. The two of them shared so much… their wisdom, suffering, and different forms of love for one person.

"I'll take care of him, I promise. You can rest knowing that he is going to be alright, I swear it to you, my Lady."

An instant change took place within the dead girl's facial expressions and presence. The smoldering plea melted from her feral eyes, the overwhelming stench of death replaced with the pure aura of righteousness. The weary expression was gone from her face as eyes closed over her azure orbs.

"_Thank you…"_

Zelda covered her violet orbs as an eye throbbing light overtook the silent study. The cold grasp of her dear friend's sister dissolving into nothingness. Warmth enveloped her like a blanket and spread to every nerve in her tired body, revitalizing her from her intense fatigue.

After a few moments, Zelda dropped her dainty hand from her orbs, looking about the once more silent study. She looked about, seeing no trace of the visitor within the study. Was it a dream, a figment of her imagination due to fatigue? Zelda could have sworn that it wasn't a dream. The way they spoke… the cold grip of his sister's hand… the smile the dead girl gave her within the last few moments… It was all so real.

A putrid iron smell met her nostrils, flooding out the pleasant smell that was uniquely the Sage of Cosmos'. Zelda looked about, unable to find the source of the stench until she felt something cooling upon her arm.

Taking a pale and shaking hand, Zelda put it gently to the spot to meet the familiar stickiness of a crimson substance: blood. This was not hers, she was sure of it... This was the girl's...

A deep groan made Zelda's eyes snap away from the oozing liquid, her nerves on end as she recognized the voice... She couldn't get her hopes up; perhaps it was just another fluke...

"Zelda... is that you?"

The mixture of emotions the Princess had felt locked inside her mingled together and burst free in one violent shove. Before she could process the occurrences, she was in his strong arms, face buried into his tunic as she cried out his name in jubilation and relief.

"Link... Link... Link..."

------------

The days following Link's sudden awakening were slow and painful. Artemis had told them that the recovery of their souls from the images they had experienced would take a number of days. Even though they hadn't been physically harmed, their bodies needed to reacquaint themselves with reality and begin to function as they had before.

And then there was Link...

Zelda had observed a great number of changes in her friend's demeanor within the first moments he had held her in his arms. Instead of silently holding her with no emotion evident in his caresses, Link had whispered soothing words into her weary ear, rocked her to and fro, and even kissed her atop the head as he rubbed her back comfortingly. His eyes had taken on a lighter shade of blue, and the intense hatred and guilt was gone from their azure depths. There was understanding, gentleness... kindness emanating from them rather than the smoldering glare she had accustomed herself to. Her childhood friend had been resurrected into the body of a cold and heartless man.

He told her of his dream, how he was finally able to meet his sister and tell him to live on without worry. There was little else he said, but the Princess knew who was to thank for the sudden change in Link. She prayed and exclaimed her gratefulness to the dead girl whom had visited her every moment she could. It seemed as though things were finally starting to turn around.

However, as her strength grew, with it came the time to return home and marry Edward. Ever since the venture began, these worries had been the farthest things from Zelda's mind. She knew that she wholeheartedly loved Link, and that love had grown since his awakening and his change. Her love was too great now to restrain behind spell locks; if she married Edward, then there would be no stopping the dagger that had already thrust its way into her fragile heart. Her people were counting on the marriage, though. Vandellus would surely overthrow them if the alliance did not take place, not to mention the uproar that the people of Termina would surely bring about from the break-off. Zelda would have to marry Edward, there was no purpose dodging her inevitable fate.

The Vow had been broken already, Artemis said. While they were unconscious, the Sage of Cosmos had worked her magicks upon them. They were both freed from one another.

There was an emptiness when Zelda learned of this. The bond that they had shared had been strengthened and retained by the Vow that they had unknowingly made to one another. Now that it was broken, would Link grow more distant from her?

------------

"Thank you so much for all that you have done for us, Lady Artemis," Link said, bowing before the Sage of Cosmos with a dashing smile etched into his features.

It was the break of dawn, the tall pine trees surrounding the Temple of Cosmos releasing their pine scent into the air as dew drops twinkled in the dim morning light. Link stood beside Zelda wearing a tunic of rustic green, crème pants, and an oddly shaped cone hat atop his messy golden locks. He looked every bit as handsome as Link the First in the proud colors that he was so fondly named after. Beside him Zelda stood wearing a simple light blue dress, her hair flowing languidly down her delicate shoulders as her violet eyes flashed with thought.

The blue stone walls of the Temple of Cosmos flashed brightly as the sun crept further out from its wake. Birds began to chirp their cheerful songs and the world came alive once more.

Artemis smiled, gray eyes flashing with light. "It was a pleasure to see you once more, Link. Take care of Zelda... Guard her with your life." Turning from the Hero, the Sage turned her gaze upon the crestfallen eyes of the young Princess.

"Keep hoping, Zelda. There is always a way for things to work out. Don't accept your fate if it does not please you, fight it."

Zelda's eyes snapped up, her lips parting to say one final thing to Artemis. Her plea, however, was unheard.

For as soon as she was to speak, she found herself on the grassy plains of Hyrule field once more, her white horse and Link's chestnut mare saddled and ready to be ridden home to Hyrule.

------------

The first night was dark and cool. The stars shone brightly in the sky as little bursts of light, the delicate chirps of nighttime animals forming a beautiful song. Link and Zelda had pitched up their camp, the fire blazing brightly in the inky darkness, the smells of the warm beef stew bubbling away inside the tiny pot on top of the crackling flames as they snuggled underneath their warm fleece blankets.

Link stoked the fire, adding a bit more wood to quench the fire's bottomless hunger. He lifted his blue eyes to meet Zelda's, only to see her saddened expression. He frowned, his brow creasing with worry as he sat back and smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Are you alright, Zelda?"

Zelda jerked back to reality, a dazed expression on her face as she recovered from her daydream. "I'm fine, Link."

"You're not telling the truth."

Zelda sighed. Even if she kept insisting, she knew that Link would continue to press her. He knew her too well to know that she was lying...

"I don't think I want to go home," Zelda confessed. This was it, she was going to tell him how she felt and he could not run now that they were alone. They had both changed so much, now it was time to

Link's eyebrows rose in surprise, his blue eyes lighting up with confusion as he stood from his place beside the fire and placed himself beside his childhood friend. Putting a gauntled hand to her arm, he looked at her with the same puzzled expression still mapping his face. "You don't want to return home? What's wrong?"

Zelda took a deep breath, gathering all her thoughts to form the sentences that would undoubtedly make or break their relationship for the rest of their days. "I... don't want to marry Edward, Link. There's just so many emotions running through my mind right now, and the strongest one of all is love..."

Before Link could protest or say the words that might truly break her heart, Zelda grabbed Link around the neck and gently pulled him forward till they were eye to eye. Without another second gone by she drew him closer, Link stiffening considerably as she did the most desperate and intimate thing she'd ever dreamed of occurring.

She kissed him.

------------

**Author's Note:** Oh, I am so evil, aren't I? Just leaving it to hang right where it gets good. (Sneezes) 'scuse me... Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I promise I'll update as soon as I start to feel a bit better!!! (ACH-OOO!!!)

**Random Thing:** DS games are so fun, I love Trauma Center: Under the Knife and Rune Factory. Phantom Hourglass is fun, and a true sequel to Wind Waker! Ooo! Fanfic idea!


	28. Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hi, Kurai Hitokiri here, writing on a sleepless night. I've finally managed to cure that flu of mine and I bet you're all going "Ah hah! No escape for Kurai now!" Well thanks for the reviews and all the get wells last chapter, they helped me feel a lot better. I've been peeking around while I was sick at some of your stories, and I must say this… AWESOME!!! Anyway, you probably want to read now, so go ahead.

------------

Chapter 28: Reaction

------------

A million things rang through Link's mind as Zelda kissed him; love, happiness, anger, and the foremost stood out in his mind: fear. Pure, unbridled fear.

She loved him, and he her. The whole purpose of this mission was to break the bond between them so she might marry Edward and they defeat Vandellus. Afterward Zelda could go on living her life, producing heirs and ruling her people while he disappeared into the shadows and acted as her silent protector.

That was the way things were meant to be… That was what he had thought and accepted ever since he had seen her again that day in the palace, older and battle weary.

But was that really how **Amelia**, his dear and beloved sister, would let him think.

She had told him that he should not let rank get in the way of his emotions, but how could it not get in his way? He knew nothing of his family, not if they were some sort of traitors to Hyrule, if they were wealthy nobles, or if his father were a knight. Zelda, on the other hand, could trace her relatives back to the dawn of time. Every drop of her precious blood was royal through and through.

Already in his mind Link could hear the violent shouts of the people of Hyrule in his mind. He could see the horrible anger of the Counsel, his Father's furious face, King Harkinian's disapproval, and the slaughter of over one million.

But still, Link could not restrain these emotions… his sister was far wiser than he would ever be, and perhaps he could believe her words. If he truly loved Zelda then he would not let their ranks get in the way of their love. He knew his heart would break into a thousand shards if he was not with her, that he would die if any other man set his greedy paws upon her delicate flesh.

He was drawn out of his critical thinking as the harsh cool of the night violently ravaged his lips. Link's blue eyes widened when he saw something he never thought or wished to see.

Zelda crying.

_His_ Zelda never cried, he knew it in this lifetime and in his last. She was far too strong willed and good to cry.

"Zelda… Please don't cry, Zelda," he said, his voice weakening considerably as the girl continued her sobs. Oh God, if there was one thing he hated, it was seeing her cry. He never thought he'd actually have to deal with something like this…

"L-Link I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done such a thing, I'm so-." The young Princess was silenced as Link slowly placed a gentle finger atop her soft lips. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, her sobs ceasing.

Link was not angry, nor upset at her actions. In fact… he was _smiling._ The first true smile that reigned across his face without bitterness tingeing its rough edges.

His golden hair sparkled in the moonlight and bathed his features in an wondrous glow. His eyes seemed to sparkle with life and gentleness as that _gorgeous_ smile curved upon his thin and usually sour lips.

Was this truly the man who had stood before her a mere few weeks ago with nothing but bitterness in his eyes? The man who had escaped her affections time and time again?

"Zelda… You don't have to apologize for this." His voice was no more than a whisper upon the wind's breath, comforting music within her weary ears. "Love is no one's fault. It happens… and if you truly love someone, rank is no matter to worry of."

A gauntleted hand reached up, ghosting her cheek with a gentle caress as Link drew nearer, the scent of pine wafting to her nose and sending chills down her back.

"I've been such a stubborn and foolish man. No doubt I've caused you much pain, my dear friend," Link whispered, looking deeply into her beautiful violet eyes, "I don't know if you can _ever_ find it in your heart to forgive the pain that I've caused you… in this life and the last. I've failed you so many times, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. It may be too late to say this, but…"

"I love you Zelda. With all my heart and soul, I love you."

And for that one moment time stood still for the two of them. The moon fell upon them and graced them with her gentle beams as the world stared at the ones it had failed time and time again.

Hyrule seemed far gone from their minds as Zelda reached out, their lips crashing against one another's again. The Princess and her Hero finally together after a hundred years apart.

She loved him so much, Zelda fondly thought. How long had she loved him? She did not know… Was it the moment that she first saw him as a child, mischievously grinning at her as he ran past with several guards running after him? Did she fall in love through the countless letters they sent each other throughout the last eight years? Was it when he returned for the first time in years?

Did it really matter though? No, she thought numbly as thy separated for air, both panting violently. It only mattered that they were together now, fully aware of each other's emotions and bonded together through something even magic couldn't forge.

Link, bright eyed, looked at the woman in his arms, conscious again. The consequences seeped back into his mind as he parted his lips and spoke. "Edward, Hyrule… Vandellus and your Father… What is to happen now?"

And as he was to speak and ramble again, she silenced him with another kiss. "Let us worry about that tomorrow. For now, let us throw all that aside."

Link, not knowing what else to do or say, full heartedly agreed with his Princess as the two held each other, simply content to gaze at the stars and revel in each other's presences.

------------

A candle flickered as gray eyes looked down upon the image of a green-clad man and regal woman holding each other underneath the stars. The moment flickered for a moment, and as a delicate hand passed over its smooth surface, it faded into the crystal clear surface of water.

Artemis smiled softly as she stared down at the now empty surface. She stood, taking hold of the bowl of water and throwing it into the nearby fireplace, the flames hissing in response to the violent attack.

Once again the Sage sat at her simple dark stained desk, crossing her hands lightly as she looked at her fierce familiar that lay curled by her side, lids lazily drooped over his golden eyes.

"Everything is coming together as it should," the Sage said, placing a gentle hand upon the wolf's broad head and giving it a fond scratch. "Everything is as you said it would be, My Lady."

There were a few moments of silence before Artemis chuckled to herself. "That is right, you can no longer hear my voice, can you? You've gone to your well deserved rest… You can rest knowing that everything will be alright…"

"I wanted to give it to him, but I don't think the time is quite right yet, don't you agree, Lady?" Artemis continued. "He still must overcome so much before anything can be done… Before he learns who he truly is. But you do know that eventually he will need it, along with whatever birthright you left to him upon your death. In the end, it is your legacy that will help him."

Artemis smiled a moment, gray eyes lighting up as she clasped a glowing item within her hand, a thin silver chain peeking out from between her fingers.

"Rest assured, I shall carry out your will down to the last letter, Lady Amelia."

------------

**Author's Note:** This chapter was short, but the next one will be longer. In it, we'll finally see what happens to Hyrule, and stuff like that… Or will we? Thanks for reading, please review!!!

**Randomness:** I like Jazz music, especially Billy Joel. Although sometimes I get sick of music because I play it so much. Sometimes music helps with my writer's block.

I can't draw worth crud, so I like to paint mental pictures with writing. Wow, and you wonder why my avatar's so poor. Thank God I've finally found someone to make me a new one.


	29. Fallen Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Thank you sooo much for reviewing last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one as well. Go ahead and read on!

------------

Chapter 29: Fallen Girl

------------

_"Is this really home?" Zelda whispered._

_Castle Town's once beautifully paved streets were filled with the grime of unuse, Soldiers marched about, clomping in their heavy suits of armor as they watched children in tattered clothing pass miserably by with their heads hung in sorrow._

_He watched Zelda take a few steps forward, drawing the hood of his cloak further about her features. What had happened here within the few weeks they had gone? Was this really the same place they had left? Everything was so dreary… so gray. And there were so many soldiers about…_

_"Sir Link!! My God, you're alright, my Lord!"_

_A soldier clambered up to Link, tears in his eyes as he embraced the young man feverishly. He stumbled away from Link, bowing and looking to him in alarm._

_"What is wrong, my good man?" Link asked, They were happy to see him? Before all they wanted was him to get out of their hair, now they were holding him like some sort of savior and bowing to him like he were a God._

_"Her Highness is gone… kidnapped… Oh my Lord, I can't believe you hadn't heard, Lord!" the soldier cried in woe. "And your honorable Father…"_

_Link's azure eyes widened as he clasped at the soldier with panic evident upon his handsome features. For the first time since they had left the Sage of Cosmos he again felt the familiar anger and bitterness that his sister had warned him not to undertake. His eyes hardened again in cold blue. "What happened to my Father?"_

_The guard shook as he looked at Link's menacing gaze boring into his much less emotional orbs. It took a moment for the courage to gather and another for him to find his voice once again before the man spoke softly…_

_"He's dead, Lord… Long dead not long after you left," the soldier whispered._

_Almost instantly the anger was gone, replaced by intense sorrow. A tear pooled gently into Link's right eye as he released the poor man, fighting to contain his sorrow. His father couldn't have died, he was far too mighty a warrior to have died… The man was lying!_

_"How?" the word came out as a solid growl. It sent shivers of terror up the soldier's spine to hear such an animalistic quality invade the voice of a human. He'd seen many terrifying things within his years of service, but this was by far the most terrifying thing he'd ever heard._

_"Caught by Vandellus guards upon a mission to the desert and tortured to death… The body was handed over and he now rests with his ancestors in the gray tomb, my Lord."_

_Link kept himself composed as much as he could. Vandellus, the war… The world had been cruel to him ever since his first existence one hundred years ago. Why, oh why did it have to take another loved one?_

_Drawing himself up and fastening his sword again to his back, he looked up at the Castle. He would stop this war. The war that his sister had saved him from before as an infant. The war that had taken her life while she was still far too young._

_With newfound determination he set off, Zelda following behind him with the same look alight in her soft violet eyes._

_------------_

"How can we believe such a ridiculous story, King Harkinian?"

"All of that did happen, Daddy!"

"I can personally attest to the trueness of the statements, Your Highness!"

Within the throne room of Hyrule Castle a battle waged. It was not one with swords and pure strength, it was one of wit and verbal arguments.

Link and Zelda stood upon the beautiful marble floor, staring up at King Harkinian. The old King looked more tired than he was ready to let on, gray eyes drooping over cinnamon brown orbs as he tiredly rubbed his jeweled fingers upon his temples. At his side Prince Edward stood wearing a golden colored tunic, black pants, and leather riding boots.

"How can the opinion of a kidnapper matter?" Edward cried, glaring at Link. "He has made an offense against you, your Highness. He's admitted that he is in love with Zelda, and along with that has even admitted to kissing her. No man, other than the Princess' betrothed, may touch her as such."

"Link is more my betrothed than you ever have been!" Zelda cried out in objection. "He's grown up with me, cared for me, and now he loves me as I love him. Is it a crime to love someone that has been by your side through thick and thin?"

"You are a woman and have no say in this matter!" Edward lashed out. "This is not the world that you have been so forced to traverse with your precious Link, it is a world with rules and regulations. It is the world that **you** were born into and shall be forced to undertake. Curb your tongue and relearn your place in society, Princess!"

"Enough!" King Harkinian called into the fray. "While I feel affection for and understand what Link has done, most of the offenses pointed out by Edward are true to the ways of our world. Unless there is proof that this 'Sage of Cosmos' really exists, then Link will be arrested and forced into exile."

Link felt himself numb considerably. He should have been prepared for such accusations against him, yet here he was close to being separated from Zelda forever. He might tell them where Artemis in fact lived and then shown her to them himself, but that would be betraying a friend. He'd rather die than do something so vile, and he was sure Zelda felt the same way.

The Princess' eyes drifted to the bottle green tapestry upon the wall, her eyes boring into those of the Hero of Time. In her mind she could see and feel all those moments that he was with her, giving her some sort of courage. Even as a little girl she remembered him… Memories of distant things flooded into her mind and strengthened her resolve.

"Have the standards of Hyrule really fallen so low that we no longer believe in the worth of Her people? Have we forgotten that anything is possible by the power of the Goddesses that have so fervently blessed our world time and time again?" Zelda said, violet eyes flashing with unknown wisdom. "Several times before our People have overcome incredible odds. One hundred years ago a single man orphaned as a mere babe defeated the King of Evil and brought to us the Golden Age of Hyrule. Eighteen years ago we fought against Termina and Emmaus and the small Province of Holodrum ended the war."

"Link is just the sort of man that ought to sit upon the throne. He's been kind, honest, and has brought glory to Hyrule in our current age. You yourself, Father, know that Link would not lie to save his life. Even now he protects the Sage of Cosmos rather than betray her identity. Hyrule can do without the alliance of Termina to defeat Vandellus, we have overcome greater odds in the past. If we stand united, then there is nothing that those blessed by the Holy Trio cannot achieve."

King Harkinian stared a moment, his eyes overflowing with tears of pride as he smiled. His Zelda was so much like her beloved mother. Link… the boy had changed her for the better. She was no longer meek and unwilling, but a woman willing to lay down her life for her happiness and for the happiness of others. Still, something had to be settled.

"If you so stand by what Link has said, then I suppose that from the look gracing your eyes, my daughter, that every word that came forth from his lips is true," King Harkinian whispered. "If that is so, then I shan't do anything to disturb the balance of things except one thing…"

"You must marry Sir Link."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock and somewhat happiness as she registered her father's words. He had cleverly found a loophole in Edward's words. If she was bound unto Link than an offense taken by him would be an offense to her, and with it an offense to King Harkinian and to Hyrule.

Edward, equally shocked, sputtered forth with desperate words. "It is written within the laws of Hyrule that a future Princess must marry one of Noble blood and of great connections. This boy is an orphan of little or no connection, clinging onto the title of Commander by a thin thread. He was found upon a doorstep and taken in out of pity!"

"That is where you are incorrect, Boy."

Everyone in the Throne room whirled about, searching for the source of the voice. Link registered only the sight of someone he had been hoping for in the midst of his intense shock at King Harkinian's declaration.

Standing in all her sagely glory stood Artemis, wearing her familiar blue robes. Gray eyes flashed upon Edward's now pale features as she smirked at the young Prince.

"Remember me, Edward?"

King Harkinian's eyes widened with disbelief as he stood and beheld the Sage standing before him. "My God, my Grandmother had always told me of you, but I never realized… Lady Artemis?"

In return to Harkinian's call, Artemis merely smiled and laughed. "It has been quite a while, Shen. The last time I saw you, you were a mere baby. Your mother would dote on you with such affection… But never mind that, I'm here to clarify something in the name of Lady Amelia Eliza Holodrum."

Link stiffened considerably at the sound of his sister's name being spoken upon the lips of the Sage of Cosmos. Artemis said it with such respect and awe almost. What was going on? Holodrum, the small kingdom that had put an end to the war several years ago?

Artemis brought forth from her pocket a tattered note, spattered with blood and grime. Its pages were yellow with age and crinkled as the Sage gently handled it.

"It states this 'To Whomever this may concern, ma I explain the origins of this dear child whom I have left to you in hopes of a better future. Let it be known this Third day of Farore's Month, that I, Amelia Eliza Holodrum, solemnly declare that this poor creature is my brother. I leave to him all of my earthly possessions and my birthright, which I have already resigned upon writing this letter. This poor child is Link Valiant de Holodrum, the proper Crown Prince of the Nation Holodrum and son to Grace and Sean Holodrum. Upon the year he be a man, he shall assume his rightful place, and, God willing, lead the lost people of His Nation in Glory. And please… please keep him safe for me… He is my last hope and love… Let him know that his sister loved him and apologizes for her failure…'"

Artemis looked up at the faces in the room, eyeing King Harkinian with a solemn sorrow evident in her eyes. "I see you recognize the name of the Writer. The person who wrote this will is the one that saved your Kingdom and countless others… She is that which your 'prophets' speak of as the Savior. Upon her death she gave me this will and bade me place young Lord Link here in loving hands until he was old enough to take his throne."

"So I believe that it is, in fact, acceptable for Link and Zelda to unite, is it not?"

"Yes, I believe it is so," Harkinian murmured, still not quite believing the unbelievable words spoken by the Sage.

As he heard this, Edward screamed in rage, drawing his sword from its scabbard and rushing forward in anger. The peasant had ruined everything!!! If he could not have Zelda, then neither would this boy!

Link felt his blood rush through his brain as he watched the silvery metal begin its arc down toward him with a mad glint on its bloodstained edge. There was no possible way for him to deflect the blade, it was already too close…

Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light that rent the room literally in two. Edward gave a blood curling shriek as his blow was deflected by a blade nearly two times in length. Blood squirted out from his cheek as he crumpled upon the ground in a whimpering heap, staring with disbelief upon the one whom had afflicted this punishment upon him.

The giant sword glinted with inhuman light, the hilt being held aloft by a shining gold and scarred hand.

Everyone in the room, including Artemis, gasped as King Harkinian gave a loud cry and sank to his knees while praying to the Goddesses in rough Ancient Hylian.

Standing before them clad in a blue tunic, black pants, and shiny leather boots stood the source of the blinding light. Jagged brown hair fell across pupil-less eyes that shone with the brightness of the sun as fine lips set in a firm line of determination.

_"Honor my wishes… Spawn of Ganon."_

------------

**Author's Note:** Wow, another ending to another chapter. There's about two or three chapters left I this story, so I hope you'll all continue to read!!!

**Teaser Piece: The One He Never Knew**

Each arrow seared its way underneath her fragile skin, blood spewing forth from her mouth in violent torrents. She grasped the little bundle closer to her chest as it wriggled in protest, loosing cries of anger and sorrow.

"Kill her, kill the Hylian! We were ordered not to leave anyone alive, she has seen too much, kill her!"

Hylian, what Hylian? Oh Gods, where was he?! Where was the promised savior? She could not die, not now that she had some reason to live. Was fate really so cruel?

For once in her life she believed the prophecy more fervently than ever before. A silent prayer left her broken lips as she fled the place she called home. She could see the bodies of her mother and father, their faces blank of their smiles and their love gone from them.

"Help… Please, help…"

_"Link… please take care of him, Amelia… please…"_

The Hero standing firm and tall with his sword aloft in victory… a beautiful Princess that she had seen many times within her dreams… Her father's blue eyes and husky scent of earth and incense…

"My Goddesses… Please send him… Please send your Paladin…"


	30. Untold Legend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks for all the reviews. By the way, there's a friend of mine on DeviantArt named **Toyoharu-Uchiha** type in their name and you can see some pretty sweet Naruto Pictures. Anyway, go ahead and read on... It's almost done.

------------

Chapter 30: Untold Legend

------------

Edward whimpered, hand resting upon the wheal on his cheek. Blood oozed its way between his fingers as he looked wide eyed upon the strange being before him.

The thing glared upon him with its pupil-less eyes, shining with the magnificence of the sun as it clasped its sword in a glinting hand. The warmth of its aura engulfed the terrified occupants of the room and sent unpleasant chills running down their spines.

Link fought to say something, to question the spirit as to what its purpose was in coming. Still, the words in his throat were caught in a web of shock and awe. It was obvious to see that this was no normal human being… it was not of flesh and bone, but composed of the pure and unbridled spirit of an individual that had long since left the world. The power far surmounted the towering aura that cloaked Artemis, wiser than Zelda's, and far more courageous than that of the Hero of Time's. The being was an ancient and untapped power that the legends or prophecies of the world had never even dreamed of.

"_Disgrace…"_ the being spoke, the word echoing hollowly through the ruined room. "_Disgrace of a man… Just like your Father and his ancestors…"_

Edward slowly got to his feet, stumbling and glaring as much as he could manage. Letting his bloodstained hands fall slowly to his sides, the seven shaped cut upon his cheek oozed a gentle stream of crimson liquid. "And who are you to question my authority?"

Zelda's eyes widened. How could he say such things to something so far beyond his power and understanding? This being was far more than just looks, it was a threat to every single person in the room. Never before had she seen her proud father weep so bitterly before _any_ person, not even after the death of her Mother so many years ago.

The smirking Prince's eyes suddenly widened as he loosed another loud scream of horror. Blood leaked from the edge of the stranger's sword as Edward grasped at the wound dripping the putrid smelling liquid upon his abdomen. The attack was too fast to imagine, the Deity hadn't moved a single muscle, it seemed. His fear overcame him as he sought to back away against the wall as the shining being began a slow saunter toward him.

"_There is a lesson for you to learn, boy,"_ the thing whispered as it crouched down to the cowering Edward's eyelevel. "_And that is to pay respect toward things that __**demand**__ it… as well as to respect the wishes of your people, especially the __**deceased.**_"

"_That is something that both you and your Father have in common, Young One. Of course, Uther learned his lesson as I watched him die by my hand,"_ the thing chuckled darkly as Edward's eyes widened. "_Yes, now you remember me as a faint childhood memory, don't you…? Now tell me, boy, have you learned your lesson, or shall I kill you as I killed your Tyrant of a Father?"_

The boy did not speak, simply staring wide eyed at the smirking being before him.

"_Or you might join your ancestor, Ganon, in his Hell of a world?"_

A chill seemed to run down Edward's back as he fought with his pain and fear to speak loosely. "My people… they need me…"

"_You're nothing more than a tyrant,"_ the being whispered again in response, "_I'm sure that if you were to die, the people of Termina would thank me."_

"I promise that I'll be good… I'll be benevolent. Just please, let me live!" Edward loosed a pitiful moan of desperation, blood dribbling down his chin as he looked to the person. "Please… Please, Lady Amelia!"

The name sent another shudder of gasps and rounds of astonishment through the room. King Harkinian sobbed harder, his mantra continuing as tears streamed down and sparkled in his golden gray beard. Zelda clung to Link, burying her face in his arm as her shoulders heaved with violent sobs… Link simply staring at the one he thought had moved on by now.

He hadn't recognized her in this new form… she was beyond what he had seen in his dream. Amelia was too powerful, majestic… beautiful to be anything of this world. Each gesture she made, her very presence, commanded respect and admiration.

_"I'm always with you…"_

It came dimly to his mind… He saw her smiling down at him, her voice whispering and singing him to sleep, and he saw her bloody face crying a single crystal clear tear as her life wasted away before his very eyes.

_"How do I know that you'll keep your promise… That you won't ally with Vandellus and attempt to destroy Hyrule?"_ The shimmering blade poised in the girl's hand swept closer to Edward's neck, a thin laceration weeping blood as he shivered with fear. "_You've proven very… difficult in the past."_

"I swear it to you!"

"_Very well… let's just seal that little deal…"_

A shining hand reached out, touching the young Prince gently upon his marked cheek, forcing his gaze upon her glaring eyes. Upon the back of her hand a brighter light forced itself upon the scarred surface until suddenly the shape of three brightened triangles stood out in a pronounced, glaring gold.

Edward screamed, clawing at the glowing being with hatred in his eyes. He was suffering for every moment of pain that his people felt, every emotion, hunger filled night, and murder rolled painfully in his mind. There was so much… was he really the cause of all this hatred and strife? Was _he_ the one that they hated, that they thought was so self centered?

As the young Prince cringed and cried out against her superior power, Amelia simply watched with pupil-less eyes, aura radiating off her being in violent waves and shaking the extent of the Throne room.

As suddenly as it came, the power left. The glaring light slowly faded away, leaving a young girl standing before the few people, eyes still flaring with the same Golden light… the power of the Triforce at its greatest.

Stepping a few paces toward her brother, Amelia smiled. The giant sword fell from her hand as her arms opened wide to the silent man. It was all real this time… there she was before him, not an illusion that would disappear, but a magnificent solid spirit.

He hesitated a few moments, unsure whether his mind was playing tricks on him once again. There were so many times after that dream he experienced that he had seen her, arms held out and smiling… There were so many disappointments when he found that he could not feel her warm arms around him. There was so much more he wanted to say to her, but she was always a ghost to him…

Would she just disappear again?

"Link… It's me…" The echoing had faded away into a warm and solid voice… a melodious tune that rose above the chaos of the surrounding disasters. It was the voice that he had heard in his coma, the voice that had inspired the great change within his icy heart…

It was the voice of his sister, Amelia.

Something overcame Link, tears flooding his crystal blue eyes as he lurched forward with a sob caught in his throat. He was a little boy again, looking at some illusory image of a girl he never knew. For the first time in his life he was reunited with someone that had done so much for him…

When he came upon her he smothered her in his embrace, burying his face in the smooth silk of her tunic. She was warm… so full of love and pride… for him… Her scarred arms embraced him with gentle pressure, a gloved hand meandering in circles upon his back.

He felt her warm breath upon his ear as she gently sang a comforting melody that he recognized dimly from his childhood. It was one that he used to hum when he was troubled, and though he never knew the words, it always comforted him while the other children teased him.

He inhaled a distantly familiar scent, pine needles and cinnamon… He'd always had such a fondness for those smells, and he'd never known the reason why… Now he knew.

"Link…" she whispered into his ear. "I am **so **proud of you… I love you so much…"

He stiffened in her arms as she pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead, tightening her hold on him ever so slightly…

"You've grown up so splendidly… And even without us you've overcome so much. I've always been watching you, and all the decisions you've made over the years. I… I'll always watch you…"

Link gasped as a gentle tear leaked upon his skin, pulling away from his sister with wide eyes.

Those pupil-less eyes of hers had turned stark blue, tears rolling down upon the crevices of her face as a wonderful yet melancholy smile overtook the beautiful features that she had been gifted with. Her warmth was fading from him, her skin becoming paler… translucent…

He grasped at her clothing, not wanting for her to fade from his life again. He **needed** her by his side… Her warmth and love.

Amelia placed a gentle hand upon his cheek, laughing amid her tears. "You can't cry, Link. You're so much stronger than that... This isn't goodbye forever... I'll see you again, but it had better not be soon, after all, I'm expecting you to give me at least several nieces and nephews before you kick the bucket... I'm giving you my blessing... Be happy and live your life without looking back."

"Take care of Holodrum... and remember how much I love you."

As she faded away, Amelia placed her eyes upon Zelda, giving her a smile.

"Thank you Zelda. Please take care of him..."

With a nod, Zelda locked eyes with the dead girl. "You have my word... And thank you for **everything** you've done for us... You've stood in the way of war once before and lost your life for it... Thank you for protecting us once again. No doubt Vandellus will surrender once Holodrum stands with us..."

"On behalf of Hyrule, **thank you**, Lady Amelia."

The dead girl smiled, almost as though telling the young pair that there would be nothing to worry about. She held Link in her embrace one final time as she dissolved away into a beautiful shower of golden sparks.

"_Thank __**you...**__"_

The words danced upon the wind and echoed through the wrecked room, a dim whisper in the din of the oncoming gale.

Amid it all a forgotten Sage wept, a King prayed, a Prince lay spent, and a young couple held one another as they looked into each other's eyes.

And somewhere within the Sacred Realm, the Goddesses smiled as the world went on as though nothing had occured.

------------

**Author's Note:** I hope that was an okay ending to this chapter. There is an epilogue, which I think you shall read after this.


	31. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** The Final Chapter of Childhood Ignorance. THANK YOU to all you readers, for being so patient with this writer. It's been a fun six months, but now it's finally time to say goodbye to Childhood Ignorance. Please read on and review upon the ending. I hope you'll all consider reading my future work... and I hope to continue to enjoy all **your** stories... If you are reading this many years or months later, please don't hesitate to review or favorite this piece… It's one that I'm so proud of.

------------

Chapter 31: The Aftermath

------------

Within the months following that strange day in the Throne Room many things occurred.

The leaderless people of Holodrum were all too eager to accept the Heir and child of the mighty King Sean and Queen Grace back upon their throne. They said that they needed little proof in believing that Link Greene, an orphaned child brought up in Hylian territories, was their long lost King for a simple reason: He had his sister's eyes and soft spoken ways.

It was only a matter of months before the fierce army composed of rustic forest men had reached its former glory, ready to serve alongside King Harkinian as a driving force in the Hylian Military.

Edward, now King after his coming of age, had become strangely quiet and kind toward his people. Many people questioned his change, and all the King would simply reply was 'the Goddesses showed me the way.' His people, much more loyal to him, stood by King Harkinian in an unbreakable alliance now strengthened by the ties of friendship rather than those of Political Matrimony.

With all three Nations combined, Vandellus only had one choice, which they eventually took… though not without somewhat of a fight.

Surrender.

A treaty was signed, signaling the end of the long war and the years of chaos. The people of Hyrule celebrated with song and dancing, singing praises to the Holodrum King and the Hylian Royal Family.

And they were not just celebrating for the end of the war.

They celebrated the marriage of their Princess to the Goddess-sent Link Valiant de Holodrum.

The ceremony was simple, Link dressed in a silken white tunic and Zelda wearing her Mother's white dress and a long chain of pearls surrounding her slender neck. Upon the altar a single green candle sat alone, burning brighter as the two lovebirds kissed… No one knew what that single stick of wax represented… The person that was so dear to them personified in the flickering flame…

------------

The sun peeked its tired eyes over the tall and craggy forms of a distant mountain. The sky was a dull orange, fading away into light blue. Birds sang a gentle song, the cool air sweeping through the emerald green treetops that overlooked a green meadow.

Tall gates barred rows of white marble tablets, each bearing a name and a story upon its smooth and cool surface. Among the maze of stone a man stood beside a woman and a child, looking down with a faint smile in his eyes at the grave before him.

He was a young man, in his early or late twenties. His body was clad in a long black cloak that pooled at his shiny black boots. His features were rugged yet strangely handsome, with shaggy blonde hair and feral blue eyes.

The woman beside him was similarly clad, long blonde hair pooling at her shoulders as violet eyes gently observed the carved words. She was quite the beauty, with elegant and womanly features… a Goddess in human form. In her arms a bundle of white cloth wriggled in protest, a baby's chubby arms poking out on each side as violet eyes stared up at his Mother.

The young girl looked up to her Mother, blue eyes questioning their presence in such a dreary place. Long blonde curls flounced as her pretty young features looked innocently to the man, grabbing his claw of a hand in her own.

"It's been six years, Sister, I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you," the man whispered in a deep and booming voice. "But… I've always been hoping that you might show up again with that smile plastered upon your face… That you can see everything through living eyes again."

There was absolute silence, not a single word to answer the conversation, yet the man spoke to the stone as though it were a living, breathing human.

"I've brought your niece and nephew here with me… Remiel and Amy… Yes, I named her after you, Dear One… Amelia Artemis Harkinian de Holodrum… She's a wonderful girl, just like you."

At this the little girl smiled, looking to the grave with happiness and admiration glowing in her eyes. She bit her lip, restraining the words she wished to say.

"I'll come and visit again soon, alright? And… Thank you so much for everything that you've done for us… I love you, Sister," with that the man turned to his wife, nodding to her.

"I've kept my promise to you, Amelia," the woman whispered, "You've been recognized throughout Hyrule ever since the day that you spoke to us. Your sacrifice has never been forgotten, nor shall it ever be. I… wish I might have known you more, but thank you for everything that you've done… And if you have anything to do with our **wonderful** children, bless your God Sent Heart…"

"Link…" the woman whispered to her husband, nodding to the bouquet of flowers in his arms.

Link smiled to his wife, taking the bouquet and placing in the hands of his daughter. Six years since they had located Amelia's remains and placed it in its proper burial place… six years since he and Zelda had married… five since Amy's birth and one since Remiel had been bestowed upon them. Everything was running smoothly, and all was well in the Kingdom of Hyrule.

Amy skipped forward, her smile radiant against the bouquet of wondrous gold, blue, and purple flowers.

"Auntie Amelia, I've heard so much about you! I know that you're smiling, aren't you? You're happy to see that everything's alright… Thank you for helping Daddy so much, Mommy tells so many awesome stories about you," Amy paused a moment, continuing on, "Is it true that you beat up Uncle Edward and made him good? Did you really stop two wars? …There are so many questions I want to ask you, but I think that you'll answer. I can see you in my dreams all the time, right? You made that promise to Daddy, so can you make it to me as well? …I love you."

With that the young girl placed the little bouquet upon the stone surface, and as if in answer, the wind gave a gentle sigh, stirring the collar of little Amy's bow and caressing the little family in its warm breath.

They stood in silence for a moment, simply looking down with their heads inclined in respect. Zelda turned first, walking away and sensing the need for her husband to pay his respects to his Sister in private. She took her little daughter's hand, turning and walking away in a slow saunter from the stone.

_In Loving Memory of Amelia Eliza Holodrum_

_Beloved Sister and Aunt_

_"We Shall Never Forget Thy Sacrifice"_

So few words to describe a truly remarkable person… The one who had saved them all so many years ago when he was a mere child, and the one who saved them all by changing Edward and revealing Link's Royal Lineage.

Link stared toward the rising sun. With it came new beginnings, another day full of hope and joy. It rose from the ashes of death and brought light and happiness to all in their Goddess Blessed land.

With a sense of finality, Link turned and began to walk away, heart filled with joy and pride of all that he had accomplished. He knew that _she_ would be proud of him, and it brought an overwhelming sense of authority to his heart.

To think that such a long adventure so many years ago had changed his entire life. And all because when he was a mere boy, he had made a simple childhood vow to the woman that he loved even in another life.

A childhood game, a past life, and the Sage of Cosmos... All were chapters in his story.

Things that would follow him throughout the remainder of his days, stories and people that had changed his heart and life for the better.

People that he loved.

------------

_The End…_

------------

**CHILDHOOD IGNORANCE**

**By Kurai Hitokiri**

_Completed February 18, 2008_

_Six Months and six days after its Beginning_

_Dedicated to the Readers_

_And to my Friends_

_BlooperBaritone, Tetra,_

_RedWol666, and Toyoharu-Uchiha_

_In Loving Memory of My Grandmother_

_Your Memory still lives on in my heart_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_**THE ONE HE NEVER KNEW** _

**PREQUEL TO CHILDHOOD IGNORANCE**

_Before Link Greene's story, hers had long since begun._

_Evil rises in the form of three mighty empires…_

_Lives will be taken… War and carnage a common occurance... No one can be trusted_

_From amid it all she will stand tall_

_And she will give everything up for one person…_

_Her baby brother._


End file.
